La sombra que guía mis pasos
by Nakokun
Summary: Las habilidades especiales son un proceso evolutivo, ese punto en donde la naturaleza tiraba todo lo que tenía al aire y veía lo que funcionaba. Izuku sabía que no hay héroe sin habilidad especial, y así y todo seguía soñando... hasta que la realidad lo golpea en la cabeza. Y un ser hecho de arena lo espera mientras vuelve al mundo de los vivos. Ajin!Izuku
1. Ángel caído, alas rotas, guardián negro

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

1: Ángel caído, alas rotas, guardián negro

Cada paso tenía más gravedad que el anterior.

Eso no detuvo a Izuku, que había empezado a subir la escalera con el cuerpo hecho de plomo, y ahora había pasado del peso normal a uno del tipo pluma.

Era extraño: había dolido el llegar a la única conclusión lógica, pero una vez tomada la decisión, todo se había aclarado, más allá de toda duda. Kacchan tenía razón: nunca podría llegar a ser un héroe sin una habilidad especial, porque nunca había habido héroe, o heroína, alguna sin algún regalo de la naturaleza. Había llegado a pensar que podía ser el Batman de la Liga de la Justicia, pero era una fantasía. Una esperanza para mantener la cordura.

El tiempo le había hecho comprender por qué su madre había llorado tanto cuando le anunciaron que no tenía habilidad especial alguna. Las madres son sabias. Le dolía tener que hacerle esto, pero morir a fuego lento no era algo que fuese a pasarle.

La vida había elegido muchas cosas por Izuku.

Ahora él elegiría algo por su cuenta.

La terraza no tenía llave, y el alambrado era fácil de escalar. Colocó una mano en la malla que lo separaba de una caída libre de decenas de metros, y observó el suelo. Su cuaderno de información de supers estaba nadando en el estanque de peces koi. Mordisqueado por peces y hundiéndose despacio. El viento le movió el pelo hacia atrás y levantó la vista, observando la ciudad llena de sombras alargándose.

Él podía elegir reencarnar.

Quizás, con suerte, Kacchan tuviese razón.

.-.

A la mañana siguiente, el diario anunciaba las noticias sobre cómo All Migth había rescatado a un muchacho de un monstruo de barro. Bakugo Katsuki. Había sido un rescate complicado, porque el monstruo de barro había usado a Bakugo como defensa, hasta que el Símbolo de la Paz había llegado. Rescató al joven Bakugo con rapidez, se aseguró que estuviese bien, y luego se retiró, diciéndole al joven que podría llegar a ser un héroe algún día si se aplicaba.

.-.

Arena negra.

Podía ver las paredes y el techo de la escuela, enmarcados por arena negra que siseaba a su alrededor.

El cráneo le dolía como mil demonios, y de allí para abajo, todo el cuerpo le seguía. Era el dolor lo que lo había despertado: no sabía bien cómo, pero su cuerpo estaba haciéndose insensible a cada segundo, rodeado de arena negra y un rostro humanoide que lo miraba, como hecho de cintas oscuras.

Izuku intentó hablar, pero la garganta le raspaba. Esperó unos segundos, y su cuerpo entero pareció mejorar. Siete pisos más abajo del sitio donde había saltado, escuchó una voz cuasi metálica, parecida a la suya.

"Si reencarno, quizás tenga alguna oportunidad".

Izuku pestañeó, y levantó un brazo. Su mano bailó como la cabeza de un títere roto, y ante sus ojos, pudo ver cómo se reconstruía, de forma lenta pero constante. En un segundo dejó de dolerle, y la pudo mover, tan sana como había estado esa misma mañana. Atónito, sintió cómo su cerebro comenzaba a tomar velocidad: no recordaba ninguna habilidad especial que se pareciera a esto, al menos nadie en la sociedad superheroica. El humanoide estaba hecho de cintas negras, que estaban hechas de arena, y empezaba a desintegrarse con el viento. Viento fresco, de cuando el Sol comenzaba a ponerse en la ciudad.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, cuando pudo hablar.

"Kacchan tiene razón. Soy Deku" dijo la voz metálica, y la arena se fue, barrida por el viento.

Izuku se sentó, desconcertado.

Miró a su alrededor, al suelo de baldosas de cemento que hacía las veces de vereda de la puerta delantera de la escuela a una d ellas entradas traseras. Vio la gigantesca estrella de sangre que salía del sitio en donde había golpeado su cabeza en el suelo, con algo de pelo y lo que esperaba que no fuese hueso y cerebro, pero su visión analítica le dijo que sí, que eso era. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, buscando y sin querer encontrar algún hueco, pero la encontró igual que hacía unas horas.

Su ropa estaba rota y llena de polvo.

Levantó la vista, hacia la terraza, y el viento cerró la puerta de golpe, sobresaltándolo.

Se puso de pie. Estaba lleno de una energía nerviosa que no sabía cómo usar.

Corrió hacia la lagunita de peces koi, recuperó el cuaderno quemado y empapado, y llenó su botella de agua en una de las canillas. Limpió como mejor pudo la sangre, y tiró el pedazo de pelo, cráneo y cerebro tras un seto. Lo limpió con todo lo que tenia a mano, para que no hubiese ni rastro de sangre o material genético. El nerviosismo le dio alas en los pies, y corrió a su casa, preguntándose cómo era posible.

.-.

.-.

Demasiadas dieas rondan mi cabeza.

Algunas vienen a mí en medio de mi jornada laboral, cuando trasnoché por leer fanfics de BNHA y se me mezclan los conceptos con un anime que difiere, mucho, del que nos compete. Pero siempre hay alguna vueltita posible que darle.

Saludos

Nakokun


	2. Una ilusión para ayudar a dominarlo

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

2: Una ilusión para ayudar a dominarlo

Todo había empezado cuando un bebé brillante nació en China, según la historia oficial.

Izuku descubrió la otra historia.

Muchos años antes, habían aparecido en todo el mundo unas pocas decenas de personas con una habilidad especial en común, con alguna que otra diferencia. Y era esta habilidad la que hizo que se intentase ocultar todo al público, en especial por la tensión armamentística de ese entonces. Después de todo, eran un gran recurso para probar las armas, uno que podía usarse una y otra vez, casi sin pausa.

Inmortalidad.

Eran humanos que podían volver a la vida después de morir, a veces segundos después. Dependía de cuán dañado estaba el cuerpo, y de si podía regenerarse sin problemas (Izuku pasó los ojos por encima de un texto en donde se describía un experimento en el que se había atravesado a una de estas personas con dos barras de hierro, una a cada lado de la columna, y se las habían dejado allí por días). En su momento, se llegó a dar una recompensa por encontrar aunque fuese a un ejemplar, y la histeria que siguió terminó con cientos de muertes de personas "normales".

Pero no podía empezarse una historia en un tono tan horrible, así que cuando nació el bebé brillante, siguió una avalancha de habilidades especiales. El tema cayó en el olvido, y el único motivo por el que Izuku había descubierto esa historia fue porque una periodista independiente había logrado colocar un artículo en la última edición de un diario opositor al gobierno, uno que revisó más por curiosidad que por creer que tendría algo útil.

Bien.

Leyendo las características de esas personas, reconoció casi todas en sí mismo. Respirando despacio, anotó todo lo que había descubierto en una libreta pequeña, más fácil de esconder que una grande. No había evidencia que los experimentos siguiesen hoy en día, pero no quería arriesgarse. Al menos, no diciéndolo en voz alta. Después de todo, si alguien veía algo extraño, podría decir que era una forma rara de telekinesis.

.-.

"Veamos si funciona ahora"

Katsuki había tomado un día de descanso después del incidente del monstruo de barro antes de volver a su viejo yo. Izuku pretendía que todo a su alrededor era o ruido blanco o un posible delator que lo llevaría al gobierno para que experimentasen con él. Dejó de asistir a las pocas actividades extracurriculares que tenía y decidió concentrarse en dominar su nueva habilidad.

La voz metálica retumbaba en su habitación, y el fantasma negro volcaba su arena en el suelo antes de desaparecer.

"Toma un cubo" la figura giró con todo el torso hacia una pila de cubos amontonados en el suelo "y aplástalo". Las garras, demasiado grandes para ser de humano clásico, se cerraron sobre el cubo de madera, haciéndolo astillas. "Luego dobla la cinta".

Doblar no era la palabra, no, pero Izuku no sabía cómo se llamaba la acción de intentar hacer un moño en un palo de escoba. Que sería muy útil en caso de tener que barrer arena, claro. El fantasma empezó a deshacerse luego de pasar de una mano a otra una pelota de goma blanda, dejándola caer con suavidad en el piso de madera.

Izuku respiró, a medias nervioso y a medias aliviado.

Esto podía servir.

Esto podía ser su habilidad especial, una forma de telekinesis, claro, porque nadie más que él podía ver al fantasma negro. Quizás ni siquiera fuese un fantasma de verdad, sino una alucinación que su mente le mostraba para facilitar el manejo de su telekinesis. Quizás no fuese uno de esos... una de esas personas a las que atrapaban y les hacían horribles experimentos. Pero no iba a pavonearse para ver si se equivocaba.

Estaba menos cansado de lo que pensaba. De hecho, pudo agarrar la escoba y barrer los pedazos de madera sin problemas, llevarlos a la cocina y echarlos en el tacho de orgánicos. Algo de hambre sí tenía, así que empezó a hacer el almuerzo. Era domingo y su madre había salido esa mañana, no volvería hasta la tarde y bien le podía dejar un plato de cena. La arena no tenía olor, sabor ni peso, aunque sí podía sentirla saliendo de él, como si transpirase. Primero en una nube y después tomando forma.

Se dio cuenta que estaba murmurando y paró, miró hacia todos lados y sólo se calmó un poco al ver que no había nadie más a su alrededor.

Quedaban diez meses.

Diez meses para poder dominar una habilidad que no sabía que tenía, y que quizás nadie debería tener. Lo que le recordó que tendría que actualizar su registro para avisar que tenía un tipo limitado de telekinesis. Aún no se lo decía a su madre. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Quizás llorasen los dos de emoción y después al ir al examen de ingreso. El arroz con té sabía mejor que de costumbre. ¿Podía crear más de uno? ¿Y durante más de cinco minutos? ¿Su velocidad fantasmal se veía limitada por la del mismo Izuku?

Mirando su plato vacío, entrelazó los dedos de las manos y llamó a su fantasma.

"Toca lavar los platos. Despacio. Para acostumbrarse"

Miró hacia la ventana, nervioso. Las cortinas estaban echadas, pero Katsuki podría estar allí, a punto de practicar sus explosiones. Un ruido de platos moviéndose unos contra otros llamó su atención a la cocina. El fantasma estaba lavando los platos, lento, y colocándolos en el secaplatos. Puede que no oyesen su voz, pero...

Izuku empezó a grabar sonido con su celular y lo colocó al lado de la pileta de la cocina.

"Sin romper. Mejor lento y bien"

Un plato rozándose con un vaso, el deslizar de los cubiertos en el secacubiertos, el agua dejando de correr y el repasador volviendo a su sitio. El fantasma se quedó allí, esperando, e Izuku le envió otra orden.

"Dime qué eres"

Silencio.

"Eres interesante. Quiero saber quién eres"

Más silencio.

La voz metálica no volvió a sonar, y la arena se desmoronó después de lo que, según el cronómetro de Izuku, habían sido cinco minutos y dos segundos. Si seguía con ese ritmo, cuando llegase el examen podría mantenerlo por quince minutos, más o menos. Tomó su celular y empezó a escuchar el audio. La voz metálica no estaba, sí el tintinear de platos y cubiertos, y el salpicar del agua. Quizás sí fuese una alucinación, después de todo.

Quizás sí podría llegar a tiempo.

.-.

De un lado de las puertas, el sol de la calle.

Del otro, un destino que podía ser grandioso o terrible.

Izuku apretó las correas de su mochila y dio un paso, luego otro, y al cuarto ya estaba adentro.

Miró a su alrededor: un recepcionista lo saludó y le hizo señas para que se acercase al mostrador. Izuku sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de madera, sin articulaciones.

-Buenas tardes, joven- le sonrió con su cabeza de flamenco -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

La boca no obedecía.

-No se preocupe, no muerdo. No tengo dientes- sonrió, e Izuku sintió que le volvía algo de movilidad al cuerpo.

-Bu-buenastardes- logró decir, y el resto de las palabras le salieron a borbotones -Vengoaactualziarmiregistrodetalentoespecial... señor.

-¿Oh?- lo miró con curiosidad -Felicidades en descubrir un poco más de ti mismo, joven. ¿Tienes tus documentos? Cuando me los muestres podremos comenzar con las pruebas.

(Prueba 204: aún sin nombre, ataca el cerebro y paraliza el sistema nervioso. El blanco se ahoga por el peso de sus propios pulmones)

-Lo digo en serio, no muerdo. Y no va a haber agujas ni nada parecido, no tengas miedo. Después de todo, no me quedaría en sitios donde hicieran daño a jóvenes prometedores- el recepcionista hizo una pose, y por un momento pareció que brillaba.

Izuku dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

-Ahora, joven, todo está en orden. ¿Oh?- miró la pantalla, con curiosidad -Vaya, al fin has empezado a florecer.

Fueron hacia una puerta a un lado, y pasaron por una serie de puertas. Izuku escuchó algunos sonidos de golpes y de gruñidos frustrados, una música que lo tranquilizó de inmediato, y luego su pelo empezó a ganar estática.

-Es una señorita que está probando su habilidad eléctrica. Toma, tenemos rociadores de agua de mano- le dijo el otro, pasándole una botella con rociador. Izuku se humedeció el pelo, bastante menos nervioso -Ahora, ella es la doctora Nagaki, y va a confirmar tu nueva habilidad. Una nuevita, doctora- y se retiró, dejándolos en la habitación casi pelada.

La doctora Nagaki era una mujer de cuarenta años, de pelo corto y negro y rostro severo.

-Buenas tardes, joven Midoriya- el muchacho se inclinó, apurado -Esto es un procedimiento normal y sencillo. ¿Has hecho algunas pruebas con tu habilidad especial?

-Eh... sí. Moviendo pequeños objetos.

-Oh, telekinesis- sonrió un poco -Como en las épocas de los superhéroes de cómic.

-¿Se refiere a Movimentra?- la información le volvió a la vez -¿La superheroina que tenía telekinesis y venía de Venus en busca de su hermano, que se publicó por veinte años? ¿La que tuvo dos películas y una serie animada?

-Esa época en donde no había tantas opciones, así que tenían que ser creativas- miró a Izuku por sobre sus anteojos -Veamos, joven, ¿se acuerda de las pruebas de Movimentra?

-Eh... buscó en su cabeza -Mover un objeto pesado con la mente, hacer malabarismos con doce elementos distintos, moldear líquidos y gaseosos, mantenerse sobre el suelo por...

-Pues como no eres Movimentra, empecemos con una prueba más sencilla- fue a por algo en un armario empotrado en la pared -Siéntese, joven Midoriya- señaló una silla que Izuku no había notado, en el centro de la habitación -Veamos qué puede hacer usted. A ver si tiene madera para doble de riesgo de Movimentra.

.-.

Izuku entrelazó los dedos y juntó las palmas, sabiendo que la escena estaba siendo grabada de alguna manera. La arena negra salió de él, y el fantasma apareció a su lado, quieto.

"Mover los cubos, uno en cada mano" la voz metálica no pareció afectar a la doctora.

Tomó los cubos en sus manos arenosas, y la doctora observó, anotando en su portapapeles. Izuku sentía que algo del nerviosismo se le derretía del cuerpo y salía en forma de arena. Luego de los cubos, vino uno con un recipiente con agua, e Izuku dijo que no podía hacer nada con las cosas que no eran sólidas. Omitió decir la palabra "agua". A los dos minutos la mujer sacó un mazo de cartas, lo mezcló, lo dobló hacia arriba y los naipes salieron volando.

-Atrápalos, joven- dijo, sonriendo.

Izuku le dijo al fantasma que fuese a por las cartas, sin tocar a la mujer. El ser obedeció, tomando los naipes con una mano y colocándolas en la otra. Hizo una pila, luego otra, y las puso en la mesita que había entre los dos.

El ruido de la lapicera contra el papel era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Izuku hizo que el fantasma dejase el último de las tres pilas de cartas sobre la mesa, y suspiró, no cansado pero sí aliviado. El ser se deshizo en arena, y se preparó para llamar a otro.

-Ahora, muchacho, sólo nos falta una prueba más- dejó a un lado su portapapeles y la lapicera y lo miró a los ojos, mientras colocaba un candelabro con una vela y la encendía, sin mirar la mecha. La llama prendió y se alargó hacia arriba -Apaga la vela.

Izuku miró la llama, unió las palmas, entrelazó los dedos, y un fantasma nuevo salió de su cuerpo. Extendió una mano hacia la llama, e intentó aplastar el cabo de la vela. La arena se podía quemar y hacer vidrio, pero una simple llamita no le haría nada. La vela se apagó con un siseo, y el fantasma se quedó allí, con los brazos al costado del cuerpo, esperando.

-Con esto terminamos con los exámenes de habilidad- Izuku dejó escapar el aire y la arena cayó al suelo, desvaneciéndose -He comprobado que posees la que dices, y la actualizaremos enseguida. Espera por la confirmación que te llegará por correo, ¿sí?- Izuku sonrió, con algo que no se parecía al cansancio sino al alivio -Y te llamo si hacen película de Movimentra.

.-.

Luego, venía la parte... la siguiente.

Además de dominar su habilidad especial, tendría que entrenar su cuerpo. Si quería tener algo remotamente en común con All Migth, debía comenzar un entrenamiento intensivo. Uno físico. No tenía idea de cómo podría hacer, pero sí que había gimnasios especializados en preparar alumnos para los exámenes de ingreso. Después de todo, había dejado sus actividades extracurriculares, y algo además de la escuela tenía que hacer, ¿no?

Dudaba que pudiera llegar siquiera a los talones a All Migth, pero al menos lo intentaría.

.-.

-Hoy ha venido a renovar su estado de "sin habilidad especial".

-No es tan raro, mujer.

-Pues lo que sí es excepcional, hombre, es la habilidad que demostró tener... y la que dijo que tenía en realidad.

El barman, puro humo violeta con ojos dorados y vestido de traje, colocó sus bebidas frente a cada quien, en la barra.

-Dudo que sea algo intere...

-Es uno de ellos.

-¿Ellos?

-Los primeros.

-Los que brillan.

-No, hombre. Los que vinieron antes de la luz brillante.

Se llevó la copa a los labios pintados y bebió con deleite. El barman se ganaba con creces su reputación, y el sabor a gloria lo hacía mil veces mejor.

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?

Sonrió ante la urgencia del otro.

-Se lo diré a Sensei, con mucho gusto. Así le explicas cuál es tu criterio para decirles que no tienen habilidad especial. Y yo le diré cómo lo descubrí. Al nuevo Ajin.

.-.

.-.

Me ha picado el bicho creativo. Las ideas y las palabras fluyen como el agua, alimentados por un buen sánguche de milanesas, tomate, queso cheddar, mostaza dijion y mayonesa en pan árabe tostado. Se vuelve energía que viaja hacia el cerebro y mis manos, que transforman ideas en palabras que dan sentido y forma a la historia.

Saludos

Nakokun

(1) Podrías poner que "El asunto pasó al olvido" o algo similar, esa oración no tiene mucho sentido.

(2) Puntuación, pls.

(3) ?


	3. Unos grados de desviación en la exósfera

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

3: Unos grados de desviación en la exósfera

Izuku se despidió de su madre esa mañana, nervioso y tranquilo a la vez.

Caminó con pasos rápidos y rígidos por la ruta que había memorizado años atrás, hacia el sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo el examen práctico de entrada a Yuuei. Mientras más acortaba la distancia, más gente como él veía, que parecían estar en un estado parecido al suyo. La entrada, gigantesca a sus ojos, les daba la bienvenida a una nueva etapa de su vida. Quizás hasta podría tener amigos...

-Muévete, imbécil.

La mano de Bakugo fue lo primero que vio, yendo hacia su cara, y retrocedió de un salto, chocando con alguien y tartamudeando sinsentidos. Esperó uno, dos segundos con las manos sobre la cara, pero nada pasó.

-¿Qué miras, quieres pelea?

-Esta clase de comportamiento es indigno de alguien que aspira a ser héroe. Ni siquiera hemos empezado el examen práctico y ya estás acosando a alguien que está aquí por los mismos motivos que tú.

-¿Hah?

Izuku bajó las manos y vio que Bakugo, frente a él, no lo miraba, sino a algo por encima de él, detrás de él... La persona con la que había chocado. Miró hacia arriba y vio a un muchacho de rostro severo, alto y con anteojos.

-¿Así piensas que vas a aprobar el examen?

-¿Qué mierda te importa, cuatro ojos?

-Me importa porque los héroes son tan fuertes como el eslabón más débil del equipo. Podrás tener poder, pero con esa actitud sólo dañarías a los héroes. Así no llegarás nunca.

-¿Quieres pelear, maldito?- asumió una pose agresiva, e Izuku se echó hacia atrás, volviendo a chocar contra el muchacho de anteojos.

-No tengo tiempo para niñatos- dijo, y una mano se posó en el hombro del muchacho de ojos verdes -Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

-Eh, s-sí- dijo Izuku, empezando a caminar al lado del otro, sintiendo los ojos furiosos de Bakugo en su espalda. Cuando ingresaron al edificio, dejó escapar un suspiro y lo miró mejor -Gracias.

-Es mi deber como futuro héroe el ayudar a mis futuros colegas. No sé quién eres, pero sé que si estás aquí, es por una buena razón. No dejes que esa clase de gente te intimide.

Algo más tranquilo, Izuku casi sonrió.

-Sí- dijo, asintiendo.

-Ahora toca la presentación del examen práctico. Mantente alejado del muchacho explosivo, con la actitud que tiene no va a demorar en aprender, o en irse.

.-.

Izuku encontró muchos sitios libres alrededor de Bakugo, pero prefirió deslizarse en uno más cerca de la salida. No prestó atención a quién ocupaba el otro lado del asiento hasta que una voz femenina le habló.

-Qué bien que has llegado- se giró y vio a una chica de rostro amable y pelo castaño -Está a punto de comenzar. Estoy algo nerviosa, ¿y tú?

-Eh... yo... también... creo- movió las manos, sin saber bien qué hacer o decir.

-Dicen que All Migth estará dando clases este año. Será emocionante tenerlo de profesor, a un profesional como él.

-¿Era verdad?- de repente dejó de estar nervioso -¿No era un rumor que echó a correr la revista Capas y Caretas?

-¿Ahí empezó el rumor? Pues parece que ahora es una realidad.

Las luces se apagaron, y cayó el silencio en toda la sala.

.-.

Algo no encajaba.

Izuku observó al delegado de clase preguntar sobre los robots, y una pregunta le subió a los labios, sin poder contenerla.

-¿Qué pasa con quienes quieren ser héroes, pero no tienen habilidades específicas de combate?- Present Mic lo miró, con la boca abierta en medio de una palabra -Es decir, claramente favorece a quienes poseen habilidades especiales ofensivas. ¿No es algo desbalanceado?

El silencio parecía pesar, estático, sobre la sala.

-¡Esa es una pregunta interesante!- como si retomase el hilo, empezó a hablar de nuevo -Si bien parece que tenemos preferencia por habilidades especiales enfocadas en combate, tenemos otras clases para estudiantes que no pasaron el examen práctico, y han sido promovidos a la división de héroes.

Eso no respondió del todo a su pregunta, pero como la luz se apagó, supuso que no iban a dejarle preguntar otra cosa. Parecía un punto delicado. El delegado de clase lo miraba, al parecer, sorprendido.

.-.

Izuku veía las enormes puertas, y sintió que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Veía a su alrededor a muchas personas como él, mucho más relajadas que él, hablando como si fuese un evento deportivo común y corriente. Vio a la muchacha de la tribuna, pero sintió que los pies le pesaban y no podía moverse. Sintió los ojos de alguien sobre él, y se giró para ver a Iida, quien asintió en su dirección. Izuku intentó devolverle el gesto, pero se sintió como si estuviese hecho de madera.

Agradeció no transpirar arena al estar nervioso.

Porque había usado sus habilidades antes, sí, pero nunca frente a otras personas. Después del examen de actualización, le mostró a su madre que podía mover objetos, y sintió los ojos llorosos la ver la alegría llorosa de su madre. Lo usaba poco en casa, mucho fuera, probando sus límites. Nunca con tanta gente alrededor. En el gimnasio no lo usaba, porque había gente, y aquí había mucha gente, y sentía que lo miraban, lo miraban a él, sabiendo...

-¿Qué esperan, una invitación?

La voz de Present Mic lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Comiencen!

.-.

El primer robot apareció a los pocos segundos de entrar. Izuku se sorprendió ante lo pesados que eran, sintiendo el impacto en el suelo subiéndole por las piernas. Chocó las palmas, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, dejando que la arena se vertiese tras él. Sintió que el robot lo seguía.

"Corta el cuello" dijo la voz metálica, y se dio vuelta para mirar a la máquina, que no lo miraba al fantasma, sino a él. El ser de arena desapareció de su campo visual, e Izuku se quedó quieto, oyendo el aire silbar.

El fantasma golpeó el cuello de la máquina.

El impulso no fue lo suficiente como para cortarlo, pero sí para que la cabeza rebotase en el suelo, y la máquina pareció perder potencia. Luego de unos segundos tensos, se apagó.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que sería mío.

Izuku miró al dueño de la voz. Un muchacho rubio y con un cinturón muy brillante lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Creo que tendré que ir a por otro antes que se terminen. Adieu.

El muchacho disparó un láser a un lado, y con el impulso desapareció.

"¿Antes que se... terminen?"

La voz metálica le dio sonido externo a sus pensamientos internos. A lo lejos, oyó el sonido de una batalla, y recordó algo sobre puntos. Puntos por cada máquina, y si había puntos, debía de haber una tabla de posiciones.

-QUEDAN SEIS MINUTOS- la voz de Present Mic llegó con claridad a su oídos, y le dio energía a sus piernas.

"Ir a por las máquinas" dijo la voz metálica.

.-.

-28 puntos.

-¡Uf! ¡45 puntos!

-¡32! ¡Muere!

La cantidad de enemigos descendía con rapidez, y no sabía cuántos estaban destinados para esa prueba. Por la cantidad de pedazos metálicos a su alrededor, ya habían caído muchos.

"Buscar nuevos robots" pudo escuchar la voz casi como si estuviese al lado, pero estaba a diez metros, encaramado a la pared de un edificio. Izuku vio uno, pero una explosión lo hizo pedazos. Giró a su alrededor, sintiendo que el tiempo que se le acababa le pesaba como el plomo. El fantasma se deshizo en arena, volando con el viento. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Izuku recordó que sólo había ganado dos puntos.

Y, entonces, llegó el terremoto.

.-.

El robot era más grande que los edificios más altos de la zona.

La visión fue como una ola gigante, que se llevó corriendo a los demás participantes. Izuku, comprendiendo que nada podía hacer contra eso, se dio la vuelta y los siguió. No iban a matarlo, pero...

-Ouuuuch...

La voz lo hizo detenerse.

Allí, bajo lo que parecía ser parte de un edificio destrozado, se encontraba la muchacha de pelo castaño.

Sobre ella, la sombra del robot crecía.

La arena negra salió disparada.

.-.

David no le había ganado a Goliat por fuerza.

No, eso no se consideraba siquiera.

Izuku sabía que, si fuese un enfrentamiento de fuerza, no sería más que un mosquito. Por eso, sabía que su única oportunidad sería el aprovechar los puntos débiles. Esos a los que el robot no podía llegar por ser demasiado grande, pero él sí, porque el fantasma podía.

Las partes planas eran similares al blindado de tanques. Atacar allí sería inútil.

Pero las articulaciones eran otro tema.

Colocando toda su fuerza en el zarpazo, Izuku le ordenó al fantasma que cortase, con sus garras, hasta que el brazo cayese. O hasta que no pudiera usarlo. Vio, tenso, cómo el robot lo veía, sin ver a la muchacha, y cómo levantaba el brazo, en un movimiento que duró mil años y medio segundo a la vez.

"Cortarcortarcortarcortarcortar"

Cada zarpazo parecía no hacer nada.

El brazo cedió un poco.

No había sido visible de no haberlo esperado, pero así y todo Izuku sabía que no era suficiente.

Transpiró arena y le ordenó que fuese a por la muchacha, que ya estaba intentando mover los escombros que tenía encima.

"Ciudado. Chica de carne y hueso" oyó que se movían, despacio, y vio que el robot pareció notar que algo le pasaba a su brazo.

"Distrae" dijo el otro, dejando de lado la articulación y yendo hacia lo que parecía ser la cámara, con trozos de cable y metal. Suficiente como para entorpecer la visión.

Las manos sosteniendo una esfera de energía, de control.

Izuku empezó a transpirar, y no por el nerviosismo.

-¡Oye!- la muchacha lo llamó, e Izuku asintió, sin responder -Si estás bien, ¡vámonos!

Fantasma uno aprovechó un árbol que salió volando cerca de la cabeza. Tomó impulso, agarró el tronco, y lo estrelló, con las raíces y la tierra de frente, en la cámara del robot gigante, deshaciéndose en arena.

El segundo también estaba desbaratándose.

-¡Sí, vamos!- dijo Izuku, comenzando a trotar hacia ella. Lento. No llegaría. Si llamaba a un tercer fantasma...

-¡Vamos!

La voz era conocida, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

Sintió que un par de brazos le rodeaban la cintura y se lo cargaban al hombro, un hombro musculoso y alto. Viendo cómo el robot empezaba a apagarse, con Uraraka en el otro brazo musculoso, se alejaron a toda velocidad de la zona de desastre.

.-.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- le dijo a Iida, al llegar a la zona segura -No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado allí.

-Probablemente habrías tenido que caminar bastante. Y para eso están los héroes, ¿no?

Izuku rió, algo nervioso, recordando lo de los puntos. Dos puntos. AL menos no era cero, pero dudaba que eso lo pusiese muy alto en la tabla de posiciones.

-Gracias a tí también, Midoriya- dijo Uraraka, inclinándose ante él -No sé qué hiciste, pero me ayudaste a escapar. Antes que tú pudieras...

-Es... es que no podía... es que eres... es que venía el robot... - los nervios le volvieron al cuerpo, y se puso rojo. Intentó no tartamudear, pero no le fue posible, así que cerró la boca y se inclinó de nuevo -¡M-muchas gracias a los dos! ¡P-por todo!

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntar qué habilidad tienes? Lucía algo rara- preguntó Uraraka.

-Es... telekinesis. Mi madre puede mover objetos pequeños, y yo... bueno, puedo mover cosas algo más grandes.

-¿Un gen recesivo? ¿Uno que invierte la dilución de las habilidades especiales?- Iida lo miró, curioso.

-¿Recesivo? ¿Por qué no uno que estuviese presente en antepasados paternos lejanos, y que dada la combinación con las habilidades de mi madre, resultase en algo así? Es decir, Kamui Woods dijo que era algo similar en su caso...

-Una de mis bisabuelas tenía una habilidad parecida a la mía. Sólo que ella hacía más livianas las cosas para siempre, yo modifico la gravedad por un tiempo.

-¡Como un concentrado!- Izuku la miró, sonriendo -Es como cuando te especializas en un rubro y puedes hallar los límites y empujar más allá, y entonces expandes la capacidad humana y...

-Bien, jóvenes, veo que ustedes están de buen ánimo.

La voz, gentil, los hizo mirar a los tres hacia un lado. Una adorable viejecita los miraba, sonriendo.

-¡Recovery Girl!- dijo Izuku, emocionado.

-Vaya, muchacho, veo que el susto se te ha pasado.

-Er... sí- dijo, algo avergonzado.

-Es normal. Veamos, jovencitos, vamos a ponerlos casi nuevos para que puedan salir andando hacia sus casas.

.-.

La carta llegó una semana después.

Dos personas solicitaron que se les diese algunos puntos propios a Izuku.

Midoriya aprobó con dos puntos de villanos y noventa y cinco de rescate.

.-.

-Es hora de subir de nivel.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo costó bastante, debido a que no me decidía qué ruta tomar. Pero al fin pude ponerlo de una forma que me agradase.

Saludos

Nakokun


	4. Los fantasmas atraviesan paredes, la gen

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

4: Los fantasmas atraviesan paredes, la gente no

Los fantasmas eran más fuertes que Izuku.

En la carrera de velocidad, había bajado algo su tiempo, pero en el resto de las pruebas había llamado a su fantasma, y la diferencia era notoria.

En la prueba del agarre, le ordenó al fantasma que _rodease_ su mano, como si las cintas fuesen una transformación de chica mágica. Dejó escapar una risita medio nerviosa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Midoriya?- preguntó Aizawa.

-N-no, nada, una tontería.

Las cintas de arena envolvieron su mano, y sintió su caricia en sus dedos. Al apretar, no las percibió entre sus dedos y la manija, pero sabía que estaba allí.

"Es un guante de refuerzo, no una prensa industrial" dijo la voz metálica.

Izuku apretó, cada vez más fuerte.

-112 kilos- observó Aizawa, y las pruebas continuaron.

"Son botas con resortes, no tacos" oyó cuando dio un paso, con las manos unidas, y se subió a los... zapatos del fantasma. Calculó el salto para que pareciese que estaba tomando impulso en un resorte, o un trampolín, antes de salir dando vueltas y aterrizar sobre la arena de espaldas. Al menos había superado los diez metros de largo... Y el objetivo era salto en largo. Soponía.

Ni lo intentó en los saltos al costado, pero el fantasma lanzó la pelota a un kilómetro y medio de distancia... Mucho más lejos que Bakugo.

-¡DEKU!

Escuchó las explosiones y la voz al mismo tiempo, y se dio vuelta, aún con el fantasma a su lado. Bakugo estaba yendo hacia él, impulsándose con explosiones, como una furiosa bala de cañón.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO, DEKU?!

El fantasma estaba a punto de ir hacia él para agarrarlo y salir corriendo, o para atrapar al furioso muchacho y pararlo, o no sabía qué, cuando unas cintas, y no de arena, se enroscaron alrededor de Bakugo.

-Deja de obligarme a usar mi habilidad, maldición. Tengo ojo seco- dijo Aizawa, con las cintas rodeándolo, y mirando enojado al rubio muchacho -He borrado tu habilidad, por ahora. O te calmas o te vas.

Cuando las cintas cayeron, Bakugo miró enojado al profesor, y furioso a Izuku, pero fue a su lugar y se limiró a mirar al muchacho de pelo verde, masticando rabia y haciendo que el resto de aspirantes intentase no acercarse demasiado a él.

.-.

Izuku había rediseñado su traje varias veces desde el día... desde ese día de la arena negra.

La ropa u otros objetos, como cascos, antiparras o zapatos, no impedían que la arena se materializase fuera de él. Por eso, bien podría llevar una armadura medieval o una túnica corta de seda, y podría invocar a sus fantasmas. Había pensado en una capa, pero si Edna Moda decía que nada de capas, entonces nada de capas.

Los fantasmas a veces podían ver y oír, e Izuku percibía esas sensaciones como en segundo plano, algo distinto a los recuerdos. Podía analizar la situación, crear estrategias nuevas, y mandar a los fantasmas con órdenes actualizadas, dependiendo de la situación. Pensó en Aizawa-Erasehead, y en cómo usaba unos anteojos especiales para que nadie supiese para dónde estaba mirando. Eso estaría bien para él, que podía hacer parecer que observaba algo cuando, en realidad, su fantasma le mandaba visuales y audio de otro lugar.

Su traje anterior tenía máscara sola en vez de visor, pero ahora tenía otras ideas. Un casco con cubre-boca como una sonrisa, y dos orejas de conejo dibujadas (bueno, no de conejo, más parecidas a pelo). Pensó en colocarlas como antenas, pero eran poco prácticas y serían un punto débil. Un traje entero, que le cubriese todo el cuerpo y no dejase ver en detalle su anatomía, sería preferible. Con un cinturón como el de Batman, claro, porque no podía depender de sus fantasmas. Y hablando de fantasmas, tenía que tomar otras cosas en cuenta.

¿Cómo afectaba el color a su habilidad? Es decir, ¿debería tener algo en tonos claros, para saber si alguien veía a su fantasma, o algo en colores más oscuros, para disimularlo? Nadie más los veía, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. Si usaba ropas oscuras, quizás no notasen cuando... no, lo iban a notar. Aunque fuese del mismo color que su fantasma, iban a notar que había más de uno, y si no lo veían, no valía la pena preocuparse por el camuflaje.

Camuflaje...

.-.

All Might tenía un traje brillante, que atraía las miradas. Si habilidad especial era su fuerza: podía resistir los golpes mejor que el resto, de ahí que su traje dijese "mírame".

Izuku no tenía esa habilidad.

El traje que recibió era de un color verde apagado, con el casco, el visor y el protector de boca. Nada espectacular, o que llamase la atención, y menos aún que dejase ver su rostro. Ideal para que lo subestimasen, siendo el tercer varón de menor estatura, después de Mineta y Tokoyami. Al primero lo dejaban de lado enseguida, el segundo era más intimidante, y luego venía Izuku.

Cuando salieron al campo de entrenamiento, para que se les sortease en pareja, Izuku oró en silencio para que no le tocase con...

-Bakugo- el nombre cayó como una lápida -Uraraka. Serán los villanos.

Pudo respirar de nuevo.

-Midoriya. Iida. Les toca el equipo de los héroes.

Atónita, la chica miró a Bakugo, que le devolvió la mirada con mala cara.

-Sólo no te entrometas en mi camino.

-Así caen los villanos, por no trabajar en equipo- le retrucó.

-¿¡Qué mierda dijiste!?

-Por favor continúa, Bakugo, así nos será más fácil derrotarlos- dijo Iida, sonriendo con algo de malicia. Miró a Izuku -Será un ejercicio interesante.

El otro muchacho sonrió, aún nervioso pero también algo aliviado.

.-.

El edificio estaba tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo.

Bakugo había salido de la habitación con la bomba apenas pudo, después de ladrarle a Uraraka que se quedase allí, que él iría a por Deku y compañía. La muchacha lo miró mal, pero era la mejor formación: los ataques a distancia serían más efectivos contra los dos héroes.

Sabía cómo ser ruidoso, y sabía cómo ser silencioso. También sabía que Deku no iría a por la bomba, no, para eso estaba Cuatro Ojos. Y por eso Uraraka era la mejor para evitarlo. A ver cuánto impulso lograba en el medio del aire.

Escuchó pasos, y sintió la adrenalina correrle con más intensidad.

Deku.

Pasos de Deku, no los grandes y espaciados de Iida, no, estos sonaban como los dudosos pasos de ese Deku, que se había atrevido a presentarse en el examen y ahora estaba allí, por robarle su meta de toda la vida. Pasos lentos, cautelosos, como los de un conejo acercándose a la zona de los lobos.

Esperó a que llegase a cierta distancia.

Y entonces, salió de su escondite y lanzó su puño derecho hacia el frente.

.-.

Uraraka miraba la bomba y la puerta, oyendo el grupo de Bakugo unos pisos más abajo. Eso quería decir que se estaban moviendo. Sabiendo la habilidad especial de Iida, era obvio quién iba a ir a por la bomba. Por eso, con una mano en la bomba y otra apuntando hacia la puerta, esperaba, mirando a las ventanas de tanto en tanto. Esa era otra posibilidad, pero no veía a Iida subiendo por las paredes.

Un ruido en la ventana.

Con un ojo en la bomba y otra en la ventana, recordó la habilidad especial de Midoriya. Si era telekinesis, eso no podría ser otra cosa que una distracción. Izuku entraría en cualquier momento y...

-¡DEKUUU!

...y Bakugo la dejaría sorda.

Había algunos objetos cerca, ideales para lanzarle a quienquiera que entrase a por la bomba.

La explosión fue primero, el golpe y los gritos vinieron después.

.-.

Había esquivado el derechazo.

Bakugo lo miró, sonriendo con los dientes apretados. El otro parecía, no asustado pero podría cambiar eso, atento a él.

-¿Me lo dirás ahora, Deku?

-¿Q-qué?- voz temblorosa. No se esperaba ese ataque. Si el casco hubiese sido de tela, quizás podría verle la cara, aunque sea media.

-¿Qué te crees, viniendo aquí?- apoyó una mano en la pared, listo para impulsarse -¿Y robándome el puesto? Dije que vendría aquí, sería el único que vendría aquí, y te apareces tú.

-B-Bakugo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- la explosión fue cercana, al torso, e imposible de esquivar. Sonrió al ver que Izuku daba traspiés hacia atrás, rodeado de humo. Sus manos ansiaban tirar de la argolla de sus guanteletes en forma de granada. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, fue a por él, preparando el puño derecho y apuntándolo hacia su rostro.

Izuku se movió.

No como siempre, sino de una forma... rara. En un segundo estaba dando tumbos hacia atrás, al siguiente estaba a diez metros de distancia, aún aturdido, pero en pie. Distancia perfecta. Apuntó con una de sus muñequeras-granada, e Izuku pareció recuperar el sentido. Sus ojos se encontraron, y algo pareció cambiar en el aire.

La granada salió disparada en línea recta.

Y, luego, dobló por un pasillo lateral.

Menos de un segundo después, Bakugo sintió cómo algo lo agarraba de los hombros y lo llevaba hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Izuku no se había movido, pero seguía mirándolo. Telekinesis. Claro, el maldito bastardo lo había contraatacado con telekinesis.

-Ya no soy el "Deku" que te seguía a todos lados, Bakugo- la voz era algo más firme, pero tamblaba con una emoción mezclada -Ahora, soy el "Deku" que no se rinde. ¡Y seré un héroe, Bakugo!

-¿Qué dices, bastardo?- si se distraía, podía dispararle con la otra muñequera-granada, y entonces sería cuestión de no dejarlo reponerse. Tenía una sola oportunidad. Si de verdad era telekinético, entonces...

Dejó que las pequeñas explosiones empezasen en su espalda, quemando el material de las paredes y provocando humo. Olía poco bonito. Bakugo tomó aire con fuerza, mirando a Izuku.

-Ahora sí estoy enojado, _Deku_.

Para cuando logró que el humo cubriese todo el pasillo, la tos de Izuku era bien audible. También lo fueron sus pasos, que se dirigieron hacia el lado contrario de su primer brazalete-granada. Pero no podá estar lejos, no con la presión que ejercía contra su cuerpo. La sintió desvanecerse, y recordando el trazado del edificio, corrió hacia una parte que quedaba debajo de su objetivo. Lo escuchó arriba, aún tosiendo, y disparó.

La explosión destrozó el suelo.

El grito ahogado de Izuku le hizo sonreír, y se impulsó al siguiente piso, sabiendo dónde encontrarlo. No por nada se había memorizado el trazado del edificio. Había destruido el suelo de un punto central del segundo piso, donde se tenía que pasar si se quería ir al tercero. Iida iría a por la bomba, pero eso era problema de Uraraka. Él tenía cuentas que arreglar con Deku.

.-.

Uraraka le lanzó otra caja a Iida, haciéndole tropezar.

El muchacho esperaba obstáculos al nivel del suelo, pero no al del pecho, la cara o la cadera, y Uraraka tenía buena puntería. Además, no eran objetos pesados, sino que dificultaban el moverse. Con dos minutos de reloj restantes, sólo tenía que mantenerlo ocupado, mientras Bakugo luchaba contra Midoriya. Y, si lograba tocar a Iida...

Algo la agarró por la cintura.

Algo la agarró por la cintura, pegándole los brazos al cuerpo y elevándola sobre el suelo, y la llevó hacia el centro de la estancia, donde no había nada que ella pudiese tocar. Ni siqueira podía tocar lo que la estaba tocando a ella, y cuando vio a Iida verla allí flotando sin control, supo lo que iba a pasar.

Iida corrió hacia la bomba, tocándola y dando el aviso.

.-.

Izuku se escondió del otro lado de Iida.

-Ustedes no actuaron como debieron haber actuado- dijo Aizawa, con voz cansada y algo molesta -En una situación real, habría habido muchos más problemas. Y te calmas o te ato- las cintas comenzaorn a girar alrededor del docente. Izuku pensó que se parecían un poco a las suyas.

Yayorozu estaba ennumerando los aciertos y los errores de cada equipo. No le sorprendió para nada lo que Bakugo se rehusase a trabajar en equipo. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que comentase en su estrategia de usar el factor sorpresa, mientras Iida y él unían fuerzas para derrotar a los villanos.

-Usaron de forma táctica sus habilidades, pese a que no habían trabajado juntos antes- concluyó -Además, sus personalidades son compatibles, mientras que las de Bakugo y Uraraka no encajaron. Bakugo parecía buscar pelea más que detener a los héroes, mientras que Uraraka utilizó sus habilidades de forma más estratégica. El no trabajar en equipo no sirve en el mundo de hoy.

.-.

La sangre no le hervía, pero se volvía fuego líquido al salir por su piel, en forma de sudor, a voluntad.

Veía a la clase felicitar a Deku, a DEKU, por su desempeño en el ejercicio. Cómo habían minimizado los daños estructurales, a diferencia de otros equipos. Cómo había usado su habilidad especial de forma más creativa. Cómo había logrado vencer al equipo de los villanos.

Deku.

Deku lo había derrotado a él.

Deku, el débil e inútil Deku, que no tenía habilidad especial y estaba desapareciendo en la distancia, y de repente estaba allí, en Yuuei, robándole su oportunidad de ser el mejor héroe. El de ser mejor que All Might. Deku, el fanboy insoportable y debilucho. Deku.

Deku.

DEKU.

-E-eres...

Se detuvo, camino a la salida de la escuela.

-Eres fuerte, B-bakugo- una pausa nerviosa -P-por eso quiero...

-Cállate.

Se giró y lo vio allí, nervioso, aún con esa duda en el cuerpo y sin animarse a acortar distancia.

-Voy a ser el más fuerte, Deku. Y superaré a todos los extras de esta academia. Dejaré atrás a All Might. Y te derrotaré, aunque tenga que hacerte pedazos.

El otro pareció relajarse.

Eso lo hizo enfurecer.

-¿Te crees que es una broma?- se dio la vuelta, sintiendo que quería hacer explotar algo -¡Esto no es un juego, maldito Deku!- avanzó uno, dos, tres pasos -Voy a hacerte pedazos y...

-Ya lo hiciste.

La voz no era la de Deku.

Era su tono, su acento, su volumen, pero algo estaba mal, algo que Bakugo sintió hasta dentro de las costillas.

-Cuando destrozaste mi cuaderno de notas, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que nunca tendría oportunidad de entrar en Yuuei. Me hiciste pedazos ese día, en más de un sentido.

Sus ojos ahora no tenían dudas, y Bakugo pensó que _ese no era Midoriya_ , aunque luciese como tal, y se comportase como tal.

-¿Sabes? Ese día en que te rescató All Might del monstruo de barro... a mí no me rescató nadie. Nadie vino en mi ayuda cuando lo necesité. Y dolió, Bakugo. Dolió más el saberlo que, no sé, el caer de un séptimo piso. Como me dijiste que hiciera, por si renacía y obtenía alguna habilidad especial. Pero así no funciona, y así no funcionó.

Izuku dio un paso al frente, y el otro retrocedió.

-Te admiraba tanto, Bakugo. Quería ser tan genial como tú, tan seguro de tí mismo como tú, tan bueno en todo como tú... pero ahora te veo de otra manera. Y eres horrible.

Se tensó, apretando los puños, y sintiendo que podría lanzarle un derechazo sin que su maldita telekinesis lo detuviera.

-Mucho ha cambiado, Bakugo. Veo que algunas cosas no valían la pena, así que no me esforzaré por ellas. Pero sí me esforzaré para ser un héroe, Bakugo Katsuki, así que esfuérzate tú también en ello. Porque yo no le digo a la gente que se tire del techo. Eso es lo que diría un villano, y uno de poca monta. Así que, si quieres que me muera, deberás matarme tú. Y eso no es muy de héroe.

-¿Qué demonios te crees, tú pe-?

-¡Muchachos!

La voz de All Might rompió el ambiente.

Izuku volvió su rostro hacia el héroe, mirándolo con cada vez más emoción en los ojos. Bakugo sentía algo amargo en la boca, y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible. Ya mañana lidiaría con todo esto. Deku no le había dicho ese ridículo sobrenombre infantil desde que se reencontraron, notó, y eso sólo era la frutilla intragable de algo cada vez más amargo.


	5. Ojos de fantasmas en medio de la batalla

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

5: Ojos de fantasmas en medio de la batalla

Izuku sentía algo de aprensión al ver a su fantasma cerca de su madre.

Por un lado, sabía que nunca la lastimaría, si podía evitarlo. Por el otro, sus fantasmas seguían siendo más altos, más fuertes y más rápidos que él. Como Kat- como Bakugo. Sabía que no era, ni de lejos, lo mismo, pero de todos modos sabía que era como el fuego, o el mar. No había que temerlo, había que respetarlo.

Además, él quería ser héroe.

-Bien, Izuku, ahora concéntrate- le dijo su madre -Puedes manejar los objetos sólidos y algunos gases, como vimos con el humo de las velas. Ahora, intentemos con...

-El agua me supera, mamá- dijo, con un suspiro cansado -Creo que ese es un límite de mi habilidad especial.

-Pues intentémoslo, Izukun. Quizás la barrera fuese mental.

Izuku pestañeó.

Si era una habilidad especial, eso significaba que era algo biológico. Genético, quizás. Y la genética tendía a evolucionar, por lo que si, en un principio, esta habilidad especial no incluía poder manipular el agua, quizás ahora eso había cambiado, y quizás su mente ponía la barrera. Y si era una barrera mental, podría analizarla y superarla, con...

Su madre lo miraba, sonriendo.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Ella asintió.

-Estás progresando, Izukun. Siempre fuiste un muchacho que aprendía rápido. Podrás superar este obstáculo, eres listo y tienes empuje para esto.

Los ojos se le sentían borrosos y húmedos.

-Oh- dijo su madre, al sentir que un par de brazos invisibles la rodeaban, y sonrió de nuevo, más contenta.

.-.

El límite era de quince minutos.

Quince minutos por fantasma.

Los dos que había usado en la primera prueba habían enviado información sensorial a la vez, y había sido algo complicado, pero manejable. Nadie esperaba que uno estuviese con Iida en la misma habitación, o que espiase... no, espiar no. Observar. Eso, que observase la habitación con la bomba.

Una vez superado el pudor de "estoy espiando", Izuku enviaba a sus fantasmas a explorar. Escondiéndose en las sombras, claro, y esperando a que se disolviesen a la distancia, cuando había eventos interesantes cerca. O sólo para practicar.

En esos momentos, observaba a Kamui Woods atrapando a un arrebetador a tres cuadras de distancia, y a Endeavour deteniendo el robo de un banco, a kilómetro y medio. Un tercer fantasma estaba en un terreno baldío, rodeado de los restos de un edificio derrumbado. Y todo esto mientras iba caminando a la escuela.

Antes había enviado un fantasma a ver si Bakugo había salido ya, para no cruzárselo. Ahora sabía que era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir. No todo los héroes o heroínas eran gente agradable, en general o a su parecer. Endeavour le daba una mala sensación. Bakugo le daba otra. Y fantasma uno terminaba su ciclo de existencia. No iba a llamar a otro, estaba llegando a la escuela y hoy iban a salir de excursión.

.-.

Izuku sintió que su cuerpo caía al agua, y se sintió desconcertado.

Manoteó hasta poder llegar a la superficie, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno. Intentó llamar a su fantasma, pero la arena se deshacía al contacto con el agua. Sintió que le subía el pánico a la garganta, y luego vio al hombre-tiburón nadando hacia él, con las fauces abiertas. Asui apareció cual ángel marino. El barco, que en teoría iba a ser parte del ejercicio de rescate, no estaba lejos de allí.

Y los villanos los rodeaban.

Llamó a su arena, que respondió, pero supo que no serviría para luchar en el agua. Se disolvería apenas tocase el líquido. El fantasma se quedó tras él, como un centinela, sin orden de acción. Paralizado.

Alguien le hablaba.

-¡Midoriya!- Izuku miró al muchacho vestido de violeta, y debió de notársele en la cara lo que sentía -¿Qué hacemos? Nos rodean los villanos y somos tres novatos.

Debió de haber llamado a sus fantasmas enseguida. Era como en el ejercicio práctico, no, el examen práctico de ingreso, en donde nadie les había dado una señal de partida. La estampida...

-Fue su idea- dijo, como en trance.

-¿Qué dices, Midoriya?- Mineta lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

-La estampida de periodistas de ayer. Usaron la distracción para obtener información, para saber cuándo y quiénes estarían aquí- ¿podrán saltar sus fantasmas hasta las rocas de su alrededor? ¿Podría avisar a alguien fuera del domo? ¿Podría poner sobre aviso a All Migth que este grupo de villanos quería matarlo?

Y no lo dirían a la ligera, sin alguna base.

-Midoriya, estás murmurando como en trance- dijo Asui.

-Ah, sí, perdón- miró al agua, y vio que estaban rodeados de villanos.

-¿Qué hacemos, chicos?

Izuku recordó ese video, ese video que había visto miles de veces de chico. All Migth no estaba allí, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviesen opciones. Porque había una.

-Luchamos para ganar- dijo, y la voz metálica hizo eco tras él.

.-.

El primer fantasma cayó a medio camino de la superficie seca más cercana.

Izuku decidió ser más creativo.

Con tres fantasmas, uno en los hombros del otro, hizo que los tres saltasen, que dos se impulsasen en los pies del primero, contrarrestando fuerzas opuestas y que el tercero se impulsase en pies del segundo. Logró llegar a tierra seca. Lo envió con órdenes de investigar la situación en la entrada, donde había docentes luchando. De momento, sin intervenir.

Y sin que nadie lo notase.

-¿Por qué no atacan? Nos tienen en sus manos, rodeándonos como peces en un barril.

-Quizás... no conocen nuestras habilidades especiales.

Asui los miró, curiosa.

-Por ejemplo, tú dijiste que tus habilidades eran muy ventajosas en el agua, y te enviaron aquí. Si supieran de tus habilidades, entonces estarías en la zona de incendio.

-Tiene lógica. ¿Y eso cómo nos servirá ahora?

-No saben qué podemos hacer. Entonces...

El barco entero se sacudió.

-¿Qué están cuchicheando? ¡Vengan aquí a conversar cara a cara!

Mineta entró en pánico y una lluvia de esferas violeta voló hacia el agua.

.-.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad.

Si esto fallaba, los villanos terminarían matándolos. Si sólo fuese él, podría revivir enseguida y luchar, pero Asui y Mineta sólo tenían una vida. Y no podía dejarlos morir por su propia debilidad.

Cintas envolviendo sus brazos y piernas.

-Midoriya, ¿te volviste más alto?

-Mineta, Asui, tengo un plan.

La inclinación del barco empezaba a recordarle al Titanic, y cuando terminó de explicarlo, estaba casi a cuarenta y cinco grados de inclinación.

Suficiente para poder dar un buen salto.

-¡MUERE!

.-.

En retrospectiva, fue un experimento interesante.

Izuku no supo si fue por la fuerza cinética o no, pero logró dar un buen puñetazo. Suficientemente fuerte para que el agua se separase, primero, y se juntase, después, pegando a los villanos con las esferas de Mineta. Saltó antes que el agua regresase a donde estaba. Cuando sintió la lengua de Asui agarrarlo, llevándolo hacia otro sitio, suspiró de alivio. Estaba algo mojado y su fantasma se había deshecho, pero aún tenía al centinela, y era mejor ir, rápido, hacia la puerta de entrada.

Erasehead estaba en problemas.

Su fantasma comenzaba a desvanecerse, e Izuku envió un par más, saliendo del agua y escondiéndose tras unas rocas en la orilla. La voz metálica era clara: "detener a los villanos". Empezaba a sentir algo de cansancio con el ¿quinto? ¿sexto? fantasma en menos de una hora, pero no podía flaquear.

Y, entonces, vio al Noumu.

.-.

El primer golpe fue a las articulaciones.

-¿Huh? ¿Ha llegado un nuevo jugador?- dijo el hombre de las manos.

(Daba miedo, pero más miedo daba ver a Erasehead bajo esa cosa monstruosa)

El objetivo no era mutilar, sino hacer que lo soltase. Por eso, fue a por los puntos de presión de los brazos, primero. El Noumu manoteó en el aire, y un fantasma tiró de su mano, de su brazo, hacia atrás, mientras otro le apretaba la muñeca y le soltaba el pulgar de la otra mano, hasta que dejó libre a Erasehead. Retrocedió un par de pasos, dando tumbos, de espaldas.

Izuku esperaba que la sangre que rodeaba su cabeza no fuese indicio de algo peor.

-¿Así que no has hecho bien tu trabajo de transporte? Huh- esos ojos se volvieron hacia su escondite, e Izuku se agachó más tras la roca. Invocó a otro fantasma -Aprovechemos para bajarle el orgullo a ese "Símbolo de la paz".

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

En un segundo, el villano estaba lejos, y al siguiente, estaba cerca de ellos, cerca de Asui, con su mano derecha extendida hacia ella, e Izuku recordó el codo de Erasehead. Se imaginó el rostro de la chica desbaratándose como una flor seca. Y vio que la mano izquierda iba hacia él. Se cerraba sobre su brazo, sentía sus dedos en su brazo, apretando...

...y nada sucedió.

-Vaya, Erasehead, qué molesto eres.

Hasta que un brazo grande y fuerte lo rodeó, y tiró de Izuku hacia atrás, llevándose al hombre de las manos con el otro brazo.

-¿Qué eres tú, niño? ¿Un cheater?- lo miró de arriba abajo mientras el Noumu saltaba, alejándose de la escena, con Izuku bajo un brazo y el villano de las manos bajo el otro. De cerca daba mucho más miedo, y tenía los brazos atrapados, y apretaba con fuerza. Intentó llamar a otro fantasma, cerrando los ojos, y sintió cuatro dedos apoyarse en su cara -Mírame cuando te hablo.

Un brazo hecho de arena aferró la mano y tiró hacia atrás.

El otro fantasma arañó el brazo del Noumu hasta que soltó a Izuku, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, esquivando el cerebro expuesto. Saltó, con Izuku dentro, hacia cualquier parte, alejándose, porque el fantasma que tenía al de las manos estaba desvaneciéndose, y podía sentir que, en cualquier momento, este iba a desbaratarse también.

Un estruendo resonó en la entrada.

-NO TEMAN.

La voz alivió todo el cuerpo de Izuku, y casi se echó a llorar.

-YA HE VENIDO.

.-.

Izuku no recordaba haver visto a All Migth sin su sonrisa brillante.

Ahora, era imponente.

Y estaba furioso.

Llamando a un nuevo fantasma, y sintiendo que se iba a desmayar, recibió a Erasehead en brazos arenosos y fue hacia la entrada. Su prioridad era ir hacia allá, pero una sensación desagradable no dejaba de morderle la conciencia.

-Te estás debilitando.

La voz del villano llegó a sus oídos con claridad, y casi se detuvo. Asui lo empujó para que siguiese. Sus observaciones le habían dicho lo mismo, pero ahora... ahora era como un bloque de hielo en el estómago.

Corrió hacia la entrada, donde varios de sus colegas estaban esperándoles, y dejó a Erasehead al lado de Trece. Se sentó en el piso, agotado. El fantasma se desvaneció. ¿Podría crear otro? El peso en el estómago y las vueltas de su cabeza, por el agotamiento mental y sus sospechas, era demasiado para él.

Algo andaba... peor de lo que pensaba.

La cabeza le pesaba tanto que se deslizó hacia el suelo, apoyándola en el piso. Los sonidos de puños poderosos contra una pared elástica y viva llegaban a él como el golpeteo de un tambor. Uno que tocaba un ritmo rápido. La arena se arremolinaba a su alrededor, pero no obedecía, no formaba fantasmas. Erasehead estaba al lado, pero Izuku no lo veía. Se hundía en el dolor que empezaba en su cerebro y se derrabana por el resto del cuerpo, insensibilizando sus sentidos.

.-.

Un estruendo lo devolvió a la realidad.

Lo sintió primero en el cuerpo y después en los oídos, como si algo gigantesco hubiera sido lanzado a través de algo, arriba. Abrió los ojos y vio el domo con algunas resquebrajaduras. Voces. All Migth diciendo algo. Erasehead aún al lado, con la cara vuelta hacia el lado contrario de Izuku, que esperaba que siguiese con vida. Llamó a la arena.

La arena respondió.

Formó un fantasma y lo envió a observar lo que sucedía, de lejos. All Migth era fuerte. Podría derrotar a ese Noumu, o Nomu, y volverían a la academia, Erasehead iría a ver a Recovery Girl y sanaría, y él...

Estaba rodeado de niebla.

¿Polvo? ¿Humo? Algo no encajaba. El Nomu estaba derrotado, sí, pero All Migth parecía demasiado rígido, y temblaba. Dijo algo sobre... algo que sonaba a una provocación. A oídos del fantasma (de Izuku) resonó como algo que diría alguien que... alguien jugando su última carta, a la desesperada, casi. Años de escucharlo le decían eso, pero lucía imponente.

El de las manos atacó.

Izuku ni lo pensó.

"Detener al de las manos" sonó en su cabeza, y creyó que en sus oídos, la voz metálica. Un golpe directo al esternón, que lo desconcertó y lo hizo retroceder. Un puñetazo al pecho, otro al brazo, agarró la cintura del villano y corrió hacia el otro, el que abría portales, giró y lo lanzó hacia él. Buscó el collar metálico y saltó, aferrándose con las dos manos a la superficia fría y seca. Apretó hasta que escuchó, sintió, el metal doblándose.

"FUERA".

El silencio cayó en el domo.

Izuku podía oír su propia respiración, y la de Erasehead al lado.

El portal se cerró, dejando atrás al fantasma y a All Migth, envueltos en niebla. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que All Migth lo miraba a los ojos.

Al fantasma.

-No disparen. Está de nuestro lado- dijo, y una nube de niebla lo envolvió.

Dio unos pasos algo rígidos hacia la niebla que le impedía ver a su ídolo. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Debía llevarlo con Erasehead? Había algunos estudiantes alrededor, pero sólo los veía en su visión periférica. Extendió una mano, apartando la niebla, y vio...

Vio a un esqueleto vestido con las ropas de All Migth.

Atónito, se lo quedó viendo, sin comprender. ¿En dónde estaba All Migth? ¿Quién era ese hombre flaco y consumido? ¿Por qué lo miraba a él desde abajo, como si Izuku fuese tan alto como el mismo All Migth, con una expresión que Izuku no podía descifrar?

"¿Dónde está All Migth?" preguntó la voz metálica, y el hombre pestañeó.

Izuku sintió que la arena se desvanecía, y con ella, la visión que tenía de los ojos del fantasma.


	6. Lágrimas, susurros y fantasmas

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

6: Lágrimas, susurros y fantasmas

Despertó en la enfermería.

Las cortinas de su cama estaban corridas, pero la de al lado estaba cubierta. Tardó unos segundos en registrar quién podría estar allí, y le alivió que aún estuviese vivo. Giró los ojos, pero no alcanzaba a ver la ventana. Con esfuerzo, movió la cabeza hasta poder mirar el exterior. Estaba oscureciendo. Su cuerpo no estaba tan cansado como su mente, que se sentía como sus músculos después de un entrenamiento físico intenso. Pensar le costaba.

Pestañear le costaba.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cuán blanda era la cama y la almohada, hundiéndose en el sueño.

.-.

-¿All Migth está bien?- fue lo primero que preguntó, cuando Recovery Girl lo vio despierto.

-Está en buen estado de salud. Logró que los villanos se retirasen. Pero tú, jovencito, te exediste en el uso de tu habilidad. Estabas agotado física y mentalmente.

-L-lo sé- dijo, sin sentir la culpa que pensó que sentiría -¿Y Erase-el señor Aizawa?

-Ya se ha ido y dio clases hoy.

La doctora dijo algo más, pero Izuku tenía algo atravesado en la garganta.

-¿Quién... quién era ese hombre esquelético?- preguntó, sin levantar la mirada de sus puños, que apretaban las sábanas sobre sus piernas -Ese que... apareció al final de la batalla.

Recovery Girl calló.

-Midoriya, ¿recuerdas el contrato que firmaste al ingresar a Yuuei?

-Eh, ¡sí!- dijo, algo menos nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que decía en el apartado de confidencialidad?

-Q-que no divulgásemos lo que sucediese aquí, p-por seguridad nuestra y del personal.

-All Migth es parte del personal. Divulgar algo, cualquier cosa, de él, podría ser aprovechado por villanos para ganar ventaja. Y ya has visto de lo que son capaces. Confío en que no romperás el contrato, Midoriya. Eres un buen chico y no tienes malicia. Y es evidente para todo el mundo lo mucho que respetas a All Migth.

.-.

Izuku sentía que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

La sensación había florecido con el hombre esquelético, los villanos atacando, lo que había visto el fantasma. Algo había allí, algo que no sabía, y la mente de Izuku no dejaba de gritarle que saliera corriendo, que no tocase esa puerta, que volviese a su vida como si nada.

Golpeó la puerta.

-Pase- dijo la voz de su ídolo, e Izuku tomó aire.

-B-buenas tardes, señor- dijo, sintiéndose de madera. All Migth estaba tomando té, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de maestros -¿P-podría hablar con usted?

-Pasa, Midoriya, mi muchacho. Hay algo que necesito decirte yo también.

Izuku pasó, miró por el pasillo y cerró la puerta. Los nervios tiraban de su cuerpo en todas direcciones. Se sentía transpirar y no sabía cómo comenzar.

-¿E-este lugar es... privado?

-Si no lo fuera, ya sabrían las respuestas de los exámenes- sonrió, con esa brillante sonrisa de héroe.

-S-señor, c-con respecto a lo del ataque de v-villanos...

-¿Sí?- algo en su tono no estaba bien.

-¿E-está usted bien?- levantó la cara, mordiéndose el labio.

-Son gajes del oficio, como ser competidor olímpico. Y hay héroes que tomarán mi lugar, es el ciclo de la vida. El ser héroe profesional tiene sus riesgos. Eso lo sabías al leer el contrato que...

-¡No voy a decir nada!- se asustó por su propia voz -N-no sé lo que pasó con usted... No sé cómo es que... ¿es esa su forma real? ¿L-la del hombre más... flaco?

All Migth lo miró por unos segundos, y luego lo rodeó una niebla conocida. Al disiparse, allí estaba ese hombre, e Izuku se tensó.

-Algunos riesgos son más notorios que otros- dijo, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Había cautela, sí, y algo que Izuku creyó ver cuando estaba luchando contra los villanos.

La garganta se le cerraba, recordando todo lo que había leído. Pero era All Migth. No haría nada para dañarlo. Era el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos. Si no podía confiar en él...

-S-señor... ¿P-podría venir A-Aizawa-s-sensei?

Temblaba, lo veía, y era obvio que el adulto también. Miraba la mesa, la taza de té, la mano agarrando el celular y la voz de All Migth, de la verdadera forma de All Migth, y el silencio. Le caía la transpiración por el cuello y las manos.

La puerta se abrió.

Izuku apretó la tela sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz de Aizawa calló enseguida, y algo pareció haberse dicho sin palabras entre los dos adultos, porque Izuku escuchó los pasos del recién llegado y vio que se sentaba en el sillón frente a él.

Izuku tomó aire y levantó la mirada, fijándola primero en Aizawa-sensei y luego en All Migth.

-E-el fantasma que-que se vio al final... Ese hecho de a-arena...

Hizo una pausa. Los ojos de ambos adultos se clavaron en él, y sintió que el agua subía de su cintura a su cabeza, casi cubriéndolo por completo en pánico.

-S-soy- la garganta se le secó, tragó y lo intentó de nuevo -Soy un a-ajin.

El aire cambió a su alrededor.

All Migth, el hombre esquelético que era All Migth, cambió la mirada. Sorpresa, confusión, algo de... ¿cautela, alivio, tensión? Y Aizawa-sensei... parecía sorprendido. Atónito. Izuku clavó la mirada en el medio de los dos, intentando dominar sus temblores.

-P-pensé que po-podría- apretó las manos sobre las rodillas -E-ese fantasma... era uno de los míos. Pude ver... y-y oír, t-todo lo que pasó c-cuando, eh... cuando sali-salimos del agua, y f-fuimos a la en-entrada... y cuando usted volvió a... a- y señaló a All Migth. Le temblaba la mano -P-pero nunca había... nunca había s-sido vi-visto por alguien m-más. C-creí que sólo yo podía verlos. A m-mis fantasmas. Y-y ahora... N-no sé si po-podrán ver-verlo...

Juntó las manos y llamó a su arena, mirando fijo al frente, y el fantasma apareció tras él. Por la trayectoria de las miradas de los dos adultos, supo que lo veían. Y que lo oían ("quedarse quieto"). Cambió por unos momentos a la visión del fantasma y vio tensión, así que lo deshizo enseguida.

-Tu telekinesis era algo particular- la voz de Aizawa sonaba rara -Pensamos que era porque lo habías descubierto más tarde que los demás.

-¡N-no quería mentir!- levantó la vista y los miró por un segundo, bajando la mirada casi enseguida -P-pero i-investigué s-sobre los aj-sobre los que- leí lo que les-les hacían. Y n-no sabía s-si aún ha-habría quienes... quienes los buscasen pa-para...

-¿Dónde lo hallaste? No está en la historia oficial- All Migth se adelantó en su asiento, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, con voz calmada, como una piedra en el medio de un mar embravecido.

-En-en publicaciones alternativas. Investigaciones antiguas previas al nacimiento del bebé luminoso. La internet profunda. Filminas de documentos que no habían sido digitalizadas. Tardé en un-unir los puntos, pero al-al final lo logré.

Silencio.

-N-no quería que pensasen... - la cabeza le pesaba, y empezó a bajar la mirada hacia sus rodillas -que había algún villano en... algún villano con... La-la forma en que me-en que miró a mi fan-fantasma... N-no parecía... Er-Aizawa-sensei estaba herido y y-yo no podía mantener-mantener más... p-pensé en sólo obs-observar y... y no pensé. Mi cuerpo, el del fan-fantasma, se movió solo y... y no s-sabía si...

Había bajado la mirada hacia sus rodillas, con la visión humedeciéndosele, y sorbiendo por la nariz.

Era un silencio distinto.

-Oh, muchacho, si lo hubiera sabido antes, otra hubiese sido la historia.

Izuku levantó la cabeza, y vio que All Migth había perdido algo de su tensión. Casi sonreía.

Sintió que se le resbalaban los mocos por la cara y buscó un pañuelo, algo avergonzado. Qué enorme diferencia entre los profesionales y él.

-¿Así que eso has estado haciendo? ¿Haciéndote pasar por telequinético cuando eras un ajin?- quiso sabe Aizawa.

-S-sí. N-no sabía s-si aún había... acciones a tomar en ca-caso de que intentase entrar... como a-ajin. S-se suponía que habían... desaparecido.

-Eso se suponía, sí.

Izuku miró a All Migth, sorprendido. Algo en su tono...

-Porque no hay otros, ¿no? Es decir... no encontré datos sobre los que habían sido capturados, después de... de que los hubieran usado para... probar armas.

-Eso pensaba yo, muchacho, antes de ver a tu fantasma. El de antes, y el de ahora.

-¿N-no hay alguna directiva para... estos casos?

No quería mirar a Aizawa-sensei, pero sabía que el adulto, si no había comprendido por qué Izuku lo había llamado, ahora lo entendía. Casi esperaba sentir su habilidad especial activándose sobre él, la bufanda envolviéndolo, los brazos de All Migth tumbándolo al piso y...

-Si preguntas si te entregaremos al gobierno- la voz de All Migth cortó su pánico como un cuchillo caliente corta la manteca -para que te examinen o te torturen, la respuesta es no. Mucho tiempo y muchas cosas han pasado desde el caos inicial. Mucho se ha avanzado, tanto en la tecnología como en la sociedad. Y no podrías haber elegido mejor ámbito que este para... ¿muchacho?

Izuku, con los codos en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos, sollozaba de alivio.

En un silencio diferente a los anteriores, sólo roto por su llanto, sintió que un peso se sentaba a su lado, y que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Como un ancla que lo mantenía a salvo.

.-.

-Muchacho.

-¿Hmnn?

-No te duermas.

-¿Hmnn?- Izuku pestañeó, confundido. Se sentía como si hubiese estado a punto de dormirse, y los ojos le pesaban. El cuerpo también, como nunca antes, y era algo que no recordaba haber sentido. Le pesaba, pero no por la tensión, sino por su ausencia -Noshora dedrmir.

-Por eso- la mano en su hombro lo movió un poco, recordándole que la escena acababa de pasar, y que no era un sueño.

Se había ido inclinando sobre Aizawa-sensei, y agradeció el no haber babeado. Izuku se enderezó, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, y luego se inclinó hacía atrás, hasta que el respaldo del sillón lo detuvo. Se sentía... ligero. Feliz. Respiró hondo, despejando su cabeza con cada exhalación, volviendo a la Tierra de a poco.

-Muchacho.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, sin abrir los ojos, al oír la voz de Aizawa.

-¿Quiénes más saben de tus habilidades?

-Sólo yo y... ustedes dos. No se lo he dicho a nadie más- una idea aterrizó en su cabeza, y se enderezó -¿Quienes... quienes vinieron a la batalla saben de los ajin?

-Pocos, y sólo los que investigan tanto como tú- dijo All Migth -Eso, y tu capacidad de ánalisis, no son comunes, y serán muy útil en el futuro, joven Midoriya.

Izuku sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

El silencio había cambiado de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo, señores?- preguntó, mirando con curiosidad a su ídolo y a Aizawa-sensei. Sentados a su lado. Con la confianza de mostrarle quien era realmente uno, y con algo que no era instinto de batalla en el otro. Comprendía por qué había solicitado su presencia. Y lo aprobaba por ello.

-Esto trae nuevas variables a la ecuación- dijo Aizawa -Será necesario un entrenamiento especial para dominar tus nuevas habilidades. Si en el futuro vienen más ajin a Yuuei, esa información será de gran ayuda. Si así lo queires, claro está.

Por unos segundos, Izuku dudó. Luego, asintió, decidido.

-¿Entrenamiento con telekinesis?

-Eso también- dijo Aizawa, sonriendo.

.-.

Izuku observó al muchacho frente a él. Alto, de pelo violeta y más rebelde que el propio, de ojos cansados y con una postura que indicaba cierto desdén. No sabía cuál de los dos estaba más nervioso e incómodo.

-Joven Midoriya, él es el joven Shinsou, de la clase General. Joven shinsou, él es Midoriya, de la clase 1-A. Muchas gracias por aceptar participar en este experimento- dijo All Migth.

-¿E-experimento?- preguntó Izuku, algo nervioso.

-Tenemos mucho talento que no se usa como se debe- dijo Aizawa. El gimnasio estaba vacío, a excepción de los cuatro, y el aire de la tarde le daba una atmósfera rara, como si debiera haber mucha más gente presente -Por eso, empezaremos con esta experiencia, como prueba piloto. Esto no será una batalla, sino una prueba.

-Er... bueno. Hola- dijo Izuku, mirando al otro muchacho, a dos metros de él, que lo miraba raro. Levantó la mano, sin decir una palabra -E-espero que sea... una buena experiencia.

-Será interesante, sin duda- dijo All Migth, y les indicó sus posiciones -Comencemos.

.-.

El paso uno era invocar a su fantasma.

El paso dos, comprobar si podía controlarlo pese a la habilidad de Shinsou.

-¿De dónde has salido?- le preguntó Shinsou -No luces como el resto de tu clase.

-Er... - dudó unos instantes. Su fantasma caminaba hacia el otro muchacho, dando un rodeo, con pasos tranquilos -No sé cómo luce el resto...

Calló de inmediato.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, y el otro sonrió un poco. Era raro: como estar al volante de un auto, pero no ser quien lo manejaba. Intentó mover un dedo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Ahora, no atrapes esta pelota- dijo Shinsou, y lanzó una pelota roja, como una de tenis, rodando por el piso, al lado de Izuku.

Su cuerpo no se movía.

Su fantasma observó la pelota pero no se movió, a la espera de órdenes.

Izuku pestañeó, y se vio a sí mismo, mirando a Shinsou, con All Migth Y Erasehead en el fondo. La pelota rodaba cerca de su pie negro. Y veía todo dentro de su _propio_ cuerpo, a la vez, como una pantalla partida.

"Agarra la pelota" dijo la voz metálica.

El fantasma fue a por la pelota y la levantó del piso, con cuidado, entre sus garras. Se quedó allí, con la pelota en la mano.

-Ahora, no me des esa pelota- dijo el otro muchacho.

El fantasma tardó unos segundos, pero caminó hacia Shinsou, dejando la pelota en su mano.

-Fin de la etapa- dijo Aizawa. Izuku pudo moverse -Ahora, Shinsou, haz lo mismo de antes. Midoriya, intenta usarlo después de ser afectado.

-¿Qué sentiste?- preguntó Shinsou, mirándolo de forma extraña. Como si no estuviese seguro de cómo reaccionar.

-Como si mi cuerpo no me hiciera caso- respondió Izuku -Pero mi... habilidad parece tener otro alcance.

Sintió de nuevo esa pérdida de control.

-No atrapes esta pelota.

.-.

Al finalizar, tanto Shinsou como Izuku estaban agotados. Había sido una hora intensa, aunque desde fuera pareciese un juego sin muchas ganas. All Migth y Aizawa los felicitaron por su desempeño. Se despidió y salió corriendo.

-¿Quieres merendar algo? Mamá me hizo galletitas- preguntó Izuku.

Shinsou lo miró raro, y luego de unos segundos asintió.

Se sentaron en el pasto cercano al gimnasio, masticando galletitas y mirando a la distancia. Sin saber bien qué decir, Izuku fue a lo seguro.

-Tu habilidad es asombrosa, Shinsou.

El otro muchacho dejó de masticar y lo miró, con ojos desconfiados.

-Es decir, imagínate todo el bien que podrías hacer con él. Eliminarías el dilema del terrorista y la bomba, y con eso ya no habría ningún argumento a favor de la tortura.

-¿Tortura?- su voz no era agradable.

-En Estados Unidos se planteaba que la tortura era necesaria si, por ejemplo, un terrorista ponía una bomba y se negaba a confesar dónde. Pero con tu habilidad, sólo se necesitaría tu presencia y que la uses, y salvarías muchas vidas sin recurrir a la tortura.

-No estamos en Estados Unidos...

-No, y eso es genial. Si fueses psicólogo o médico, solucionarías problemas mucho más rápido, porque tus pacientes podrían decirte qué les pasa mucho antes. ¡Y en interrogatorios a villanos!

Izuku notó que Shinsou se crispaba.

-¿Pasa algo?

Shinsou se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Desde que descubrí mi habilidad, siempre me dijeron que era una más adecuada para un villano- dijo, con voz pesada y la cabeza ladeada, sin mirarlo.

-Qué falta de imaginación- los ojos del otro muchacho se clavaron en él -Bakugo hace explotar cosas, Endeavour las quema, y hay una chica en mi clase que lanza ácido. El decir que es para villano es de gente holgazana y sin creatividad. Pero si realmente quisieras ser un villano, tomar el camino fácil, no estarías aquí, esforzándote pese a todo, ¿no?

Shinsou no dijo nada, y volvió a masticar las galletitas.

-Es decir, si sabes los alcances de tu habilidad, podrías ser el mejor sistema de seguridad del mundo. ¿Funciona con tu voz grabada? ¿Tiene que mirar a la gente? ¿Sirve de a uno o en grupo? Podrías solucionar situaciones de rehenes en segundos. Y en casos de emergencia, o de catástrofes, podrías preguntar por megáfono si hay alguien ahí, y si te responden, podrías hacer que vayan a las zonas de rescate de inmediato, diciendo quiénes faltan, si hay gente herida, y qué daños hay en el interior de los edificios, por ejemplo. Si pudieses ordenarle a alguien que reconstruyese de memoria un escenario, ¿mejorarías su memoria? Quizás serviría para paliar el Alzheimer, o recuperar funciones motoras perdidas. Podrías obtener evidencia que, en su momento, se consideró como trivial. Y si fueses cantante en un grupo de chicos... je. ¿Te imaginas las letras de "esfuérzate en lo que deseas, deja de lado la gente tóxica, quiérete tú, cuida de tu salud"? Podría reducir la violencia de género al decirle a las chicas lo que es una relación sana, desde adolescentes, o antes. U ordenarlea los hombres que no sean bestias inmundas, ya desde chicos, y reconocer la masculinidad tóxica. Y si...

Shinsou se rió.

Fue un sonido tan raro que Izuku calló y lo miró, confundido.

-¿Lo dije todo en voz alta?

-Oh, Midoriya, eres todo un caso, tú- su cuerpo estaba más tenso, y se notaba que no acostumbraba sonreír, pero Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa, contento.

.-.

-Antes que nada, que quede claro una cosa- les dijo Aizawa al día siguiente -En el festival deportivo, sólo se enfrentarán entre ustedes si llegan a la final. Y si eso sucede, luchen con todo lo que tienen. Espero grandes cosas de ambos.

Shinsou parecía mucho más decidido ahora.

-Primero, seguiremos con las etapas de su entrenamiento. No sabrán lo que es la etapa del otro, al menos no hasta que termine el experimento. Y luego empezaremos con la segunda parte de su entrenamiento. Haré de ustedes héroes competentes.

Izuku asintió, sintiendo que Shinsou irradiaba deseos de continuar. Casi se vio a él y a All Migth en ellos, en sus propias personalidades. Ahogó una risita.

Erasehead lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora, empecemos con el entrenamiento. Y yo no se los voy a poder fácil.

.-.

Izuku no había esperado que le pasase eso en Yuuei.

-Así de fácil es atraparlos- dijo Aizawa, tirando de su cinta -porque se han confiado en sus habilidades a distancia. Si no te puedo oír, si no registro tu voz, ¿qué harás, Shinsou, cuando me acerque y empiece el cuerpo a cuerpo? Y tú, Midoriya- se giró hacia el otro muchacho -lo mismo. Te concentras demasiado en la distancia y poco en combate.

-Entendido, sensei- dijo Izuku, nervioso.

-Mañana entrenarán con alguien que les enseñe el cuerpo a cuerpo. A ver si me dan menos dolores de cabeza.

-Sensei- dijo Shinsou -¿Podría bajarnos ahora?

-¿Que han aprendido hoy?

-Que no se puede depender del combate a distancia- dijeron Shinsou e Izuku a la vez.

-Ser un poni de un sólo truco los matará. Ya vieron lo que sucedió en el último ataque. Tuve que usar combate de lejos y de cerca, y aún así casi no la cuento. Quisiera que nunca pasen por eso, pero si algún día llegan a estar en una situación así, me aseguraré que tengan herramientas para lidiar con ello.

En el silencio que reinaba en el gimnasio sólo se oyó el deslizar de las cintas, e Izuku respiró algo más tranquilo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Así y todo, las palabras de Erasehead le resonaban en la cabeza, y casi se rió. Para él, revivir sería cuestión de unos segundos. Para Shinsou...

-Hoy habrías muerto- oyó la voz del adulto a la distancia -pero estás mejorando. Quizás llegue el día en que sobrevivas y nos tomemos unas cervezas o café y me digas si estaba o no en lo cierto.

Izuku giró los ojos y después la cabeza, atónito.

-Midoriya, si estudiaste tanto como dices, entonces sabes que este es un riesgo real. No dejes de entrenar tus habilidades, pero concéntrate también en esto. O les borraré sus habilidades a los dos y les daré un examen escrito donde describan cómo usas sus habilidades de forma no violenta.

Shinsou se movió en la visión periférica de Izuku.

-Sí sensei- dijo, todavía no del todo relajado.

.-.

-Shinsou, sabes- dijo Izuku, mientras comían el budín de la señora Midoriya -Empiezo a ver las cosas de otro modo.

-Si fueses siempre el mismo, sería malo- dijo el otro.

-Es decir... Aizawa-sensei... lo veo y veo otras cosas. Y cuando te veo a ti, también.

-¿Puedes ver por los ojos de otra gente?

-No, no es eso... Pensaba en la chica que se suicidó hace unos días.

-Siempre traes bonitos temas.

-Había llamado a la línea de asistencia a suicidas. Y pensé en cuántas vidas podrías salvar, Shinsou, si operases esos teléfonos. Miles por año, y sin... golpear.

-De todos modos, deberíamos saber luchar cuerpo a cuerpo- lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Sí, sí, lo comprendo. Pero... no hay formas de evitar la violencia. Es decir- dejó su pedazo de budín en el plato -¿Sabes cuánto daño podríamos evitar su cortásemos las raíces del problema? Nos entrenan en combate, dejando la utilidad al fondo. Podrías usar tu habilidad para salvar tanta gente... pero veo que nuestras habilidades no son tan apreciadas como las de... Bakugo.

-¿Explosiones?

-Sí. Endeavour, All Migth... son fuertes, sí, como si ser héroe sólo fuese ganar peleas contra villanos, y no es así. Es decir... Estuve investigando sobre los héroes, y en un principio eran "quienes protegían a la ciudadanía"... pero hoy en día es más "quienes luchan contra los villanos". Me extraña que la familia Uraraka no tenga más trabajo, siendo que cada día hay que reconstruir algo en la ciudad. Es como si... como si no hubiese alternativa no violenta. Y eso me aterra a veces.

Se llevó el resto de la rodaja de budín a la boca y masticó en silencio. Shinsou lo imitó poco después.

-Por eso quisiera que los dos, Shinsou, lleguemos a posiciones altas en el festival deportivo. Para demostrar que hay opciones. Las sociedades violentas no tardan en destruirse, y hay tanto, tanto talento que no se usa como se debe...

-Algo así dijo All Migth... y Erasehead.

-Sí, quizás porque lo comprendió también, después de todos sus años de héroe. Además, sería interesante verte en una boyband, cantando en un escenario ante los chillidos de miles de señoritas.

Shinsou casi se atragantó.

Izuku se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Poco después, el otro muchacho también se rió.

.-.

.-.

Este era el capítulo que más ganas tenía de escribir, desde el principio. Y en un inicio, sólo estaba All Migth en esa escena, pero luego agregué a Erasehead, porque sería más acorde con el estado emocional de Izuku en ese momento.

No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, pero hay algunos capítulos listos. Ya saben, trabajo y otras obligaciones.

Saludos

Nakokun


	7. Dos pares de parejas volando

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

7: Dos pares de parejas volando

-No.

Shigaraki levantó la mirada y la fijó en Sensei.

-Tengo otros planes para ese muchacho, y tú ya has elegido a uno. Es justo que yo también tenga a otro, para nuestros planes.

-Dijiste que dos sería demasiado.

-Los planes han cambiado, Shigaraki. Hay nuevos jugadores en el escenario, y uno de ellos tiene un bono especial que no comprende, pero que nos será muy útil. Uno que entenderás cuando llegues a un nivel de entendimiento superior.

El muchacho se rascó el cuello, sin decir una palabra, con irritación.

-Nos servirá para obtener nuestro objetivo mucho más rápido. Además, aprenderás cosas interesantes, que nadie más sabe en el mundo... salvo un gremio de elegidos. ¿Acaso no te interesa?

La mano cayó y Shigaraki se quedó callado unos momentos.

-¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga el resto?

-Un secreto, Shigaraki. Uno que muy poca gente sabe. Si lo revelamos ahora, perderemos una gran ventaja. Pero cuando esté aquí, lo comprenderás. O, quizás, lo veas durante el festival deportivo. Tengo muchas esperanzas en ellos dos.

.-.

-Deku- el gruñido llegó en el pasillo, poco después del almuerzo -¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

-Ese... no es mi nombre, Bakugo- Izuku se dio vuelta y lo miró a la cara, serio. Sin fruncir el ceño, sólo con un rostro serio.

-Como sea. ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Estar con ese de General.

-Shinsou.

-Ese. ¿Qué te crees que...

Izuku suspiró.

-Bakugo, o lo escupes o me voy.

El rubio levantó las palmas, temblando, y unas pequeñas explosiones empezaron a formarse en ellas.

-Deku...

-Adiós, Bakugo.

Se dio la vuelta y una mano aterrizó en su hombro, pesada, apretando con fuerza.

-¡No te irás hasta que me respondas!

-Haz una pregunta clara, entonces, y suelta- tocó su mano con un dedo.

-¿Por qué te juntas con uno de la General?

-Porque es agradable comer galletitas y hablar de cosas con él.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sabes cuál es su habilidad especial?

-Sí, y él sabe cuál es la mía. Es interesante lo mucho que puedes crecer cuando intercambias ideas de forma civilizada.

-¿Qué es esa...?

-Bakugo Katsuki, o dejas de portarte como un toro embravecido, o me voy- dijo Izuku, con cansancio -Ya pasó la época en la que podías empujarme e insultarme como si nada, y un héroe profesional no puede tener esta actitud.

No le sorprendió la reacción del otro. Lo miró, con una mezcla de aburrimiento y desdén, y cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a calmarse, empezó a retroceder, caminando hacia atrás, en dirección al aula.

-¡No hemos terminado de hablar, Deku!

-Con esa actitud, sí, hemos terminado.

-¡Dek-!

-O paras o te paro. Suficiente daño has hecho ya con tu carácter de mierda en esta vida. ¿O es que se puede ser héroe si matas a alguien y no te afecta en nada?

Casi se mordió la lengua. Casi.

-¿De qué-?

-"Si tanto quieres una habilidad especial, deberías ir al techo y tirarte. Quizás tengas una cuando reencarnes"- lo miró fijo, serio y con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué habría pasado si en verdad me hubiese tirado del techo? ¿Se te habría permitido entrar a Yuuei con una muerte culposa en tu historial?

-No fuiste tan imbécil como para-

-No es imbecilidad. Es una avalancha de cosas que se vienen todas juntas y lo único que quieres es que pare, Bakugo, porque no para y te hundes y no puedes respirar. Te veo y no puedo dejar de pensar cómo manejarías una situación delicada, si no es a los golpes y explosiones. Y eso terminará en gente inocente muerta, Bakugo. Sería irresponsable, amoral y despreciable el no decírtelo.

-¿Por qué-?

-¡PORQUE ALGUIEN TE LO TIENE QUE DECIR, BAKUGO!

El grito resonó por el pasillo, e Izuku sintió que el enojo le subía a la cabeza.

-Porque si no, será cuando estés en el campo, y muera alguien, pero tú no puedes cometer errores, no, porque eres perfecto y el mejor en todo, de seguro es culpa de alguien más- dio un paso hacia él -Y luego sucederá de nuevo, y racionalizarás otra vez, y así sucesivamente. El ser héroe no es sólo ser un perro rabioso buscando villanos que moler a golpes, o a explosiones. Es buscar alternativas no violentas en casos delicados. Y tú no tienes lo que se necesita para ello, saques las notas que saques en los exámenes. Y yo no tengo por qué tolerar tu mierda, BAKUGO.

Lo último lo dijo apretando los dientes. Casi dejó salir su arena, pero lo pensó mejor. No lo merecía. Bakugo no se merecía que usase sus habilidades con él fuera de los ejercicios. No iba a romper las reglas escolares por un acosador con el ego del tamaño del de Endeavour.

-Y Shinsou es mucho más agradable que tú. Al menos podemos mantener una conversación interesante sin que me insulte, me golpee o me empuje. No sé si sabrás lo que es eso, Bakugo, el ser civilizado.

Las palabras le sabían a hielo, y poco a poco enfrió su cabeza. El otro lo miraba, atónito y mudo. Izuku se preguntó por qué le había tomado un intento de suicidio el ver lo patético que era. Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando, sintiéndose algo más ligero, pero no del todo bien

.-.

Poco después, la clase 1-B declaró la guerra a la clase 1-A.

Shinsou no estaba entre ellos.

.-.

Seis días a la semana, después de clase, Izuku entrenaba en el gimnasio.

Lunes, mércoles y viernes con Shinsou, martes, jueves y sábados con All Migth o Aizawa. Por lo que parecía, el otro muchacho también tenía toda la intención de tener un buen papel en el festival deportivo.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea revolucionaria esta vez, Midoriya?- le preguntó, pasándole una botella con jugo, sentados dentro del gimnasio mientras la lluvia golpeteaba el techo.

-No te vi en la declaración de guerra, Shinsou.

-No me interesan esas tonterías...

-Pero quieres ir a la 1-A.

-Sí.

-No sé si es realmente tan buena como dicen, en comparación con la General, pero si así lo quieres, te ayudaré.

La botella quedó a medio camino de la boca de Shinsou. Un par de ojos, con muchas ojeras, se giraron hacia él.

-¿Traicionarías a...?

-No se trata de traicionar, sino de cooperar.

-Quiero oír cómo giras esto en algo positivo. Suenas como un agente doble.

-Esto no es una película de espías.

-Entonces sigue- dijo, sin sacarle los ojos de encima, bebiendo.

.-.

-¿Crees que funcionaría?

-Si nadie da el ejemplo, nadie lo seguirá. Y leí en algún lado que, si quieres que se haga algo, debes de dar el ejemplo. Hablar es fácil.

-Esquivar la bufanda de Aizawa-sensei es difícil.

-Exacto. Si sale bien, bien. Si no, al menos lo intentamos, y habrá dos festivales más para probar otras cosas.

Shinsou masticó despacio, pensando.

-Sabes, Midoriya, es algo tan loco que podría funcionar- le dijo, sonriendo.

.-.

La puerta de entrada era demasiado pequeña, notó Izuku.

Calculó mentalmente las posibilidades que hubiera un cuello de botella en el punto de partida, y eran altas. Miró a Shinsou, quien le devolvió la mirada, y asintió. Llamó a un par de fantasmas antes que diesen la señal de largada.

-¡COMIENCEN!

Su fantasma le envolvió los pies, y saltó hacia la parte superior de la entrada, rebotando en las paredes. Tras él, un segundo fantasma llevaba a Shinsou en brazos, y al aterrizar en el suelo, resbaló y cayó hacia atrás. Sintió el frío del piso antes de registrar lo que había pasado, y vio a Todoroki Shouto congelando el camino.

-¿Te crees que me detendrás con eso, mitad y mitad?- ladró Bakugo a sus espaldas, acompañado de un coro de explosiones.

Coro que quedó acallado por un entrechocar metálico, frente al grupo.

-Y dale con el reciclaje- dijo alguien que Izuku no reconoció, a sus espaldas.

Los robots de la prueba de ingreso estaban allí, y eran demasiados. Los de cero puntos, gigantescos, esos que Izuku apenas había logrado empezar a detener... Y Todoroki los congeló en un instante.

-Espera- le dijo a Shinsou, cuando su fantasma lo depositó al lado -En cualquier momento...

Con un crujido, uno de los robots comenzó a caer, y luego le siguieron los demás, haciendo retumbar el suelo. Un muchacho que Izuku no conocía casi queda atrapado bajo un pedazo de metal, pero su fantasma lo agarró de la cintura y lo sacó del camino.

-Ahora, por arriba. Je- se le escapó una risita la ver a Shinsou en sus brazos, rodeado de arena, como si fuese una princesa. Tomó impulso y saltó, sosteniendo a Shinsou para que la inercia no le hiciera daño en el cuello o en el resto del cuerpo.

-Midoriya, mierda- dijo entre dientes, observando la altura a la que estaban yendo.

-Calma, no te soltaré- era divertido, en cierta forma, el tener un traje de chica mágica a medio transformar con él -Je, chica mágica- dijo, llegando a la parte superior de los robots. Un coro de explosiones los seguía.

-¿Yo?

-No, yo, tú serías... no sé, pero serías.

Descendieorn del otro lado, y el fantasma de antes tomó a Shinsou y salió disparado hacia delante, tras Todoroki. Izuku sentía el viento en la cara, la adrenalina en el cuepro, y el deseo de llegar juntos, de probar su nueva teoría, de demostrar que había opciones...

Un trozo de metal salió volando hacia ellos e Izuku lo atrapó al vuelo. Parecía una plancha de algo, quizás de revestimiento de los robots. Por el sonido de explosiones que se escuchaba, sabía quién la había lanzado.

-¡DEKU! ¡ERA PARA EL BASTARDO ESE! ¿QUÉ HACES AYUDANDO AL FENÓMENO?

Sí, definitivamente había hecho bien en agarrarla.

Se acercaban a un... ¿precipicio? No, era una serie de plataformas de roca conectadas por cuerdas. Todoroki estaba a medio camino, pero él corría. Izuku y Shinsou podían saltar. Intercambiaron una mirada, y vio una sonrisa nerviosa, pero confiada.

-¡DEKUUU!

-¿Tanto te gusta Midoriya, Bakugo?- preguntó Shinsou, y el rubio paró en seco, mirándolo con furia.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Ahora, me subes a tu espalda y atraviesas el obstáculo conmigo. Tu objetivo es llevarme a salvo al otro lado. Luego, sal del trance cuando Midoriya y yo estemos a doscientos metros por delante de ti.

El fantasma dejó a Shinsou, y se unió a Izuku, quien empezó a saltar al lado de Bakugo.

-Je- dijo, sonriendo -Debe ser bonito que te carguen, no sólo cuando eres bajo.

-Je, sin duda- dijo Shinsou, y Bakugo empezó a cruzar el obstáculo.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, Todoroki estaba casi a la salida del campo minado. Demasiado lejos. Izuku sabía que no iban a llegar, así que extendió la mano hacia Shinsou, tomó el trozo de revestimiento, y le ordenó a su fantasma que saltase.

(Por el borde exterior no se podía, lo había leído antes. No pasar por el obstáculo, o pasar por sobre el delimitador en forma de cerca, era descalificación automática.)

-Estás loco- dijo Shinsou, aferrándose al revestimiento junto a Izuku.

-¡Sólo los locos logran cosas imposibles!- gritó, en medio del viento, cuando caían hacia el campo minado.

Sobre una mina.

La explosión los impulsó hacia delante, y con su fantasma protegiéndolos, pasaron por encima de Todoroki.

-¿Tu heladera corre, Todoroki?

-¿Heladera?

-Llega luego que nosotros.

Todoroki dejó de correr, como si hubiese perdido las ganas. A metros de la llegada, que Shinsou y Midoriya atravesaron corriendo, a todo lo que les daban las piernas. Los fantasmas ya se estaban deshaciendo, y sólo entonces el muchahco bicolor pareció reaccionar.

-¡Y el primer puesto es un empate!

-¡Bravo, Shinsou!- Izuku levantó la palma y el otro muchacho chocó los cinco -¡No puedo creer que no nos hayamos hecho pedazos en el camino!

-Creo que ya nos hicieorn pedazos antes, y ahora aprendimos- jadeaba y estaba bañado en sudor, pero sonreía. Izuku se sentía igual.

-¡DEKU!

-Oh, vamos- la sonrisa se le enfrió diez grados al ver a Katsuki yendo hacia ellos, junto con... ¿Todoroki?

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONAR A LA CLASE ENTERA?

-Nadie me sugirió que hiciéramos nada parecido, Bakugo. No rompimos ninguna regla. ¿Y cómo es eso de traición?

-¡EL MITAD Y MITAD PARÓ A METROS DE...!

-Lo sé, Bakugo, no es de tu incumbencia. Estamos segundos, supéralo.

Shinsou pestañeó, sorprendido ante la interrupción de Todoroki. Observó la tabla de posiciones, y vio que Bakugo y él estaban en el segundo puesto, estando Izuku y él mismo en primero. Volvió la mirada hacia el muchacho de pelo bicolor.

-No sé quién eres.

-Shinsou Hitoshi- dijo, extendiendo la mano -clase General.

Todoroki hizo silencio, mirando la mano extendida.

-Esto es una competencia, bicho raro- gruñó Bakugo -¿A quién se le ocurre hacer esto?

-Históricamente, a quienes hacen lo que se consideraba imposible- dijo Izuku, sonriendo -No hay sólo una forma, Todoroki, Bakugo, de lograr lo que se desea.

El rubio parecía a punto de explotar.

-Lo que sí es ilegal es agredirse entre pruebas- dijo Izuku, con voz firme, mirando a Bakugo.

.-.

Cinco millones.

Diez en total, cinco para los dos primeros puestos, para la prueba de caballería.

Izuku empezó a transpirar cuando todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos.


	8. Batalla de caballería, duelos de caballe

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

8: Batalla de caballería, duelos de caballeros

Izuku y Shinsou se miraron, y comprendieron enseguida lo que debían hacer.

Asintieron, y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Izuku fue a buscar a su primer objetivo, y la encontró algo separada del resto, mirando a su alrededor con rostro serio.

-Hola- dijo, al verla -¿Te gustaría formar equipo conmigo?

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la chica.

-Si quieres, estaría genial- dijo Izuku -Al menos nuestros cabellos combinan.

La chica dejó escapar una risita.

-Oh, bueno, si pudiste con Shinsou, entonces no habrá problemas. ¿Tienes a alguien más en mente?

-Sí, a otras dos personas- dijo Izuku, sonriendo.

.-.

-El mundo verá a mis bebés en toda su gloria.

-Esto va a ser interesante.

-¿Midoriya? ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Izuku, con la banda de cinco millones al cuello, observó el reloj y subió a la pirámide formada por Uraraka Ochako, Hatsume Mei y Shiozaki Ibara. Shiozaki al frente, Hatsume y Uraraka a los costados, y él arriba, asegurándose como podía para no caer. Faltaban diez segundos. Llamó a dos fantasmas y se aprontó.

-Recuerden el plan, damas- dijo, y el reloj se puso a cero.

.-.

De inmediato, medio grupo fue hacia ellas.

-¡Adelante, Hatsume!

-¡Sí, señor!- dijo la chica, muy contenta, y activó sus botas con ruedas de tipo oruga.

-¡Oh, no, no lo harás!- dijo alguien que Izuku no conocía, y el suelo empezó a hacerse más blando, más pegajoso, y empezaron a hundirse -¡Esos puntos serán míos!

Una muralla de enredaderas con espinas se irguió entre ellos y el grupo Midoriya, apartándoles del resto. Hatsume pasó como una flecha por sobre las espinas.

-Qué aguante tienen, Hatsume.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ey! ¡Mi cinta!- dijo Hakagure, y algunas voces más le siguieron.

Una sombra se deslizó hacia ellos, veloz como una serpiente, extendiendo una garra hacia el cuello de Izuku.

-¡Ya!- dijo Uraraka, y el grupo se preparó.

Las botas les elevaron varios metros por sobre el suelo, alejándose de la sombra oscura de Tokoyami. Las botas de propulsión eran suficientemente potentes para elevar a Uraraka, pero no a tres personas más. A menos, claro estaba, que la muchacha utilizase su habilidad para con esas tres personas, de modo que las botas sólo tuviesen que soportar su peso.

Y luego vino una lengua pegajosa.

Un golpe de hierba la desvió de su camino.

-¡Bravo, chicas!- dijo Izuku, algo nervioso pero emocionado. Sus fantasmas merodeaban por el campo, observando la situación desde el suelo. Shinsou tenía un par de bandas de puntaje medio, y había formado grupo con Sero y un par de estudiantes de la clase General. Esquivaba los manotazos con la cinta de Sero, que tenía alejados a los otros grupos.

Todoroki y Bakugo estaban cada uno en su grupo, y tenían más cintas que el resto.

Izuku observó la tabla de puntaje. Shinsou primero, luego él, Todoroki tercero y Bakugo cuarto. Respiró hondo.

-Hora de empezar la fase dos- dijo, y las tres chicas asintieron.

.-.

La mochila con impulsores empezaba a fallar.

-¡Aún falta mejorar a mi bebé!

-Bien, entonces, hagamos eso. Y yo haré eso otro, ¿bien?

-Bien.

-Bien.

-¡Bien!

-¡Vamos!

El piso se acercaba lento, pero los otros equipos no.

El reloj marcó que estaban a medio evento, y el marcador mostraba que la mitad de los grupos habían perdido sus cintas. Apenas estuvieron por tocar el suelo, el hielo atrapó los pies de Uraraka, pegándola al piso. Una mano veloz se acercó a ellos, unida a una cabeza blanca y roja, montada sobre un muchacho alto con piernas veloces y...

...algo desvió su trayectoria.

El fantasma de Izuku tomó el brazo de Todoroki, luego su cintura, golpeó el costado de Iida e hizo que todo el grupo se moviese hacia un lado, mientras las enredaderas de Shiozaki rompían el hielo, girando para pulverizarlo con sus espinas. La muchacha tembló, pero logró liberarlos. De paso, un par de cintas volaron hacia Izuku, cortesía de su segundo fantasma. Se las puso rodeando su cuello, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bravo, chicas. Así se hace.

Bakugo estaba luchando contra un muchacho rubio, que copiaba las habilidades especiales de los demás. Monomna Neito, recordó Izuku. Se preguntó si podría copiar sus habilidades de ajin, y si podría ver a sus fantasmas entonces. Todoroki estaba con Shinsou, que esquivaba sus ataques de hielo gracias a Tsubara Kosei y un escudo invisible (aire sólido), y Yanagi Reiko, que parcía usar una habilidad similar a la de Izuku para desviar el brazo de Todoroki.

(Telekinesis. O algo aprecido. Debo estudiarlo más)

Una explosión pasando a su lado y el aire que acariciaba su cuello lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Sin mirar, envió a un fantasma a por Bakugo, picándolo en una costilla. Cuando el rubio se crispó, dos manos negras fueron a por las cintas: la que estaba en su mano, y la que llevaba al cuello. Salieron volando y Bakugo fue tras ellas, mientras que el otro fantasma alejaba a los grupos que iban hacia ellos.

-¡Todoroki ha perdido su cinta!- anunció la relatora -¡Y está en el suelo! ¡Descalificado!- y uno de sus fantasmas miró hacia allá. Shinsou se la estaba colocando al cuello, mientras que Iida sostenía contra el suelo a un furioso Todoroki, como un oso. Yayorozu y Kaminari los miraban, desalentados.

-¡Arriba, ahora!- dijo Izuku, y Uraraka los elevó, subiendo con las botas.

De nuevo en el aire, Shiozaki les rodeó en lo que parecía un cáliz de espinas de una flor, para luego envolver al grupo completo. Hatsume intercambió algunas piezas y le sacó la mochila propulsora a Izuku, mientras Uraraka espiaba por una rendija de las enredaderas. Uno de sus fantasmas saltó y les alcanzó un par de cintas más. Shiozaki las atrapó y se las pasó al muchacho.

-Vamos a terminar con esto. Estamos en el primer lugar, ¿les parece si nos quedamos ahí?

El sí fue unánime.

Con las cintas en su cuello, volvieron a descender al piso.

Faltaban diez segundos.

Un zumbido de viento pasó a su lado.

Izuku sintió que todas las cintas de su cuello eran arrancadas con violencia, mientras una explosión casi lo hacía caer. Logró llamar a uno de sus fantasmas, que escudó al grupo de una explosión, directa al punto en donde él era sostenido por las tres muchachas. Miró a Bakugo, y envió al grupo hacia él.

-¡BAKUGO! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

-¡ATRÁPAME, DEKU!- dijo el otro, sonriendo con malicia.

Cinco segundos.

Bakugo lanzaba explosiones, giraba, esquivaba las enredaderas de Shiozaki, a la gente caída, las sombras de Tokoyami, el suelo hecho pedazos.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

-¡NO!- bramó Izuku.

-¡Y el segundo evento ha terminado!

Bakugo empezó a reírse con todas las ganas.

-¡EL PRIMER PUESTO ES PARA EL EQUIPO SHINSOU!

La risa se cortó en seco.

Todo el estadio miró a la tabla de posiciones. Shinsou estaba allí, primero, con cinco millones y monedas. Pero no fue eso lo que le cortó el aliento a Bakugo.

El equipo Midoriya tenía cinco millones.

Y luego venía Bakugo.

-¿QUÉ?- fulminó con la mirada a Izuku -¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?

Shiozaki sonrió y se llevó una mano a la frente, que estaba cubierta de enredaderas, sacándose la cinta de los cinco millones que rodeaba su cabeza. Y que, a su vez, había cubierto con sus enredaderas. Izuku y ella chocaron los cinco, mientras la muchacha miraba a Bakugo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Estuvimos deslumbrantes!- dijo Hatsume -¡Y mis bebés se lucieron!

-¡Eso fue impresionante, Shiozaki!- la chica miró a la alegre muchacha con las botas de propulsión -¡Nadie sospechó nada!

-Fue un buen plan, Midoriya- dijo la muchacha, asintiendo.

-Sí, estuvimos geniales- dijo Izuku, deshaciendo a sus dos fantasmas. La adrenalina le corría por el cuerpo pero empezaba a aflojar. Miró a Shinsou y le sonrió. El otro le devolvió la sonrisa.

-EL CUARTO LUGAR ES PARA EL EQUIPO MONOMA. LOS CUATRO EQUIPOS PASARÁN AL EVENTO FINAL.

.-.

La sala estaba en silencio.

Sólo se oía su calmada respiración, que contrastaba con el acelerado latir de su corazón. Observando la pantalla, escuchando las voces metálicas, y encontrando a quien había llamado a esos fantasmas, sintió cómo algo en su interior florecía. Un tipo de flor por el que mucha gente habría asesinado, sin miramientos, a miles, quizás a millones.

Hacía mucho que no sonreía de esa manera.

Le envió un mensaje a Kurogiri, encargándole un nuevo equipamiento para el laboratorio. Si todo salía bien, no la necesitarían. Pero no se llegaba a donde estaba él sin tener la precaución de preveer posibles resultados. Flexibilidad. Adaptación. Espacios cerrados herméticamente. Tranquilizantes para mantener inconsciente en vez de matar. Cárceles de agua.

Luego de la carrera de obstáculos, vino la caballería.

Esperaba impaciente que llegase el torneo de lucha.

.-.

Izuku sentía que las manos le transpiraban.

Frente a él estaba Todoroki Shouto, que lo miraba con una fría calma y una intimidación más serena que la de Bakugo. No comprendía lo que sucedía, pero cuando le dijo que quería intercambiar palabras con él, lo siguió, más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

-¿Tú y Shinsou Hitoshi son hermanos bastardos?

Izuku abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, creyendo haber oído mal.

-Que si tú y Shinsou son hermanos.

Se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró con un chasquido.

-Al menos que yo sepa, no. Yo soy hijo único.

Miró al muchacho bicolor, creyendo comprender, pero no del todo, lo que sucedía. Esperó.

-Él me venció en la caballería- cada palabra parecía acompañada de una puñalada fría -Él, de la clase General, a mí. ¿Sabes quién es mi padre, Midoriya?

Izuku sintió que la molestia le subía por la garganta, y salía en palabras.

-Si vas a hacer la gran Draco Malfoy, me voy- temblaba un poco, más por el frío que por otra cosa, pero lo miró fijo. El otro muchacho se quedó quieto, devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿De dónde has salido tú?- entrecerró los ojos -No encajas en el prototipo de héroe.

-Los conceptos evolucionan. Las bases cambian. El ser una copia idéntica como héroe sólo daría ventaja a los villanos, que no paran de aprender. Si no utilizo alguna habilidad sólo porque no encaja, estoy despreciando una herramienta, un recurso que podría salvarle la vida a muchas personas- le tembló la voz al decir la palabra "vida".

Todoroki entrecerró los ojos, y luego bajó la mirada hacia su mano izquierda, ahora frente a él.

-¿Y si esa herramienta te la ha dado un ser despreciable?

Había algo allí, por la forma en que Todoroki lo miraba. No a él, sino a través de él, como si preguntase a otra persona, muy lejos de allí.

-Que lo importante no es lo que uses, sino cómo lo uses- dos ojos de dos colores se fijaron en él -Es decir, mira lo que pasó con Shinsou. Si vamos a fuerza de habilidad a secas, eres superior, por lejos. Pero él usó una estrategia, su habilidad, el terreno y a los actores presentes. Está usando una habilidad que mucha gente diría que es ideal para villano, pero él la utiliza de forma heroica. Y todo eso pese a que hubo una villanesa con la misma habilidad, hace cincuenta años: Seda. Usaba su canto para dominar a la gente y así robar sin ser vista. Murió hace unas décadas y... - levantó la mirada y vio que Todoroki lo observaba con una ceja alzada -Suelo hacer eso. Me gusta analizar.

-Lo veo- dijo el otro muchacho, y guardó silencio -Entonces, aunque Shinsou sea el bisnieto de Seda...

-¿Qué?- Todoroki levantó la mirada, sorprendido -¿Dónde está eso? Según dicen, Seda no tuvo descendencia.

-Era una suposición.

-Oh- se desinfló -Ya estaba empezando a pensar otras cosas.

-Aunque él descendiese de alguien despreciable, y heredase su habilidad... Aunque tú fueses el hijo de un hombre horrible, y heredases su habilidad...

-En ese caso, sería mi habilidad, no la de él- contestó, rápido y sincero. Todoroki lo miró, sorprendido -Es decir, mira a Seda y a Shinsou, y es sólo un ejemplo. Hay asesinatos cometidos con cuchillos, y también se cocina y come con ellos. El objeto es el mismo, Todoroki. La persona que lo usa, y para qué lo usa, eso es lo que define si es bueno o malo.

-Aunque pase por el infierno de la forja... - murmuró, bajando la mirada.

-...y salga más sabio, pasando la hoja, habiendo bailado con demonios y aprendido cómo luchar contra ellos- terminó Izuku, sin perder el ritmo.

Todoroki lo miraba, casi como si estuviese desconcertado.

-¿Conocías esa canción?- preguntó al fin.

-La escuché una vez. La letra me quedó en la cabeza. Me servía cuando... cuando pasaba por momentos malos.

Silencio.

-En otras circunstancias, me reiría con desdén. Pero no eres lo que esperaba, Midoriya Izuku.

-Tú tampoco, Todoroki Shouto. Y es un agradable descubrimiento. Espero poder seguir con ello- dijo, extendiéndole una mano.

Todoroki se la estrechó.

.-.

Shinsou sonreía.

Bakugo humeaba.

-Cada vez me sorprende más, y de la mejor manera- le dijo al explosivo muchacho.

-Cállate- rumió entre dientes, masticando rabia.

Uno a cada lado de la entrada del pasillo en donde había sucedido la otra conversación, mirando hacia delante.

-Hombre, no sé por qué le tienes tanta rabia. Si te molestaba tanto como dices, y esto no es un secreto para nadie, ¿por qué te enoja que esté haciendo su propio camino?

-Empiezas a hablar como él- miró hacia el otro lado, respirando fuerte.

-Lo sé. Y por eso sé que estoy evolucionando- movió la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y observó los ojos rabiosos de Bakugo.

-Te derrotaré, fenómeno.

-Eso lo veremos- terminó, sonriendo de la forma radiante que era tan frecuente en Deku.

.-.

.-.

No sé si se notará, pero me agrada Shinsou. Me gusta ver que un personaje con una habilidad tan obviamente supervillanesca en su primera y poco imaginativa aplicación, se esfuerza para encontrarle la vuelta. Me gusta la gente creativa.

Saludos

Nakokun


	9. Un buen espectáculo para la televisión

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

9: Un buen espectáculo para la televisión

Las batallas se dieron por sorteo, e Izuku clavó los ojos conforme los nombres aparecían.

La primera batalla de Shinsou era contra Monoma.

La primera batalla de Izuku era contra Kosei.

Su cerebro comenzó a analizar la habilidad de Kosei, y a generar estrategias. Ataque sorpresa, golpe directo de costado apenas activase el escudo, esperar a que se acercase y levantarlo del suelo, colocarlo fuera de la zona delimitada, ataque físico directo...

-Buena suerte, Midoriya- dijo Shinsou, cortando su murmurar -Cuidado con comentar tus estrategias en público.

-Uh, gracias, Shinsou. Buena suerte a tí también.

.-.

-¿Un fracasado de general? ¿Qué te crees que haces?- dijo Monoma.

La voz fue de un lado al otro de la pista, llevada por el viento.

-Bien te fue porque te subiste a la suerte de ese tal Midoriya. Pero ahora, ahora tienes que luchar solo. Veamos qué puedes hacer.

-Más que copiar, seguro- dijo Shinsou, con una sonrisa.

Monoma lo miró feo.

.-.

-¿Jirou? ¿Qué están diciendo?- preguntó Uraraka a la otra chica.

-Se están diciendo de todo menos "bonito", parece- respondió -Oh- dijo, al ver que Monoma estaba corriendo hacia Shinsou -Oh, caray- dijo, sonrojándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijo?

Jirou se llevó las manos a la boca, más roja todavía que antes, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la batalla. Batalla que duró lo que le tomó a Shinsou esquivar a Monoma, agarrarlo de la ropa y arrojarlo fuera de la pista.

Monoma le dijo algo a Shinsou, pero no le contestó. Sólo sonrió y se retiró de la pista, mientras se anunciaba su victoria y a los siguientes competidores.

-Shinsou es de temer, chica. Dio vuelta las palabras de Monoma y le insinuó que estaba celoso y era, a la vez, homosexual de armario. Qué frase, Uraraka, qué frase. Creo que la voy a usar en alguna canción, de esas que parecen halagadoras pero te das cuenta que te insultan, tiempo después.

Midoriya se rió por lo bajo, anotando en su cuaderno a todo vapor.

.-.

Kosei cargó enseguida.

Izuku lo esquivó, llamó a uno de sus fantasmas, y lo agarró del torso, levantándolo del suelo. Observó con interés cómo Kosei usaba su escudo _dentro_ de su fantasma, sin hacerle ni consquillas. Lo dejó fuera de los límites del campo, ganando la batalla.

No estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

Kosei no protestó demasiado y se fue, diciendo que no esperaba llegar tan lejos.

.-.

-¿No eran esos tu proyecto especial?- pregunto Present Mic a Erasehead, en una pausa, mientras tomaban café en una sala vacía.

Aizawa asintió.

-No sé qué habrás hecho, pero el que hayan sacado de la competición a Todoroki va a levantar ampollas- dijo, sonriendo -Hombre, eso fue inesperado y genial. No me imagino cómo se habrá sentido Endeavour, siendo lo mucho que presume de su hijo perfecto.

Erasehead observó su café, en silencio.

.-.

Izuku envió a un fantasma a merodear por el estadio, más que nada por curiosidad. El ver a tanta gente allí reunida para ver el festival deportivo lo ponía algo nervioso, pero también era emocinante. Estaba allí, participando, y había llegado al tercer evento. Quizás podría ver a más héroes profesionales.

Por ejemplo, allí estaba Endeavour...

...y Shouto parecía querer salir corriendo.

-Perdiste contra uno de la general- la voz del adulto sonaba como un ataúd de piedra cerrándose -Y ni siqueira en el último evento.

-Padre... - el muchacho no lo miraba. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la espalda encorvada, como si quisiera protegerse.

-Así nunca derrotarás a All Migth.

Shouto parecía querer desaparecer, fundirse con la pared, salir corriendo, pero no se movía. Izuku recordó cómo se sentía, y en qué circunstancias se sentía así... O cuándo se había sentido. Aunque Bakugo no era tan... intimidante como Endeavour.

-No eches a perder todo lo que hice por ti.

Mal. Algo andaba mal.

No había nadie en las cercanías, todo el mundo estaba mirando el combate entre Sero y Shinsou, y Sero lanzaba su cinta adhesiva hacia Shinsou, que las esquivaba e iba hacia él y Endeavour levantaba el puño ardiendo e Izuku estaba a punto de correr hacia...

El puño golpeó la pared sobre la cabeza de Shouto.

-No permitiré que me avergüences. Mañana empezaremos un entrenamiento adecuado para que no falles otra vez.

-Sí... padre.

El temblor era poco notorio, pero estaba allí, y con cada paso que daba Endeavour, alejándose de la escena, el muchacho parecía perder energía. Izuku no sabía qué hacer, así que deshizo su fantasma para cuando anuncieron la victoria de Shinsou. Había arrojado a Sero fuera del límite del campo, con un movimiento que era muy similar a uno que había usado Erasehead. Esquivando cintas.

El siguiente combate de Izuku era contra Kirishima.

.-.

-Utiliza sus explosiones para impulso, además de ataque, y cortina de humo.

-Ujum.

-Es mucho ruido y explosiones, pero también aprende y usa algo de estrategia.

-Ujum.

-Es fácil de provocar, pero no es idiota.

-Ujum.

-Espero poder luchar contra ti en la final, Shinsou.

-¿Tan impaciente estás de que barra el piso contigo?

-Vamos a ver quién barre mejor, entonces.

.-.

Izuku corrió hacia la camilla que sacaban de la pista, horrorizado.

Bakugo había lanzado una explosión hacia el pecho de Shinsou, lanzándolo fuera de los límites de la arena. El muchacho estaba consciente, pero no se movía. Por poco no había rebotado contra la pared de las tribunas, y había un par de profesores retándolo.

-¿Acaso es mi culpa que no sepa defenderse ante un héroe, ese aspirante a villano?

Shinsou se crispó.

-Ya saco yo la basura- dijo Izuku, con el ceño fruncido.

El otro muchacho casi sonrió.

.-.

El daño a la pista era considerable, y se tuvo que hacer un interludio de quince minutos para reparaciones.

Izuku no estaba en la sala de espera, sino sentado en uno de los pasillos, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda recta contra la pares, respirando. Entra el aire y se lleva la tensión. Aspiro y sale el enojo. Respirar para limpiar el cuerpo y la mente. Que la fuerza de Shinsou me de energías. Los fantasmas que me rodean vencerán en nombre de ambos.

-Midoriya.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Jirou. La saludó con la cabeza.

-Se recuperó casi enseguida, y no permitió que lo dejasen fuera del torneo.

Sonrió un poco.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Midoriya?- preguntó la muchacha -Nadie entiende cómo hiciste para que Shinsou cambiase de esa forma.

-Quizás... necesitaba las condiciones adecuadas.

-¿Adecuadas?- inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Es... es como cuando... como cuando cambia el paradigma, o aparece algo nuevo, y se empieza a... a evolucionar. Es decir, no siempre se lograrán buenos resultados si se hace lo mismo, ¿no?

-No, no lo creo... - dijo, dudosa -...y menos al verlos a ustedes dos.

-Antes que preguntes, no, no somos hermanos ni parientes.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya me han preguntado si somos hermanos bastardos. Y la respuesta es no.

-Oh. Bueno. Entonces... ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? Porque no importa lo que diga Mineta, no parecen ser pareja.

Izuku la miró, con la boca abirta, por un segundo.

-Mineta debe de estar proyectando algún deseo, porque no sé qué le pudo haber hecho pensar eso.

Jirou sonrió.

-Eso explicaría bastante.

.-.

Dos fantasmas.

Uno envolviéndolo, otro extra al asecho, apenas entraron en la arena. Sentía cómo la energía crepitaba a su alrededor, y vio a Bakugo, sonriendo como si ya hubiese ganado, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Te voy a mandar con tu novio a la enfermería- dijo. Izuku rodó los ojos.

-¿Y por qué te interesa si estoy o no soltero?

Se dio la señal de inicio.

Bakugo explotó hacia delante.

Izuku saltó hacia arriba, y se desvió hacia un costado cuando una explosión fue hacia él. Luego vino una segunda, que desvió con una de sus manos envueltas en garras. La arena se cerraba para hacerle de escudo, pero no amortiguaba todo. Y tampoco impedía que Bakugo lo agarrase del pie y lo lanzase hacia un costado.

En medio del aire.

El segundo fantasma lo volvió a poner dentro de la arena, y giró para ir hacia el rubio, que se movió a un lado y luego de nuevo hacia arriba. Hacia Izuku. Se escudó con un brazo, y con el otro tomó a Bakugo del derecho y lo lanzó lejos, mientras la gravedad empezaba a hacerlo caer.

-¡DEKUUU!

En medio del humo y el polvo, Katsuki se lanzó como una bala, e Izuku le ordenó a su segundo fantasma que lo interceptase. Al rubio, no a él. Saltó y lo aferró de la cintura, abrazándolo, haciéndose una pelota de brazos y piernas, sin ceder a las explosiones. Antes que cayese al suelo, lo soltó y lo mandó rodando por la arena, mientras Izuku rodaba y caía de pie, dentro de su armadura de arena.

Bakugo lo miraba con una sonrisa con muchos dientes.

-¡VAS A CAER DEKUUU!

Lanzándose hacia él, moviéndose por el aire hasta girar como un tornado, Bakugo parecía un torpedo de humo y fuego, dirigéndose hacia Izuku.

Izuku no iba a saltar.

Su fantasma tomó impulso e impactó contra un costado de Bakugo. El rubio giró y lanzó una explosión hacia el fantasma, hacia la cabeza del fantasma. Hacia la cabeza por la que estaba observando Izuku la escena. El destello de luz, el sonido, el volver de golpe y porrazo a una visión única lo hizo perder el equilibrio por un segundo, con las manos en la cabeza.

Un segundo fue suficiente.

Bakugo le lanzó un derechazo al estómago, que siguió con una explosión, lanzando a Izuku fuera del estadio, entre cintas de arena que se deshacían.

.-.

Recovery Girl vino a la arena a sanarlo.

Junto a ella venía Shinsou, con las ojeras más pronunciadas pero obstinadamente en pie. Izuku le dio una triste sonrisa, y Shinsou se encogió de hombros.

-Tendremos que barrer mejor la próxima- le dijo el muchacho más alto -Al menos compartimos podio.

-Al menos- Izuku sentía ganas de llorar, pero no sólo de tristeza.

Shinsou sonreía, cansado pero sonreía, mientras Bakugo estaba en el fondo, pregoneando su victoria. Era sonido blanco en comparación. Cuando subieron al podio del segundo y tercer puesto, ignoró a Bakugo y contestó con monosílabos, sonriendo como podía. No era lo que había esperado, pero era un buen resultado.

Casi se sintió feliz.

.-.

-¿Cualquier habilidad especial?- preguntó.

-La que desees, dentro de los candidatos que te he propuesto- dijo el hombre, con media cara desfigurada -Para ver qué tal lo tomas.

-Entonces, las de él.

El otro se rio despacio.

-El hijo del héroe número dos. Si logras dominar su habilidad especial dual, podrás dominar cualquiera. Me gusta.

-Si esas son las condiciones, acepto- dijo, y levantó una mano a medias quemada, unida al resto por grapas metálicas, como hilo en un monstruo de Frankestein.

All for One le estrechó la mano.

.-.

.-.

Sugiero, con énfasis, se abrochen los cinturones. Las cosas se van a poner serias de verdad en los capítulos siguientes.

Saludos

Nakokun


	10. Calidez de amistades, calidez de familia

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

10: Calidez de amistades, calidez de familia

-Siéntense en sus lugares y dejen de hacer ruido- dijo Aizawa al entrar al aula -Hay cosas importantes que deben comprender.

La conversación bajó a cero en segundos, mientras los alumnos se ubicaban en sus sitios... todos menos dos. Izuku notó que había un asiento extra, y quién faltaba en la clase.

-Antes que nada, felicidades en haber arrasado en el festival deportivo. La competencia rompió marcas de audiencia, y han mostrado de lo que son capaces. Que no se les suba a la cabeza- dijo, mirando a Bakugo, que sonreía con todos los dientes -Y ha habido algunos cambios en la clase.

Sacó un portapapeles y empezó a pasar las páginas.

-Ha habido tres transferencias. Mineta ahora está en la clase 1-B, por su comportamiento indebido. Puede que regrese, si aprende a comportarse- las chicas de la clase sonrieron, y varios chicos también -Y tenemos un par de integrantes nuevos- miró hacia la puerta -Pasen.

Izuku vio quiénes estaban del otro lado y la cara se le iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dijo la muchacha, al frente del aula -Soy Shiozaki Ibara, y a partir de hoy tendré clase con ustedes. Espero nos llevemos bien- hizo una inclinación y fue a su asiento.

-Hola- dijo el muchacho -Soy Shinsou Hitoshi. Me gustan los gatos. Me voy a quedar aquí por un largo tiempo. Espero evolucionemos hacia mejores yos.

En el camino hacia su asiento chocó los cinco con Izuku y le sonrió.

-Y ahora que ya se han instalado, ha llegado el momento de anunciarles sus opciones. Como saben, el festival deportivo sirve para que los profesionales elijan a quiénes desean darle pasantías. Podrán elegir entre agencias generales del país, o algunas que les han pedido específicamente a ustedes. Piensen bien en lo que desean ser antes de tomar su decisión.

En el pizzarrón había una lista de nombres con números al lado.

Bakugo tenía casi la mitad de las solicitudes.

Luego le seguían Izuku, Hitoshi y Shouto.

Izuku miró atrás, tras Ashido, y vio que Shinsou estaba sorprendido. Pero a él no le extrañaba tanto. Además de haber demostrado versatilidad, uso de su habilidad y técnica, había vencido a Todoroki. Llevó su mirada hacia el muchacho bicolor y lo notó más pálido de lo normal.

-Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto de la agenda: es hora de que elijan sus nombres de héroe.

Un murmullo corrió por la sala.

-Ahora, como sé que va a haber algunas sugerencias poco felices, vendrán más profesionales a aconsejarles. No sean cabezas duras- terminó, casi aburrido -Tienen quince minutos para elegir el suyo, pero antes, Midnight les dará algunos consejos.

.-.

-No lo tengo decidido del todo- dijo Shiozaki -¿Viridi? ¿Epona? ¿Diana?

-¿Qué tal "liana"?- propuso Kaminari al pasar.

-Muy obvio, pero algo por el estilo podría ser...

-Dime que elegiste un nombre de boyband- dijo Izuku al acercarsea Shinsou.

-Que no- dijo el muchacho -Aunque tengo algunas ideas...

-Si quieres, dime.

-Silencio. Eco. Susurro. O algo parecido- miró la lista de nombres -¿Y tú?

-Creo que Fantasma Verde. Ya que Conejo Rosa no me parecía buena idea.

-¿Conejo Rosa? ¿Y eso de dónde salió?

-Es algo que elegiría una chica mágica.

-Te falta brillo, joyas y falda para eso. Al menos dos de tres.

-Pues por eso. Fantasma Verde será.

.-.

Izuku se sorprendió de las nominaciones que recibió.

Lo que significaba que tenía que organizarse.

Primero, les agruparía a base de similitudes. Luego, haría una tabla dependiendo de los casos que habían resuelto, primero en general y después en comparación con otras variables, como población, índice de criminalidad, demografía y alguna otra que no se acordaba pero que ya saltaría de la punta de su lengua. Luego, tendría que hacer un posicionamiento basándose en lo que él necesitaba aprender y lo que le podía ofrecer cada caso. ¿Qué podría hacer en los tiempos muertos, si es que los había? ¿Cómo podría organizarse, siendo que...

-Midoriya.

-¿Sí, Shinsou?

-Creo que usaré tu misma técnica, pero simplificada- le sonrió -Parece más sensata que la que pensaba usar yo.

-¿Tenías alguna preferencia antes?

-Present Mic.

Izuku lo miró, sorprendido, y luego sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Shinsou.

-Es que tenías razón: soy demasiado bonito.

-Shin-shou...

-Y mi voz podría hacer tanto bien en el mundo.

-Oh, Sinshou.

-Y Present Mic debe saber algo de letras pegadizas... Siendo que Jirou también va, seríamos dinamita.

-Ok, quiero ver eso- de repente decidido y dejando de lado la burla, lo miró a la cara. Shinsou sonreía, no con desdén, sino de forma sincera -Quiero verlos en acción y oírte cantar y ver cómo tu granito de arena derrumba la duna y crea algo nuevo.

-Ey, eso me gusta. Veré qué dice Jirou al respecto- observó la lista y las anotaciones -¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

Izuku bajó la mirada.

-Lo ideal sería alguien con capacidades telekinéticas, o que utilizase el cuerpo a cuerpo. De lejos puedo defenderme mejor, pero de cerca tengo muchas carencias. Si nos hubiésemos enfrentado y llegásemos al cuerpo a cuerpo, me habías lanzado fuera de la arena. De lejos, te defendiste de Sero con... ¿Eso te lo enseñó Aizawa-sensei? Las cintas eran parecidas.

-Algo así. Pero no te desvíes del tema. Veo varias ofertas interesantes.

-Sí... Y no sé si ir directo a combate a distancia, a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a rescate o a prevención...

Shinsou observó el nombre de la agencia, siguiendo los ojos de Izuku.

-¿Esa no es...?

Asintió y observó a Todoroki, que en ese momento entregaba su solicitud.

-Es puro cuerpo a cuerpo, aumentado con energía elemental. No es el mejor en caso de puntaje total, pero si le sumo la habilidad que utilizó en los últimos doce meses, el balance torna positivo. Además, siendo que estoy en un punto medio de aprendizaje, podría utilizar mis habilidades telekinéticas... Para aprender a barrer mejor.

Shinsou se rió por lo bajo.

-¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS TE RÍES, FENÓMENO GENERAL!

-Se llevaría genial con Monoma- dijo, mirando a otro lado, e Izuku escondió su sonrisa dándole la espalda a Bakugo.

.-.

-¿Midoriya?

-Oh, hola Todoroki.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues solicité esta agencia y me dieron el permiso.

Todoroki lo miró, sin decir una palabra, y luego empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la agencia de Endeavour.

-Es una agradable sorpresa el que estés aquí- continú Izuku, siguiéndole el paso.

-Pensé que irías con Shinsou- dijo, mirando hacia delante.

-Él es parte de mi vida, pero no es toda mi vida- respondió -Además, él y yo tenemos distintas habilidades que queremos pulir. Creo que encontró su equipo de ensueño con el grupo en el que entró. Y ya lo verás- dijo, al ver la ceja levantada del otro.

.-.

El aire era sofocante.

Aún sin sus llamas, la presencia del hombre parecía tomar oxígeno de su alrededor, hasta de los mismos pulmones de Izuku. Miró a Endeavour observar a su hijo con un corto asentimiento, y luego sus ojos se clavaron en los propios. Se entrecerraron, evaluándolo.

-Pónganse sus trajes y vengan a la sala de entrenamiento- dijo, con voz autoritaria -Tienen cinco minutos.

Cuando salió, Izuku pudo respirar.

-Por aquí- dijo Shouto.

.-.

La sala de entrenamiento era enorme.

Eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Izuku, al observar que se extendía por tres pisos completos. También había equipamiento variado, tanto para entrenamiento físico como de otros tipos. Eso incluía aparatos con amianto, y ninguno para entrenar con hielo. Todoroki estaba tenso a su lado, y Endeavour lo miró, antes de pasar su vista por el otro muchacho.

-Cuando termines de admirarlo, empezaremos- dijo, dándose la vuelta y yendo -Intenta derribarme, novato.

Izuku llamó a dos fantasmas, y se subió a un tercero. Todoroki lo miró y se apartó, dándole espacio para maniobrar. Endeavour se concentraba en ataques físicos con fuego, y lanzar llamas a distancia. El ataque directo sería un fracaso. Debía concentrarse en hacerle perder el equilibrio. Sus fantasmas recibieron la orden de aumentar el nivel de fuerza al doble de lo usual. Quizás si se concentraba en direcciones opuestas en distintas alturas...

Se lanzó hacia delante.

Endeavour lo esperaba, claro, y cuando se acercó le lanzó un puñetazo al pecho, sin llamas. El primer fantasma recibió el impacto, el segundo golpeó la parte posterior de sus rodillas, y el que envolvía a Izuku rodeó el brazo extendido, lanzando una patada al costado. Endeavour lo tomó de la pierna y lo arrojó por sobre su cabeza hacia el suelo, soltándolo. Izuku giró, amortiguando el impacto, y Endeavour estaba frente a él, con el puño listo.

El segundo movió a Izuku, apartándolo de la trayectoria del puño...

...pero no de las llamas.

Se escudó con el fantasma que lo rodeaba, y observó por los ojos de los otros dos que Endeavour le lanzaba una patada. Se impulsó hacia atrás, saliendo del tercer fantasma y entrando en el segundo antes de tomar impulso en la pared, y que sus dos fantasmas tomasen a Endeavour, que se sostenía ahora con un pie sobre el suelo, del tobillo, manteniendo la otra pierna en alto.

El héroe perdió el equilibrio y apoyó, con fuerza, ambos pies en el suelo.

Izuku rebotó en la pared y fue a por su espalda, extendiendo el escudo de su fantasma.

Endeavour tocó las cintas, pero no podía atravesar la arena. Así que la agarró y volvió a echar a rodar a Izuku... tirando de la cadena de fantasmas agarrados de las manos fantasmales, que le barrieron las piernas, detuvieron el impulso e hicieron que Endeavour diese unos pasos hacia delante. Izuku se soltó y se aprontó para un nuevo ataque.

La luz le cegó los ojos.

Con una explosión de luz y calor, Endeavour desapareció de su vista y de la de sus fantasmas, reemplazándola por un brillo que hería los ojos. Sintió que lo levantaban y lo tiraban al piso, con una mano en el medio del pecho, su fantasma apenas dejando diez centímetros entre la palma adulta y su torso.

-Estás muerto- dijo Endeavour, y cuando recuperó la visión, el adulto iba hacia Todoroki -Al menos no eres una completa decepción- dijo, mirando a su hijo.

A Izuku le supo muy amargo.

.-.

El cubo transparente era de un material similar al diamante.

Se podía llenar de agua hasta el borde, y la tapa contenía dos grilletes acolchados para mantener los brazos arriba, con las manos afuera, y el cuerpo dentro del agua. Sonrió al ver cómo Kurogiri la activaba por primera vez. De altura regulable, era ideal para ese muchachito. Que estuviera bajo la tutela de Endeavour era un extra agregado.

Y pronto llegaría su invitado especial.

.-.

Endeavour apartaba a la gente con su sola presencia, por lo que Izuku y Shouto podían ir detrás de él, como naves después de un rompehielos. En esa zona de la ciudad no solía haber problemas, ya que pocos villanos se atreverían a ir contra Endeavour, más en su horario de patrullaje. Izuku sabía que era algo de agradecer, pero por otro lado no estaba aprendiendo cómo manejar situaciones de crisis...

El griterío empezó en medio del tercer día de patrullaje.

...hasta ese momento.

Endeavour salió disparado hacia el lugar, con Shouto e Izuku detrás, en la formación que les había enseñado. El hombre era rápido, peor Izuku tenía a su fantasma, y pronto lograron ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-Nomu- dijo Todoroki.

La criatura estaba atacando sin discriminar a héroes profesionales o gente común y corriente. Endeavour le lanzó una llamarada, y luego vino otro Nomu, con alas, arrojando héroes profesionales por los aires. Izuku pudo ver a Iida por allí, apartando tanta gente del camino como podía. Llamó a un par de fantasmas más y empezó a ayudar.

La formación era estar lejos, ya que sus ataques podían funcionar a distancia.

Todoroki alternaba sus ataques de hielo con los de fuego de su padre, mientras que Izuku lanzaba a sus fantasmas contra las articulaciones de las criaturas. Y no tardó en comprender lo que pasaba.

-¡Tienen mútiples habilidades!- le dijo a Endeavour -¡Puede absorber energía!

El héroe le dio un puñetazo en la cara, cubierto de llamas.

-Entonces, veremos qué límite tiene- dijo, y le lanzó otra llamarada.

.-.

Bajo las órdenes de Endeavour, Izuku podía actuar.

Desagradable como fuese, seguía siendo un profesional, y ellos sólo podrían actuar bajo sus órdenes. Era el más experimentado. Era el segundo héroe. Estaba intentando hacer explotar a un Nomu con energía, siendo que el Nomu absorbía energía. El Nomu con alas ya había caído, pero faltaba el de Endeavour, e Izuku hizo que uno de sus fantasmas le diese una patada en una rodilla, haciendo que cayese al suelo, y Endeavour le lanzó un puñetazo al cerebro y...

Zumbido.

Grito ahogado.

Su fantasma logró ver a un tercer Nomu alejándose del sitio, y el ataque de hielo cesó de inmediato. No tuvo que darse vuelta para saber lo que había pasado.

-¡Se llevó a Todoroki!

Las llamaradas dejaron de rugir, dejando a un Nomu ennegracido y que no se movía. Endeavour giró hacia él e Izuku señaló, a la distancia, el Nomu, con Shouto en sus garras. Sin decir una palabra, el héroe le indicó que lo siguiese, y fue tras ellos.

.-.

El viento silbaba en sus orejas, y el movimiento le daba náuseas, pero no era lo peor que había tenido que soportar en la vida.

El único motivo por el cual Todoroki no usaba sus habilidades para liberarse era por la altura en la que volaban. Demasiada. Y no sabía si podría utilizar su hielo para amortiguar la caída, o un tobogán para deslizarse a salvo hacia el suelo. Aunque no tuvo que decidirse: el monstruo lo terminó soltando cerca del suelo, en un área abandonada, y Todoroki pudo amortiguar la caída... Y se preparó para la trampa que le hubiesen preparado.

.-.

Vino envuelto en llamas, cenizas y rabia.

Todoroki estaba acostumbrado a la violencia envuelta en llamas: todos los días, desde que su habilidad especial se había hecho presente, la había sentido en el cuerpo. En el de su madre. Pero este era un tipo distinto de fuego, y un tipo distinto de violencia.

Esquivó los ataques lanzándole hielo, pero ese fuego no estaba allí para impresionarlo, intimidarlo o cegarlo con la luz que lastimaba sus ojos.

Este era fuego de pura destrucción.

-Vaya, así que tú heredaste lo correcto- dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Shouto, aprontando otro ataque de hielo.

El crepitar de las llamas se apaciguó un poco, y el muchacho pudo ver a un joven adulto que parecía... medio muerto. Tenía partes del cuerpo quemadas y unidas por grapas metálicas, como el monstruo de Frankenstein. Rodeado de llamas más oscuras y llenas de cenizas, lucía como salido del infierno. Más aún por cómo lo miraba.

-Entonces, ¿él no te lo dijo?

Esquivó un ataque de hielo y acortó distancia. Deshizo todas las defensas heladas de Todoroki, hasta que logró conectar un golpe al esternón que lo lanzó hacia una pared, sacándole el aliento. Todoroki se alistó para saltar o apartarse, pero sintió que algo caía y le envolvía el cuerpo. Una red. Casi se rió, pero luego intentó con una llama en una mano. El aire se volvió sofocante y extinguió el fuego, tosiendo. Algo le pinchó el hombro. Giró la cabeza y vio tres dardos con las cámaras vacías. La náusea, la pérdida de equilibrio y el oscurecimiento de los bordes de su visión le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

El siguiente golpe fue en el centro de la cara.

Se estaba hundiendo en el piso

-Déjame que te lo explique, hermanito- alcanzó a oír, antes que la oscuridad se lo tragase.


	11. Puntos de quiebre

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

11: Puntos de quiebre

Lo primero que intentó Endeavour fue llamarlo.

Cuando su teléfono le respondió que ese número no era de un cliente funcional, casi derrite su aparato.

Izuku había alcanzado a ver a Todoroki hundiéndose en un portal, y supo de inmediato quiénes se lo habían llevado. Le describió lo que había visto. Otros héroes lo confirmaron: había señales de batalla en el lugar.

-Regresemos- dijo con una voz que no admitía réplica.

Luego, cuando volvieron a la agencia, dibujó al hombre que estaba en el callejón con el otro muchacho, y le preguntó al héroe profesional si sabía quién era.

El papel con el retrato comenzó a humear.

Izuku sintió hielo en el estómago.

.-.

La mano descendió sobre su cara como una máscara mortuoria.

Saliendo de la niebla de su visión conforme se acercaba, Todoroki reaccionó tarde, y tarde notó que estaba atado a una superficie dura. Correas, notó como al pasar. Estaba atado con correas y tenía una mordaza tapándole la boca. Sentía el talón de esa mano contra la hendidura entre sus ojos y sobre su nariz, los dedos entrelazándose en su pelo, casi como una caricia.

El contacto le hacía sentir repugnancia.

-Esto terminará pronto, Dabi- la voz le era desconocida, pero el nombre y el tono no. Intentó llamar a su hielo, moverse, hacer _algo_ , pero su cuerpo no le obedecía -Y luego podrás jugar con él.

Una risa maligna por lo bajo le heló las venas.

La presión en su cabeza aumentó, y sintió que un dolor le recorría el cuerpo, empezando y terminando en su cerebro, en oleadas infinitas. Quería gritar pero la mordaza se lo impedía. Quería alejarse pero las correas lo mantenían atado. Quería desmayarse pero _algo_ , algo lo mantenía consciente y sólo deseaba desaparecer de allí...

.-.

Le dejó el retrato a Endeavour, y los dos días siguientes la pasó dentro de la agencia, familiarizándose con las tareas que se llevaban a cabo allí dentro. La razón oficial era que tenía que saber cómo funcionaba, pero Izuku sabía el verdadero motivo. All Migth y otros héroes profesionales estaban en la búsqueda, y sin supervisación, no podía usar sus poderes. Por eso prestaba atención a lo que la secretaria le decía, llevaba y traía cosas, entrenaba en el gimnasio por su cuenta, lo que fuese para mantener la cabeza ocupada.

Le había preguntado a Endeavour si le permitía observar, de lejos, algunos lugares de la ciudad para ver si descubría algo. Sólo vigilancia, dijo, nada de acción directa. El héroe lo miró y le dijo que no saliese físicamente de la agencia. Izuku asintió y envió a cinco fantasmas a recorrer las calles, mirando todo lo que pudiesen.

Hasta que encontró a Shouto.

.-.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que era él.

Parecía estar inconsciente, en el techo de un edificio abandonado, algo golpeado pero vivo. Calculó la dirección y le envió un mensaje a Endeavour, con la localización y un mapa, y esperó, observando con los ojos de su fantasma, sin mover su cuerpo real en medio del gimnasio, sintiendo que la ansiedad le llenaba el cuerpo.

Todoroki estaba vivo.

Todoroki Shouto estaba vivo, y había pasado dos días desaparecido. Estaba allí, con un par de golpes en la cara y sin moverse, pero vivo e Izuku sentía que las manos le temblaban, ansiando ir y escudarlo de lo que sea que intentase llevárselo de nuevo. Aunque sabía que, si estaba allí, era porque ya habían hecho lo que querían con él.

Endeavour abrió la puerta de la terraza.

Cuando Izuku vio la expresión que puso el adulto a ver a su hijo allí tirado, y yendo hacia él corriendo, deshizo a su fantasma. Se apretó el pecho y deseó, contra todo pronóstico, que sólo hubiese sido un susto.

.-.

No iba a espiar.

No iba a espiar, era irrespetuoso y no iba a espiar.

Todoroki estaba en el hospital, inconsciente, y seguía allí cuando terminó el período de Izuku con Endeavour. La secretaria le llenó los papeles, porque el héroe profesional estaba en las calles, buscando a los culpables, o en el hospital, esperando que su hijo despertase.

Lo que sí podía hacer era enviarle regalos para que los viese al despertar, como un CD con ese tema, del que habían hablado en el túnel. Quería hacer más, mucho más, pero era un tema familiar y no podía entrometerse.

Cuando Endeavour apareció en las noticias por haber enloquecido en la habitación del hospital de su hijo, Izuku sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Todoroki no regresó a clase.

.-.

Los resultados de su entrenamiento llegaron poco después, junto con los demás.

Izuku casi se sorprendió que Endeavour hubiese completado los trámites necesarios, que requerían al menos cinco minutos de su atención personalizada, con el nivel de detalle que presentaba. Era un profesional, después de todo. Y por lo que le había dicho Aizawa-sensei, le dijo que tenía potencial para ser un profesional de los mejores.

Los halagos le supieron a hiel.

-Midoriya- dijo Aizawa, al ver su reacción -Todoroki Shouto está estable, y hoy a la tarde podrán ir a visitarlo. Endeavour solicitó que no dejasen pasar a nadie fuera de la familia, a excepción tuya. Si quieres ir a verlo, hoy es el momento.

-G-gracias, sensei- dijo Izuku, con los ojos llorosos.

.-.

Nagaki no lo iba a opacar.

Después de todo, ella sólo había reportado lo que él ya había sabido, aunque Sensei no hubiese reaccionado como él esperaba. Aunque eso era entendible: si se tenía la experiencia que Sensei tenía, aprendías a ser cauto, a controlar tus emociones, a no expresar ensegioda lo que pensabas. Él iría y le daría el informa definitivo, que haría que se le viese como el útil miembro de la Liga que era, aunque no fuese la manzana de sus ojos como Shigaraki. Se odía servir a Sensei de distintas formas.

Esperó a que viniese el muchacho, y luego de unos dos minutos entró, anunciando que debía revisar los signos vitales del paciente. No, podía quedarse allí, joven, y sí, podían seguir hablando, era sólo lo ya grabado. Siguieron hablando de música, de cómo le había ayudado ese CD a superar los primeros días... y no sabía cómo sentirse al saber que ya no podía usarlo como antes, a ninguno de los dos.

Se imaginó al joven de cabello verde atado con correas, con la mordaza en la boca y la mano de Sensei sobre su rostro.

Sonrió, de espaldas a la animada conversación de los muchachos.

Había crecido bien, el "sin don".

Y parecía que se llevaba bien con el hijo del número dos, que tampoco estaba nada mal, pero Midoriya olía al fruto prohibido. Al menos, de momento. Cuando Sensei tomase lo que quería de él, puede que le dejase disfrutar de lo que quedase. No iba a recordar nada después.

-Esto es todo, joven Todoroki- dijo, al terminar de comprobar las máquinas -Está mucho mejor ahora, por lo que veo- observó a Izuku -Le hace usted bien, muchacho. Permítame darle la mano, no hay muchoas como usted hoy en día.

Midoriya se sonrojó, balbuceando, levantando la mano para estrechar la suya. Luego de obtener la muestra, tan pequeña que su sistema nervioso no había detectado la minúscula falta de piel, se retiró. Podía sentir que el aparato pasaba los datos, los analizaba y enviaba resultados a Sensei.

Quería verlo a su merced.

Si su destino era ser un Nomu, antes disfrutaría de su cuerpo. Si terminaba muerto, él era el que se deshacía de los cuerpos, y no importaba lo que hiciera en el medio, siempre y cuando no dejase pistas. Jóvenes sanos, fuertes, hermosos, que nunca le darían ni la hora a un hombre experimentado como él.

Ya deseaba que llegase la siguiente fase de la operación.

.-.

Cuando fue, al día siguiente, a Yuuei, se encontró con Aizawa-sensei esperándolo. Era para comentar sobre su desempeño, dijo, y otros asuntos que le incumbían. Leyendo algo entre líneas, fue con él a la sala en donde lo esperaba All Migth...

...y Bakugo.

Izuku frunció el ceño ante le ceño fruncido del otro muchacho, y se sentó, sin decir una palabra, lo más lejos posible de él en el sillón frente a los adultos, mesa por medio.

-Su falta de cooperación es preocupante.

Izuku ni siquiera pestañeó, con la misma expresión seria y la boca algo torcida hacia abajo. Tampoco miró a All Migth, porque él no tenía la culpa de no saber. Siempre intentando ayudar a la gente con una sonrisa.

-En el mundo profesional, hay ocasiones en los que deberán colaborar con otras personas, incluso aunque no les caigan bien.

-Lo comprendo- dijo, esta vez mirándolo y con voz seria.

Bakugo gruñía por lo bajo.

-Su comportamiento repercutirá en su futuro, y si no pueden siquiera comportarse como seres civilizados, no avanzarán.

-No es mi culpa que Deku...

-Midoriya, Bakugo. Sé civilizado- le dijo Izuku, mirando al frente, no a All Migth sino al frente.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA...?!

Una cinta salió disparada de la mano de Erasehead y envolvió el torso de Bakugo, atándolo al respaldo del sofá.

-O te comportas o te amordazo.

-Hágalo, por favor. Ahorraremos tiempo y dolor de cabeza- dijo Izuku, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Joven Midoriya...

-Es la verdad, señor- sus ojos eran sinceros.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, deben ser profesionales y no dejar que afecte su desempeño como héroes. Representarán el ideal de...

Izuku se echó a reír.

Todos lo miraron, en silencio. No era una risa agradable.

-¿Ideal?- calmándose un poco, Izuku miró a los dos adultos, con una mano tapándole media cara -¿Saben qué pasó en realidad? ¿Saben qué me hizo Bakugo?- bajó la mano y miró a Aizawa -Cuando éramos niños y él descubrió su habilidad y yo no, empezó el acoso. Por diez años. Pero yo seguí insistiendo, queriendo ser su amigo, aunque él no dudaba en lastimarme.

-¡Oi! ¿¡Qué crees que...!?

-¡CÁLLATE!

El grito sobresaltó a todos en la habitación.

-Me dijiste que saltase del techo- espetó, rápido -Me dijiste que saltase del techo de la escuela, porque así quizás obtendría una habilidad especial en mi siguiente vida. Eso fue después que tomases mi cuaderno de notas, lo quemases y lo tirases pór la ventana. Después de diez años de acoso. Muy machito de tu parte. Muy heroico. ¿Sabes lo que pesaba cada paso de la escalera hacia la terraza?

-Joven Midoriya...

-Ese día descubrí mi poder- miró fijo esos ojos rojos, hasta que vio que comprendían -Luego de caer siete pisos. Porque Bakugo me dijo que me suicidase, después de diez años de constantes abusos de su parte, e intentos de ser su amigo de la mía. ¿Por qué debería darle el beneficio de la duda, si cuando se la di, después de diez años, me dijo que me matase? ¿Acaso dirá que le importa si vivo o muero? Porque el Izuku Midoriya que quiso ser tu amigo murió ese día, Bakugo. ¿Cuántas vidas más pretendes que desperdicie en ti? ¿Crees que soy una mujer golpeada?

Respiraba fuerte, estaba enojado, y si Bakugo decía algo, le pegaría un puñetazo.

-Aquí hay problemas, sí, y los más grandes los trajo él. Por años. A Shinsou le dijeron que su habilidad era de supervillano pero aquí está, esforzándose por ser héroe. Y a este- señaló al rubio sentado a su lado -A Bakugo, lo meten de cabeza en el aula de héroes. Shinsou se merece el título, Bakugo no. Y ya me harté de soportar sus abusos, a Bakugo nadie le dijo nada durante años, y no voy a soportarlo más- miró al otro muchacho, con rabia -A ver si se te queda en la cabeza ahora y no cuando mates a algún civil. Frente a las cámaras. Porque eso sí te importa, ¿no? Tu reputación de héroe, de bestia violenta que resueve todo a los golpes e insultos y explosiones porque no hay otra forma en la que puedas...

La cinta le envolvió el torso contra el sofá.

Izuku miró a Erasehead sin decir una palabra, y luego observó de nuevo al rubio.

-¿Es esto cierto, joven Bakugo?

-Vamos, miente, cobarde- la cinta le tapó la boca, pero no le molestó.

Miró al otro muchacho, esperando, desafiándolo a que negase todo. Bakugo parecía perdido, mirándolo casi como un ciervo ante las luces de un camión, pero a Izuku no le importaba. En otro mundo, quizás, bajo otras circunstancias, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, pero ya le había dado una oportunidad... al menos hasta el día de su muerte. De su primera muerte, claro.

Esa antigua vida había quedado atrás, y no regresaría al pasado.

Bakugo se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

Izuku dejó salir un "¡ja!" con todo su desprecio tras la cinta.

Aizawa aflojó las cintas e Izuku se acomodó en su asiento, para nada sorprendido. Suspiró y miró a los dos adultos.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó, casi sin curiosidad.

-Ahora, Midoriya, trabajaremos para resolver este conflicto- dijo Erasehead, despacio -Es evidente que lo que ha pasado entre ustedes te ha afectado, y a él también. ¿Acaso sabe...?

-Sólo ustedes dos lo saben. Él no lo sabe ni merece saber lo de mi condición.

-Joven Midoriya, puede que sea necesario que el director Nedzu deba saberlo- dijo All Migth, con cautela -para poder comprender la totalidad de la situación.

-Bakugo no merece saberlo.

-Y no lo sabrá a menos que se lo digas- dijo su ídolo. Aún lo llenaba de calidez el verlo, aunque estaba lejos de su época pasada. El adulto se levantó -Iré a por él y lo llevaré a la psicóloga. Mañana la visitarás y podrán hablar de esto.

-Si lo convencen a él de ir, iré- dijo.

-Confía en mí, joven Midoriya- dijo All Migth, y salió de la habitación.

.-.

El silencio en la sala pesaba.

-Midoriya, ¿alguien más sabe de tu...?

-¿De mi suicidio? Nadie. Limpié la mancha de sangre que dejé en el suelo, y escondí un pedazo de cráneo con cerebro entre las plantas. Ya debe de haberse desbaratado.

El aire cambió un poco de densidad.

-No quería que se enterasen de esta manera- ahora parecía algo avergonzado -Creía que... que podría seguir sin decírselo a nadie, como el renacer de las religiones, en alguien nuevo.

-Pocas cosas en la vida salen como las planeamos- pausa -¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mejor para con Bakugo. Y algo mal para con ustedes, Aizawa-sensei y All Migth-sensei. Se... Creo que fue irrespetuoso.

Con las manos en las rodillas, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. No le terminaba de gustar este silencio.

-¿Quién más sabe sobre esto?

-Nadie más. Madre ya tiene suficientes disgustos con papá ausente y todos los problemas que eso trajo. Y si llega a saber que tuve que morir para descubrir... mi habilidad, le daría un ataque.

-Tendremos que planear para diversos escenarios, Midoriya.

-¿Escenarios?- levantó la cabeza y lo miró, sin entender.

-Como dije, pocas cosas salen como las planeamos.

-Oh- se sentía incómodo, casi avergonzado, y no sabía por qué. Miró a un costado.

-Si hay otros como tú allá afuera, te verán como ejemplo, como su _héroe_ \- Izuku sintió que se estremecía al oír esa palabra, y una sonrisa algo temblorosa apareció en su cara -y puede que tenga que salir a la luz. Quizás no los motivos, pero sí de tu primera muerte, y entonces tu madre terminará enterándose. Piensa de qué manera preferirías que eso suceda, Midoriya.

La energía nerviosa pasó de ser burbujeante y luminosa a una opaca y vaporosa, como si hirviese a fuego lento en un caldero.

-Estábamos planeando ponerlos juntos en el examen final, ya que su cooperación tiene que mejorar- Izuku apretó los puños sobre las rodillas -pero visto lo que ha pasado, ninguno se beneficiaría de eso. Deben afrontar lo que pasó, aceptarlo y trabajar a partir de ahí. Hasta entonces, no estarán en los mismos equipos. Trabajan bien con otra gente, pero entre ustedes hay... dificultades especiales. Y, como dijiste, Midoriya, no se puede ser héroe si se le deja pasar por alto algo como eso.

.-.

El camino de vuelta a casa era el mismo de siempre, pero se sentía distinto.

Era como ser un cetáceo, uno de gran volumen y peso, nadando en el agua como un ave en el aire. Era un tipo de energía nerviosa de baja intensidad y alta velocidad. Repasó en su cabeza los posibles escenarios, y consideró decirle qué lo había motivado a saltar. Él no era una mujer golpeada. Su madre merecía la verdad, y él se la diría... y entonces esperaría. Había leído que los ajin piensan distinto que los humanos, quizás como mecanismo de defensa ante el poder morir y revivir, pero su madre era humana y tenía un corazón que podía romperse.

Le diría los hechos, pero no los motivos, o quién los había causado.

Le iba a romper el corazón.

Y era mejor que lo hiciera él, cuanto antes, porque si se enteraba luego, por terceras personas... ya había visto suficientes películas para saber que era mucho peor.

Apretó las correas de us mochila al llegar a la puerta de su casa, tomó aire y lo dejó ir lento, contando los segundos. Los pies le pesaban. Dio un paso, luego otro, escuchó sonidos en el interior y supo que su madre estaba allí, caminando de un sitio a otro en el interior. Tenía serpientes de hielo en el estómago. Se obligó a dar otro paso, y así hasta llegar a la puerta. Levantó la mano para tomar el picaporte, una que pesaba una tonelada. No podía llorar ahora. Abrió la puerta y entró mirando al suelo, a la caja de zapatos de la entrada, a sus zapatos siendo reemplazados por las pantuflas de siempre.

-¿Izuku, eres tú?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

-¿Izuku?

Se pegó un puñetazo en el esternón para bajar el nudo del pecho.

-S-sí, soy yo.

-¿Pasa algo, Izuku?- se maldijo al oír la preocupación en la voz de su madre. Por supuesto, era su madre, lo iba a notar enseguida.

Tomó aire y se levantó.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a su madre, mirándolo preocupada, a dos metros de él.

-Madre- dijo, intentando no temblar -Hay algo que tengo que decirte.


	12. Cabellos salvajes

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

12: Cabellos salvajes

-Te ves peor que yo.

-Wow, hombre.

-Es en serio, Midoriya. Tus ojeras son más grandes que las mías y las de Aizawa-sensei juntas.

-Necesito mediciones concretas para eso.

-¿Qué peso enorme te has sacado de encima?

Izuku se detuvo en medio de un cruce de pasillos. Miró a un lado y al otro, y agarró la manga de Hitoshi, tirando de él hacia el baño de varones. Abrió todas las puertas de los cubículos, asegurándose que el baño estaba vacío, y cerró la puerta de entrada antes de apoyarse contra ella y frotarse los ojos.

-Shinsou, ¿te acuerdas de cuando dije que la violencia no soluciona siempre todas las cosas? Como en los casos de rescate luego de catástrofes, o las líneas de ayuda a suicidas.

-Sí.

-Bueno... Tengo miedo, Shinsou. Estoy aterrorizado a veces, porque hay cosas... hay cosas que aún no han terminado de cambiar, y un paso en falso puede resultar... en un daño gigantesco. No solo para mi, sino para... para gente que me importa, Shinsou. Anoche... ayer volví a casa y le dije algunas cosas a mi madre. Cosas que pasaron hace mucho, antes de entrar a Yuuei. Y se lo dije después de explotar con Bakugo.

En otras circunstancias, Shinsou habría sonreído, pero el tono de Midoriya indicaba que no era adecuado. Esperó, en silencio, hasta que el otro muchacho se sintiese cómodo para continuar.

-Bakugo no lo sabía, pero básicamente le dije que, después de lo que él hizo, para mí fue como morir y renacer, y que él era parte de una vida anterior. De un Izuku anterior, y que ahora él... él no merece mi amistad, Shinsou. Estoy mucho más feliz ahora, en Yuuei, contigo en la misma clase, que lo que nunca lo fui desde que me dijeron que no tenía habilidad especial- Shinsou pestañeó, sorprendido -Es ese caso de algo muy específico que gatilla bajo ciertas circunstancias... y Bakugo causó esas circunstancias. Nunca le había dicho a mamá cómo había sido, pero no fue bonito. Y ayer... ayer se lo dije, y creo que le rompí un poco el corazón, Shinsou.

No se movió cuando Hitoshi se acercó, posándole una mano en el hombro. Sorbió un poco por la nariz antes de continuar.

-Tenía que decírselo, pero así y todo... le dolió que pasase tanto tiempo sin decírselo. Me dijo que... que a veces parezco que tengo el síndrome del héroe crónico.

-Bueno, eso es verdad.

Izuku se echó a reír y luego a llorar, sin perder el ritmo.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan peligrosa para quienes no estamos en la norma, Shinsou? Tenemos habilidades especiales raras, que podrían hacer grandes cosas en ayudar a la humanidad... y hay gente a la que le encantaría mantenernos en un laboratorio secreto y cortarnos para saber qué nos hace funcionar.

-Por eso quería entrar en Yuuei, Midoriya- dijo Hitoshi después de unos segundos -Porque en ninguna otra escuela aceptarían a alguien con mi habilidad- le alcanzó un pañuelo de papel, e Izuku se limpió primero la cara y después la nariz -Sospecho... En mi familia hubo media docena de casos, cada quien con alguna variante del control mental. Creo que al menos dos fueron espías o comandos especiales. No tengo forma de probarlo, pero desde que se manifestó mi habilidad nos han llegado cartas con invitaciones de... de ciertas organizaciones. Gubernamentales y de las otras.

Izuku lo miró, atónito.

-Yo tengo la misma habilidad que mi madre. Ella reconoció lo que pasaba y por eso nos mudamos aquí, cerca de Yuuei. Es la escuela más inclusiva y avanzada en estos temas. Y es triste, sí, que no se haya avanzado más, pero por otro lado, aquí es donde debemos estar, ¿no?- lo miró a los ojos, llenos de una tristeza larga con gotas de esperanza -Para cambiar las cosas, echando a rodar el primer copo de nieve por la ladera de la montaña.

Izuku ladró una risa y le cayeron un par de lágrimas más.

-Ah, Shinsou... Creo que te hizo bien ir con Present Mic y Jirou.

-Me hizo mucho bien conocerte.

-Y tú... eres... un amigo... genial... - logró decir, con los ojos desbordándose de lágrimas.

Tomó aire y se lo dijo.

Hitoshi le creyó sin que tuviese que mostrarle su fantasma.

.-.

Llegaron con el tiempo justo a clase.

Lo cual fue una suerte, ya que Aizawa-sensei parecía más irritado de lo normal.

-Los resultados de sus exámenes teóricos han llegado- dijo, y se le notaba la tensión en la voz. Izuku creía saber, en parte, por qué -Y en algunos casos han sido decepcionantes. Si creen que sólo aprobando los prácticos pasarán, espero aprendan antes que la experiencia les haga pagar un precio mayor.

La clase cayó en el silencio.

Izuku notó que todos los asientos estaban ocupados, pero que no había visto que Bakugo estaba allí. Era casi como si no tuviese presencia, o quizás se debiese a que no exudaba rabia contenida, ni lanzaba maldiciones en cada frase, junto con promesas de superarlo, hacerlo pedazos y matarlo. Parecía... apagado. Izuku no sintió la satisfacción que creyó que sentiría ayer, sino una extraña calma.

Debía de ser la buena compañía.

Casi sonrió.

-Así y todo, deberán tener un examen práctico, que llevaremos a cabo en la fecha asignada. Como serán un número par de alumnos, irán en parejas (1), y eso será todo lo que tienen derecho a saber. El personal docente seleccionará quién irá con quién, y no quiero protestas.

-Sensei.

La mano y la voz de Yayorozu se alzaron en medio del silencio.

-¿Sí, Yayorozu?

-Que sólo haya un número par de alumnos... ¿es algo definitivo, o sujeto a cambios? Por si alguien más... se reincorpora.

Aizawa la miró con ojos cansados.

-No se puede obligar a nadie a asistir. Tampoco se recomienda venir a clase sin alguna habilidad especial, aunque se la haya tenido antes. Así que a menos que alguien recupere lo que se le ha robado, y decida venir por propia voluntad, el número continuará siendo par.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a escribir en el pizzarrón.

Bakugo pareció hundirse más en su asiento.

.-.

La primera sesión con la psicóloga fue algo... incómoda.

-Entonces, Midoriya, es la primera vez que vienes a una consulta.

-Sí, señora.

-Es como ir a ver dentistas. Para prevenir antes que curar, no quiere decir que tengas caries.

-Y tampoco que estás loco.

-Así es. Veo que estás mucho más contento ahora que un año atrás.

Silencio.

Y ahí empezó el baile alrededor del tema principal. Izuku sabía cuál era, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo discutiéndolo. Podía evitar el tema de ser ajin, de eso no se requería mucho detalle, pero de todas maneras, era algo difícil.

-Estoy cansado de intentarlo siempre, y que él sólo me desprecie- dijo al fin, en la tercera sesión -Es decir... por años lo idolatré, pero luego... me di cuenta que no iba a cambiar. Como las mujeres golpeadas que creen que no las van a golpear más si vuelven. Sé cómo termina. Y ya dejé atrás mi vida en la que Bakugo era... en la que yo quería que fuésemos amigos. No va a cambiar. No dejará de lastimarme. Y lastima a otras personas, además. No es justo. La vida no es justa pero no pienso darle el privilegio de mi confianza de nuevo. Y usted, por secreto profesional, ni siquiera me puede decir si él tiene alguna intención de no ser... de no empujar a la gente a la miseria. En vida o de otro tipo.

Respiró hondo, lo contuvo y lo dejó ir, despacio.

-Ahora mi vida es mejor, sí, en parte porque no me importa lo que diga Bakugo. Hitoshi es más parecido a mí, y nos entendemos mejor. Nuestras filosofías son parecidas. Y hay gente que lo comprende. Yo comprendo que el ambiente ha cambiado. Bakugo parece haberse adaptado, no cambiado, sólo un poco, y eso no basta. Si hubiera justicia, no aprobaría el curso por violento.

-Y si Bakugo cambiase de verdad, ¿qué harías?

-No va a cambiar. No hay forma en que me convenza que va a cambiar. El Izuku que quería ser su amigo ya no existe, y no quiero volver al pasado. A lo sumo seré civilizado, pero no merece mi amistad. Ya no desperdiciaré mi vida en eso.

.-.

El primer fin de semana, Shinsou le propuso ir al parque.

-¿Parque?- preguntó Izuku, confundido.

-Para que no te hierva el cerebro. También debes descansar y tomar aire. Y probar lo que hacen en mi casa, que si no se siente que tú no tomas riesgos y yo siempre pongo mi cuello en peligro.

-¿Cuello?

-Cuello, boca, sistema digestivo completo. Además, hace rato que no voy al parque y mi madre quiere que pruebes algunos de sus experimentos en la cocina. Me dio hasta planillas para llenar.

Izuku pestañeó, sin entender.

-Midoriya, ¿quieres ir de picnic y llenar tablas de datos?

-Er... ¿bueno? Digo, sí- se corrigió, al ver que Shinsou alzaba una ceja -Sí, vamos. Espera que me ponga ropa para salir...

Y así fue que Izuku y Hitoshi fueron, en bicicleta, a un parque lleno de verde. Shinsou pedaleando y Midoriya sentado atrás, con un almohadón entre su cuerpo y el portaequipajes, llevando una mochila con cosas que su madre le dio a las apuradas, mientras Shinsou llevaba la suya sobre el pecho en vez de la espalda. Con casco. También le dio uno a Midoriya, lo que le hizo sonreír, por más de un motivo. Uno le calentaba el pecho y el otro le recordaba, con certeza a temperatura ambiente, que él no iba a morir si chocaban.

No por mucho, al menos.

-No sabía que había bicisenda en este parque- comentó, mientras pasaban unos árboles al lado de un curso de agua.

-Está algo olvidada, pero tiene su encanto.

-Lo veo- dijo, observando cómo el agua reflejaba la luz del sol, como una tela de oro ondeando.

Con el viento en la cara, el aire fresco que olía a plantas, el suelo pasando bajo él y el sol brillando sobre su cabeza, sintió que algo de su tensión se iba, flotando, y se quedaba atrás. Era casi como haber cambiado de acto, más que de escena, o de escenario. Por unos momentos se sintió parte de una película de Ghibli, y no fue nada más.

Entonces llegaron a un claro alcostado del camino, bajo un pino.

-Y aquí estamos- dijo Shinsou, parando la bicicleta -Baja, Midoriya.

Izuku obedeció, y entre los dos prepararon el picnic. Shinsou apoyó la bicicleta contra el tronco del pino, dejó colgado su casco y se sentó sobre el mantel que el otro había estirado sobre el suelo. Sacaron tuppers, botellas, platos, servilletas de tela y tenedores.

-Wow, hombre- dijo Izuku al ver la cantidad de cosas en recipientes pequeños -¿Todo esto lo hizo tu madre?

-En realidad, hubo una fiesta con sus amigas ayer, y me dijo que alguien tenía que terminárselo todo, y que aprovechásemos ahora que adelgazamos fácil y somos jóvenes, dijo. Lo que cocinó ella está en los recipientes blancos, y aquí está la tabla de datos.

Le alcanzó un cuestionario con preguntas sobre sabor, textura, presentación, color, etc. Izuku se rió por lo bajo al leerlo.

-Oh, bueno, haré el sacrificio- dijo, y tomó una galletita con mermelada y azúcar de un tupper blanco.

.-.

El sol se elevó por sobre sus cabezas, mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, de la conversación esporádica, de la poca gente que pasaba enbicicleta, del viento que movía las hojas, de la comida y de los cómodos silencios. Izuku fue rellenando los cuestionarios, Shinsou tenía su celular y miraba fotos de gatos, y cuando terminaron con la comida Izuku se sentía relajado, satisfecho y en paz.

-Midoriya.

-¿Jum?

-Si sigues así te sacaré una foto, pondré el filtro de gatos y lo usaré como tu foto de perfil de contactos.

-Hmmm... bueno.

Sonrió sin abrir los ojos, y oyó a Shinsou sacar la foto, reírse por lo bajo y tocar cosas en su celular. Izuku se estiró, con los brazos hacia atrás, casi tocando el tronco del pino y alcanzando la tierra más allá del mantel.

-Midoriya...

-Izuku.

Silencio

-Puedes llamarme Izuku si quieres.

-B-bueno. Izuku. ¿Quieres regresar ahora? Más tarde llega el grueso de gente a la zona y se vuelve complicado salir.

-Ujum- dijo, y abrió los ojos, levantándose del mantel y sacudiéndose la ropa.

Shinsou estuvo callado durante todo el viaje de vuelta, pero a Izuku no le preocupó. Cada quien a su tiempo, se dijo. Si vida no era mala, almenos esta, y estos momentos lo hacían sentir bien. Hacían que quisiera vivir su vida. Era como estar bajo una frazada con una taza de algo dulce y caliente, mirando nevar tras la ventana.

-¿Izuku?- dijo Shinsou al llegar a la casa del muchacho.

-¿Sí?

-Puedes decirme Hisothi si quieres.

Izuku le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.-.

El examen práctico llegó más rápido y más lento de lo que esperaba.

Sospechó que algo raro estaba pasando cuando vio que había muchos colectivos, y muchos docentes, en vez de los robots que les habían mencionado la clase 1-B. Confirmó cuando empezaron a dar los equipos de docente-parejas. Perdió algo de tensión al ver que Bakugo iba con otra persona (y le tocaba con All Migth). Hitoshi iba con Sero y Midnight, y le dio un pulgar arriba recíproco. Y a él...

-Midoriya- dijo el director Nedzu -Tú y Yayorozu irán contra mí.

Esto iba a ser muy interesante.

.-.

.-.

(1) Aquí casi va cuán feliz estaba Mineta, pero luego me acordé que ya no estaba en 1-A. La trama no permitía el chiste.


	13. Peculiares charlas con peculiares person

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

13: Peculiares charlas con peculiares personas

Yayorozu era cualquier cosa menos tonta.

Por eso, cuando empezó la prueba, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en un plan, con variantes. El director no tenía habilidades especiales directamente relacionadas con batallas, pero ellos tampoco: el común denominador era su inteligencia. E Izuku sospechaba que algo estaba pasando.

Para empezar, el director miró fijo a su fantasma.

Izuku estaba cien por ciento seguro que no lo había hecho visible, pero no pudo acercarse con sus fantasmas a Nedzu. Tuvieron que pasar al plan B, y luego al C, antes de poder colocarle las esposas (adaptadas al tamaño de sus patas) y terminar el ejercicio.

-Buen trabajo en equipo- dijo el director, mientras tomaban el té en una calle rodeada de escombros -Lo de las seis capas de mamushkas conteniendo una bomba de melaza no me lo esperaba. Fue todo un detalle el que creases un disolvente no agresivo para liberarme, Yayorozu.

La muchacha ahora parecía mucho más animada que antes.

Izuku estaba callado.

-Muchacho, ¿no estarás decaído porque tus planes no funcionaron, verdad?

-Eh, ¡no!- se apuró a decir -Es que tengo algo más en la cabeza.

Algo relacionado con la cicatriz del director.

Si mal no recordaba, había pasado por experimentación cuando se descubrió que tenía una habilidad especial, algo tan raro en animales que se consideraba imposible. El emparejamiento con el director no había sido cosa de una sola persona, sino de otras dos, e Izuku creía saber quiénes.

-Si tienen algún otro tema que quisieran hablar conmigo, me encantaría tomar algo de té en mi oficina, jóvenes- dijo Nedzu, terminando con el contenido de la tza que había creado Yayorozu.

Cuando regresaron a Yuuei, Izuku ya se había decidido.

.-.

-Fue interesante- dijo Hitoshi al verlo y responder la obvia pregunta -Tuvimos que aguantar la respiración y terminamos creando un par de señuelos, que Midnigth descubrió, por lo que le indiqué a Sero que fuese como una araña, creó una telaraña con su cinta, y... Creo, Izuku, que he mejorado.

-Bueno, quedaste primero en el evento de la caballería con Sero, ¿no?

Shinsou sonrió, y luego se puso serio.

-No necesité que me respondiese para decirle que nos dejase pasar. Sero aceptó el que yo usase mi habilidad con él, para optimizar fuerzas, pero ella... le dí una orden, ella no me respondió, y funcionó, Izuku. Fue tan... raro.

-Esos son los dulces frutos de tu esfuerzo, hombre- le dijo, sonriendo pero no como siempre -Es porque has descubierto un nuevo pasadizo y...

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado.

Silencio.

-Creo que... podría avanzar en... en la difícil situación en la que estoy. Quizás.

-Si todo sale mal, me llamas y les borro la memoria.

Izuku se echó a reír, nervioso.

-Quizás lo haga- dijo, sin sonreír de verdad.

.-.

Las serpientes en su estómago eran diferentes esta vez. Menos pozoñosas.

Así y todo, lo que iba a hacer podría significar un gran avance en su plan a medio formar, o que lo expulsasen. No, no lo expulsarían por algo así. Pero podría ser peligroso y... ya estaba en peligro en su situación actual. Sólo quedaba ir hacia delante y, si todo salía mal, le pediría a Hitoshi que... no, no debía adelantarse.

-¡Midoriya! Pasa, muchacho. Justo han traído un nuevo té que me gustaría probar y es para dos.

-Eh, bueno- dijo, entrando en la oficina del director y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El director le hizo algunas preguntas de rigor, e Izuku sintió que las serpientes se movían cada vez menos, pero que seguían allí. Probó el té, que era rojo, y dejó que el sabor y el aroma le llenase la boca. Cuando el director empezó a hablar sobre técnicas de enseñanza, Izuku dejó la taza a medias sobre la mesa.

-Señor director- dijo, serio -usted los pudo ver.

Nedzu sonrió.

-¿Los pudo ver desde el principio?

-Por supuesto, aunque tardé bastante en conectar los puntos- bebió de su taza, y las serpientes siguieron un ritmo constante -Ya que es la primera vez que lo veo en un aspirante a héroe.

Izuku lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Hay... otros... ajin?- lo dijo algo bajito, pero luego volvió a su volumen normal -¿Allá afuera? ¿Como delincuentes?

-Es difícil que el miedo por viejos hábitos gubernamentales muera. No es nada agradable estar en un laboratorio y que te examinen para saber qué te hace funcionar... Y saber que eres la clase de ser en la lista de preferencia de esa gente no te da mucha confianza en el gobierno, ¿verdad?

-Y usted está aquí- dijo Izuku -A pesar de todo eso... ¿Cómo... cómo terminó siendo director de Yuuei?

-Porque se dieron cuenta que valía mucho más vivo que muerto. Y que era un desperdicio el examinarme cuando bien podría estar haciendo otras cosas. Cosas necesarias. Aún tengo pesadillas a veces, pero tuve mucha suerte, joven. Suerte, algo de ayuda, y un sentido de la oportunidad destacable. Eso, y necesitaban una buena imagen porque estaba cayendo en picada, y soy bastante adorable, ¿o no?

El muchacho se rió por lo bajo, algo nervioso.

-Señor director... ¿usted cree que si hubiese héroes ajin- la palabra le picó menos en la garganta esta vez -héroes que fuesen ajin... eso haría que... que esa gente viese que hay... opciones?

-En parte, esa es mi inocente esperanza: que se pueda enderezarles. El no tener esperanzas, el pensar que sólo hay un camino, puede hacer mucho daño a alguien. Fue una muy agradable sorpresa saber que decidiste venir aquí, confiar en tus profesores... Aizawa me dijo que quizás te pasases por aquí, y lo mismo me dijo All Migth, aunque no me dieron detalles y... ¿cómo dicen? ¿Sólo los locos logran cosas imposibles?

Izuku sintió que se sonrojaba, y que la calidez de su sonrisa algo temblorosa derretía las serpientes en su estómago.

-Señor director... Yo... quisiera discutir de algo con usted.

Nedzu dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

-Te escucho, muchacho.

.-.

-¿Ejecutamos el plan B?- le preguntó Shinsou, al verlo salir de la escuela.

-N-no. Todo salió bien.

-Entonces, ¿por qué caminas como si fueses de madera?

Izuku se detuvo, se obligó a relajarse, y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-Es... es como hacer rodar una pelota enorme y pesada. Si algo sale mal, me aplasta.

-...si quieres te doy algunos consejos... de mis familiares más interesantes.

-Sí. Eso. Sería. Genial- dijo, con la voz como de madera.

-Izuku... te cortaré los hilos y deberás moverte como persona, no como marioneta.

-No te atreverías.

Shinsou hizo como que cortaba unos hilos sobre la mata de pelo verde.

-Oh, me has liberado. Eres mi héroe.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Shinsou, sonriendo un poco.

-Pero en serio, voy a necesitar consejos. Las cosas se van a poner... algo intensas de aquí en más.

-¿Y antes no eran intensas?

-Bueno, más intensas.

.-.

Intensas como un campo de entrenamiento en el medio del bosque.

Y el indispensable paseo en el shopping, claro.

-No te olvides del repelente de insectos- le dijo Shinsou -Siempre recuerdas cuándo te lo olvidaste.

Jirou y Yayorozu iban a por bolsos, Iida y Shoji a una tienda de ropa, Hakagure y Kaminari fueron a por zapatos de deporte, y entre esto y aquéllo Izuku terminó quedándose solo en medio de la multitud. Vio, con una sonrisa, cómo reconocían a Shinsou y le decían lo genial que había estado, llegando al podio siendo de la General.

-Ey, ¿no eres uno de los chicos de Yuuei?- preguntó un adolescente, o un juven adulto, Izuku no lo supo bien, con un buzo canguro. Se le acercó con aire amistoso y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, y el muchacho se sintió algo nervioso.

La sensación creció cuando se dio cuenta que ese joven sabía demasiado.

-De verdad no puedo creer que nos volvamos a encontrar en un lugar como este- sus dedos le rodeaban el cuello, tocándosela con cuatro y dejando uno levantado -Debe de ser el destino. La última vez que nos vimos fue durante la invasión a Yuuei.

La multitud a su alrededor charlaba, reía, caminaba y no se daba cuenta de quién estaba allí, a plena luz del día. O lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vamos a tomarnos un té, ¿quieres?- el rostro oculto tras la capucha estaba arrugado, tenía los labios partidos y parecía no haber dormido bien en días -¿Midoriya Izuku?

.-.

Sensei a veces tenía ideas brillantes.

No es que tuviera malas ideas, claro, pero en ocasiones demostraba toda su genialidad. Una genialidad que Shigaraki Tomura reconocía, sin dudarlo, más cuando resultaba en algo bueno para él. La propuesta había empezado con un simple: "ve a este centro comercial y cómprate algo que quieras", lo que significaba una nueva consola portátil. Shigaraki no protestó. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y los videojuegos siempre le ayudaban a despejarse.

Aunque no le gustaba que hubiese tanta gente.

Eso cambió cuando vio una mata de pelo verde y despeinada, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviese perdido. Solo. Sonrió para sí y empezó el acto del admirador, deslizándose hacia él como un gato hacia un pajarito. Primero le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y luego, cuando empezaba a sospechar algo, le rodeó el cuello con cuatro dedos.

Oh, cuán delicioso fue el ver que se daba cuenta quién era él.

-Actúa natural. Somos viejos amigos, actúa como tal. Ni siqueira pienses en hacer una escena, así que modera la respiración. Quiero hablarte de algunas cosas, y si te llegas a comportar mal... bueno...

Movió su dedo libre adelante y atrás.

-Ya has visto lo que pueden hacer mis manos, pequeño héroe.

.-.

La mente de Izuku iba a mil por hora.

-Un h-héroe- logró decir, sintiendo esos dedos como hielo sobre la piel -t-te detendrá.

Llamó a su arena, y pasó por un segundo a la visión de su fantasma. ¿Podría detenerlo a tiempo? Si moría por desbaratamiento de garganta, ¿podría hacer pasar todo como un truco o alguna clase de habilidad especial? No sólo las vidas de las personas a su alrededor estaban en peligro, treinta personas, según Shigaraki, que él podría matar antes que lo detuviesen.

-¿D-de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó, tenso, con su fantasma, invisible, tras ellos.

.-.

El muchacho era fácil de dominar, una vez se le ponía la mano en el cuerpo.

¿Era eso lo que Sensei veía en él? ¿Acaso le atraían muchachos jóvenes y con el rostro saludable? ¿O lo que le gustaba era quebrarlos? Hasta le había prohibido elegirlo para su proyecto especial, pero bien que a Dabi le había dejado al mitad y mitad...

-¿Qué te hace brillar tanto?- preguntó, al fin -La gente que te mira se ilumina, y haces que sonrían, hasta esos bichos raros de la General- apretó un poco más los cuatro dedos, y sonrió al sentir que a Midoriya se le dificultaba respirar -Si tuvieras algo de fuerza, como él... quizás podrías ser el sucesor de All Migth, pero no la tienes. Hay otros que son más fuertes que tú, que explotan incluso, pero tú brillas.

-¿B-brillar?

-¿Por qué te miran a ti y no a mí?- aflojó la presión, pero empezó a acariciar, casi con ternura, el cuello de Izuku con el quinto dedo -Cuando fuimos con el Nomu y los desparramamos, casi logramos matar a All Migth. Pero luego vas y te robas el espectáculo. Más que el que quedó en primer puesto. Y me robaste la atención de mi Sensei... - apretó los cuatro dedos y le cortó el aire por unos segundos. Aflojó la presión cuando las manos del otro empezaron a elevarse -Ah, pero tú ni siquiera lo sabes. No eres como All Migth, pero sí eres igual de molesto y...

-¿Quieres de cereza o de menta?

La voz llegó desde el lado de Izuku, y al levantar la vista vio a Hitoshi, con dos latas de gaseosa en la mano.

-Veo que te encontraste con un admirador- sonrió el muchacho -¿Quieres tomarte algo con nosotros?

-No, gracias- respondió.

.-.

-Izuku, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shinsou, una vez la mano cayó, inerte y con la palma hacia arriba, sobre el regazo de Shigaraki.

-Creo que... sí- dijo, respirando hondo. Le dolía el cuello, pero era mucho, mucho mejor que la alternativa. Miró al joven con buzo canguro, sentado con la mirada perdida -Me has salvado la vida. A mí y al menos a treinta personas más.

-Llamaré a un profesional. Espero comprenda que lo usé en legítima defensa.

-Te haré de testigo, y si te dan problemas, me llamas- miró a su fantasma, sintiéndose inútil. Lo deshizo y la arena se disipó en el aire -Ese tipo tenía ganas de matar. E iba a hacerlo- miró a Shinsou -Hitoshi... me salvaste.

-Es que hay poca gente valiosa, Izuku, y mejor cuidar de ella- respondió, sin perder el ritmo -Sí. Hola. Hay un villano que intentó asesinar a mi amigo. Está aquí, en el centro comercial de...

.-.

El héroe disponible más cercano era Kamui Woods.

Llegó a los dos minutos, y vio a un grupo de alumnos de Yuuei, a un muchacho con algo que luego serían moretones en el cuello, y a un muchacho de rostro de pesadilla, paralizado. Miró a Shinsou y éste le devolvió la mirada.

-Intentó asesinar a Midoriya- le dijo, señalando al joven de pelo verde -y amenazó con matar a treinta personas más.

-Te ha salido bien esta vez, ¿Shinsou Hitoshi, verdad?

-Así es, señor- dijo, bajando la cabeza.

-La próxima puede que no te salga tan bien, y que la situación empeore. Pero esta vez, no se me ocurre cómo podría haberse resuelto de forma mas pacífica- terminó -Espero que, cuando tengas tu licencia de héroe, pulas tu técnica. Va a ser interesante verte entre los profesionales.

-Eh- Shinsou se sonrojó un poco -Gracias, lo haré.

.-.

Cuando se llevaron a Shigaraki, la policía les pidió que se quedasen para dar declaración de lo sucedido. Por lo que parecía, había una nueva ala de investigación, luego del ataque a Yuuei, y llevaban a cabo su propia investigación. Cuando Izuku salió de la sala, vio a Shinsou con lo que parecía una versión adulta de sí mismo, con ojeras mucho más marcadas. Ambos lo vieron y Hitoshi lo saludó.

-¿Qué dijeron de los moretones?- preguntó, observando su cuello.

-Me revisó la doctora y me dijo que primero le aplique frío y después calor. No hubo daños más allá de... ¿señor?

-Ese maldito sabía dónde tocar para cortarte el aire- dijo el adulto -Tuvimos un caso similar en el hospital la semana pasada. Si quieres que se cure en dos días o menos, hay una pomada especial que acelera la reparación de los capilares dañados. Es esta- le escribió algo en un papel, y se lo alcanzó. Izuku lo tomó, algo confundido -Por cierto, soy Shinsou Hajime. Mi hijo Hitoshi me ha hablado mucho y bien de ti, Midoriya Izuku. Es un placer conocerte, aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias.

-Er, mucho gusto, señor- dijo, algo nervioso.

-Espero algún día te pases por casa. Le has hecho mucho bien a Hitoshi.

.-.

Cuando el patrullero los dejó a él y a su madre en casa, Izuku tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Aizawa-sensei se había presentado en la comisaría, intercambiado algunas palabras con ellos y sus respectivos progenitores, y también el hombre flaco que era All Migth merodeaba por allí. Izuku casi podría jurar que sabían de algo que ellos ignoraban.

Había sucedido demasiado en un solo día.

Su fantasma había estado allí, impotente, e Izuku comprendió, con un peso aplastante, que no podía seguir dependiendo de sus fantasmas para todo. Había que planificar en caso que sucediese lo peor, y empezó a pensar cómo podría contrastar esos escenarios. Hitoshi había pensado rápido, actuado sin dudar, y lo había salvado a él y a treinta personas más.

Quizás a cientos.

Shigaraki era destructivo, violento y un adultescente con amistades poderosas. Izuku no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si se hubiese escapado, o si no lo hubiesen pillado.

Aún tenía mucho que aprender.

.-.

-¿No, señor?

-No. Déjalo que aprenda. Si regresa por su cuenta, estará listo para recibir la antorcha. Si no, tengo un plan alternativo mejor.


	14. Entrenamiento sorpresivamente peligroso

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

14: Entrenamiento sorpresivamente peligroso

A veces le costaba analizarse a sí mismo, pero era algo que Izuku tenía que hacer.

Después de su encuentro con Shigaraki, decidió consultar algunas cosas con Aizawa-sensei y el director. Les expluso su planteo, preguntándoles si habría alguna forma de hacer lo que tenía en la cabeza. Y al dís siguiente, una muy emocionada Mei Hatsume lo hizo entrar al taller, lista para msotrarles sus más recientes bebés.

-Después del festival, recibimos muchos pedidos, Midoriya- le dijo, sonriendo -Me encantaría poder ayudarte con algunos de mis inventos.

-Y haré que se sepan que son tuyos, si engo la mala suerte de tener que usarlos.

-Y la buena suerte que funcionarán. Mira, revisé lo que pediste y creo que podría mejorarlo un poco... En especial eso de la implantación. Dudo que sea necesario colocarlos en las zonas que pediste.

-Prefiero prevenir a curar, Hatsume. Me he encontrado... con villanos muy violentos, que no dudarían en atacarme, y si inmovilizan mis pies y manos...

-Bueno, creo que lo entiendo. Aunque el de abajo de la lengua dudo que lo pierdas. A menos que te den un apasionado beso con dientes afilados... o pierdas la mandíbula.

-Así y todo, quisiera que se implantasen allí.

-A la orden, colega.

Y un par de días después, cuando al fin se habían implantado, Hatsume le alcanzó un tubo de vidrio transparente, con algo incoloro que se movía dentro.

-¿Qué es esto, Hatsume?- preguntó Izuku, dudoso.

-Un regalo extra por todo lo que me has ayudado. Recibí pedidos de pasantías de gente con la que quería trabajar hace años, Midoriya. Y tengo toda la intención de mantenerte con vida para que sigamos con nuestra floreciente relación de negocios.

-Er... bueno. A mí también me gustaría.

Abrió el frasco y sintió un cosquilleo por toda la piel, como si miles de diminutas hormigas caminasen sobre él.

-Así se habla, muchacho. Y bien, así se usan estas cosa bonitas...

.-.

Por supuesto, el viaje no se iba a suspender.

El viaje en colectivo hacia un punto no deternimado, que resultó parar en lo que parecía un mirador. Con dos integrante de las Pussycats para recibirles con un almuerzo, una caminara de dos horitas... y una avalancha.

Directo a un bosque lleno de peligros.

Izuku llamó a sus fantasmas y se lanzó a la batalla.

.-.

Llegaron a la hora de la merienda, o casi.

-Bravo, criaturas- les felicitó Mandalay al verles llegar -Han logrado atravesar el bosque con vida.

-Aunque, claro, dos horas es para nosotras- dijo Pixiebob, sonriendo -Esperábamos que tardasen más. Y apenas les tomó cuator horas.

Izuku estaba tan hecho polvo como el resto. En un principio, le había parecido buena diea el usar a uno o dos de sus fantasmas como vigías, para indicarles el camino. Shinsou y él podrían saltar entre los árboles, junto con Iida, Sero, Asui, Ojiro, Uraraka y Tokoyami, pero no quería dejar al resto atrás.

Eso, y había obstáculos en el bosque.

-¿Les han gustado mis elementales de tierra, pequeños?- la heroína sonrió -Son como familiares de una bruja. Y ustedes- señaló a Izuku, Hitoshi, Iida y Bakugo -parece que sbaían lo que hacían, sin dudar. Esperaré unos tres años por ustedes, muchachos- dijo, con un entusiasmo y un tono que hizo retroceder a Izuku.

.-.

La cena estaba deliciosa.

Pese a que aún le dolía el golpe que le había dado Kouta en sus partes nobles, su estómago le hizo olvidarlo... o casi. A su alrededor, veía caras felices comiendo platos hechos de forma distitna a la usual, que les caía en el estómago como manjares divinos. Pero Izuku no podía dejar de mirar al sobrino de Mandalay, con preocupación.

Más tarde, Aizawa-sensei lo mandó a que llevase unos papeles a Mandalay, y entonces preguntó sobre Kouta, sin saber si tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de los varones, casi deseó no haber preguntado.

.-.

Cuando Aizawa-sensei sonreía de esa manera, Izuku sabía que venía algo de temer... y que probablemente los ayudase a crecer, aunque fuese a la carrera.

Extender sus habilidades.

Como los músculos o el cerebro, que se hacían más capaces si se usaban de la forma correcta.

Izuku tomó la pelota, llamó a uno de sus fantasmas, y decidió que no iba a contenerse. Un kilómetro y medio estaba bien para el Izuku de tres meses atrás, pero ahora las apuestas eran mucho más altas, y no podía dar menos que el cien por ciento de sí.

-Cinco kilómetros y trescientos setenta metros- Aizawa-sensei levantó una ceja -Al menos has mejorado.

El muchacho sonrió, algo agitado.

A Shinsou no le fue tan bien, pero como no había hecho las pruebas antes, se lo tomaron como un punto de inicio. Bakugo lanzó la pelota apenas unos metros más lejos que al principio. Y Uraraka... bueno, no podía superarse el infinito, pero la lanzó igual.

-Quizás encuentre a su compañera- dijo, sonriendo.

Izuku se rió por lo bajo.

.-.

Izuku estaba al borde del desmayo.

Aizawa-sensei le había ordenado que ampliase su habilidad tanto como pudiera, lo que significaba invocar a tantos fantasmas como le fuese posible. En secuencia, no era difícil llamarles, e ir cortando los árboles que Tigre le había indicado. Izuku pensó, por un momento, que Ragdoll podría ver algo extraño en él, pero en esos momentos tenía otras preocupaciones.

Ojiro y Kirishima estaban yendo a por él.

Sus habilidades se centraban en el cobate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Izuku tenía sus puntos de habilidad en otros lados. No iba a poder esquivar siempre. Coordinaban sus ataques e Izuku debía contraatacar, con su armadura de fantasma o con fantasmas sin él dentro, para evitar que lo capturasen.

Recordaba demasiado bien a Shigaraki y su mano en el cuello.

Así que sacaba fuerzas de la flaqueza y seguía pasando su cinciencia de un fantasma a otro, ordenándole al que hacía de armadura que operase como si tuviese un esqueleto-marioneta dentro. Era obvio cuándo pasaba de uno a otro, pero al menos le permitía estar a la altura.

Para cuando terminaron, caso doce horas después, estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente que Shinsou tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

.-.

Cuando llegó el momento de encender el fuego para hacer curry, Izuku se detuvo.

-Él está en buen estado de salud- le dijo Shinsou, al lado, poniéndole un canasto con verduras en las manos -Y por lo que sé, en el mismo hospital que su madre.

-Oh- dijo, con aire ausente.

-Deja de lado los "si yo hubiera", Izuku. No puedes hacerlo todo. Y has hecho mucho más bien que otra cosa desde que llegaste a Yuuei- lo miró de reojo -Cosas que parecían imposibles.

-Plus... ultra- murmuró.

-Exacto. Así que basta de culparse y a pelar zanahorias, que el hambre es generalizada en las dos clases. Y parece que no somos los únicos que esperamos el curry.

Izuku miró a su alrededor y vio a las Pussycats, a Aizawa-sensei... y a nadie más. Mientras cocinaba, miró a su alrededor y notó que no había otros héroes profesionales, y que tampoco estaba Kouta.

-Hitoshi, ya regreso- dijo, después de haber terminado su plato y llenado otro limpio.

-Recuerda los horarios de dormir. Lo vas a necesitar- le dijo.

.-.

Al regreso de la charla con Kouta, se cruzó con Aizawa-sensei. Le hizo la pregunta que le había estado rebotando en la cabeza.

-No vendrá porque, para bien o para mal, llama la atención- le respondió el adulto -Y luego de lo sucedido en los meses recientes, decidimos que lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo.

-Tres horas y descendiendo- dijo Izuku, sintiendo algo desagradable en la boca -por día. Y va en descenso... aumentando el deterioro.

Aizawa lo miró, serio.

-Midoriya, no tienes ni idea de lo afortunados que nos sentimos, All Migth y yo, de tenerte en el bando de los héroes- dijo, y luego se retiró.

Izuku sintió que la cara le ardía pro el sonrojo.

Y luego, la otra implicación lo hizo palidecer.

.-.

Hitoshi estaba algo nervioso.

-Es sólo una prueba de valor- le dijo Izuku.

-Lo sé- movió el peso de un pie al otro -Es que nunca había estado en una.

-¿Nunca?- lo miró, extrañado, y al ver su rostro tuvo que ahogar una risita -Oh, tierno e inocente pajarito... Qué maravillas tienes por delante.

-¿Y tú ya has pasado por esto antes?

-Eh, un par de veces, en secundaria baja. Pero era en el patio de la escuela, no en un bosque. Aunque eso de volver con una placa con tu nombre lo hicieron una vez antes.

-Realmente me gustaría ir contigo.

-El resto no muerde... bueno, Bakugo ladra mucho pero no va a usar sus explosiones. Y es por parejas, aunque no de sexos distintos en todos los casos. Uraraka es una chica amable y alegre, no temas.

-Espero que Asui no la pase mal con Bakugo.

-Bueno, Jirou parecía interesada en ir contigo. Por lo que me contaste de tu pasantía con Present Mic, mal no se llevaron.

-Midoriya, no.

-Oh, bueno- dijo riéndose ante el sonrojo del otro -Hitoshi, será divertido. Hay asustadores en el bosque pero no pueden tocarnos. Y voy con Hakagure, que podría ser ideal para hacer de fantasma...

-Si tú lo dices... quizás sí resulta ser algo divertido.

.-.

El recorrido era de quince minutos, a paso constante y firme.

Las parejas iban de dos en dos, un chico y una chica.

El primero de sus blancos en ir fue Midoriya, con Hakagure al lado, si es que las ropas flotantes podían tomarse como pista. No sería problema, no demostraba alguna habilidad además de su invisibilidad de la que preocuparse.

El segundo fue su compinche del festival deportivo que lavaba cerebros, con Uraraka. Ataque a distancia y sigiliso, entonces.

El tercero fue Bakugo, con Asui, la muchacha rana. Ruidoso y notorio.

Dabi sonrió para sí.

-Es hora del espectáculo- dijo.

.-.

Shinsou tenía la sensación que algo andaba mal.

-Uraraka- dijo, tomándola del codo y deteniendo sus pasos.

El tono hizo que la muchacha no objetase.

Y entonces les llegó el mensaje.

"¡Estamos bajo ataque! Hay dos villanos, posiblemente más en los alrededores. Regresen cuanto antes al edificio, y si se encuentran con un villano, no entren en combate. ¡Huyan! Repito: no entren en combate si se encuentran con un villano. ¡Huyan!"

.-.

Izuku invocó de inmediato a cuatro fantasmas.

-¡Hakagure, ven!- le dijo a la chica, y le extendió la mano -¡Puedo enviarte al edificio central!

-¿Y tú, Midoriya?

-Yo haré lo mismo, pero por otro camino. El aire huele raro y puede ser veneno. ¡Apurémonos!

La muchacha asintió e Izuku le ordenó a uno de sus fantasmas que la llevase sana y salva al edificio central. Luego, envió dos a buscar a Kouta, con las órdenes de "rescatarlo de cualquier peligro y llevarlo al edificio". Y el cuarto le hizo de armadura. Invocó a dos más y empezó a correr.

Kouta estaba frente a una montaña de músculos.

El primer fantasma lo golpeó en la cara con los dos pies, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, mientras que le segundo tomaba al niño entre los brazos y salía de allí saltando. Kouta estaba llorando a mares, pero al menos estaba vivo, y no parecía tener nada roto.

Izuku suspiró de alivio.

Y luego se tensó de nuevo, al ver el escenario general y oír el mensaje.

"¡A la clase A y B, en nombre del profesor Erasehead, se les permite entrar en batalla!"

Entonces, invocó media docena de fantasmas más, que salieron disparados, con órdenes claras.

"Detener a los villanos".

.-.

Shinsou corría entre los árboles, con Uraraka al lado.

El gas venenoso había quedado atrás, pero otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. La chica llevaba tras de sí a Shiozaki y a Tetsutetsu, uno en cada mano, que seguían con vida, al menos de momento.

-Espera- le dijo Uraraka, y se detuvo, con los sentidos de punta -¿Shoji?

-No se acerquen.

Shoji salió de la espesura despacio, mirando hacia un punto que ellos dos no veían.

-Dark Shadown está fuera de control, y Tokoyami está intentando con todo lo que tiene el controlarlo.

-¿Dark Shadown puede hablar?- preguntó el otro muchacho.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- quiso saber el más alto de los tres.

-Llévame hasta él y haré que se calme- dijo Shinsou. Miró a la muchacha -¿Vienes con nosotros?

Uraraka no dudó.

.-.

Dark Shadow, obediente, los cubría en oscuridad.

-No puedo- jadeó Tokoyami -creer que haya- jadeo -funcionado.

Hitoshi sonrió un poco, tenso.

-Parece el familiar de un brujo, a veces- dijo.

-¿Familiar?

-Los gatos de las brujas no son animales o mascotas, sino seres inteligentes que están allí para guiarla y protegerla, en caso necesario. ¿No se te había ocurrido?

-No... - calló por unos segundos -Es... reconfortante.

-El edificio está delante- dijo Dark Shadown.

-¿Me permites lo que te pregunté antes?- quiso saber Shinsou, mirando a Tokoyami.

El muchacho asintió.

-Entonces, prepárense.

.-.

Lo primero que hizo fue sacar a la gente de la zona donde provenía el gas.

Llevándolos a los saltos, sosteiéndolos de forma que el impacto no los lastimase, logró dejar a varios dentro del edificio principal, y luego fue hacia los villanos, que ya habían derrotado a Pixiebob y a Tiger. Sujetaron a un hombre-lagarto en el suelo, sin dejarle ir a por sus cuchillos, le sacaron de las manos algo que parecía ser un magneto a una mujer robusta, y un par de villanos más que no vio bien pero que no tardó en reducir.

Vio las explosiones de Bakugo en algún punto por delante de él en la distancia, en medio de un salto que le permitía ver casi toda la zona, y una sombra oscura en el otro lado del camino. Ambos grupos estaban cerca de la salida. Bien.

Tenía que volver pronto.

El vórtice del gas parecía haber desaparecido, pero no sabía cuántos villanos más habría escondidos por allí, y la fortaleza estaría en agruparse. Así que se impulsó en una rama particularmente gruesa, calculó su trayectoria, y dejó que su armadura-fantasma lo impulsase hacia el edificio principal.

.-.

Shinsou sentía el poder en todo su cuerpo.

Con el megáfono que le había pedido a Yayorozu en la mano, apuntó a la panda de villanos que aún quedaba allí, reuniendo toda su fuerza en las siguientes frases.

-¡Ey, villanos... y villana!

Muchas cabezas se giraron hacia él, pero sólo le importaban las desconocidas.

-Dejen de luchar de inmediato- la orden llegó a sus cerebros y obedecieorn al momento -Coloquen sus armas, en estado inerte, en el suelo, y déjense inmovilizar. Luego, dirán todo lo que saben sobre lo que sea que se les pregunte, y sólo cuando hayan contestado las preguntas de forma satisfactoria, con toda la verdad, nada más que la verdad y toda la verdad, dormirán hasta que se les ordene despertar.

Ante la atónita mirada de Mandalay, que era la única Pussycat aún en pie, los villanos, y la villana Magne, siguieron las órdenes de Shinsou.

Aizawa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso estuvo muy bien- le dijo, sonriendo con cansancio. Luego, volvió a tensarse -¿En dónde están los demás?

-¿En dónde está el que tenía fuego y hielo?- preguntó Mandalay.

Shinsou abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Y luego vino la oscuridad.

.-.

A la distancia, podía ver que la pelea había terminado en el edificio principal.

Sólo unos cuantos saltos más y podría pisar suelo seguro... o tan seguro como podía ser ahora. Sus fantasmas barrieron el bosque y no encontraron a ningún estudiante más. Tampoco vio villanos allí, lo cual podía significar que se habían retirado, o escondido. El silencio de la noche, con el crepitar de las explosiones de Bakugo...

Bakugo.

Miró hacia la zona iluminada por las llamas, pero no había nadie allí.

Luego, miró hacia el edificio principal (sólo estaba a cien metros, más o menos, un par de saltos más y llegaba) y vio que algo había cambiado. Tardó un segundo en notar que faltaba una mata de pelo violeta, y Aizawa-sensei se movía con rapidez hacia...

Algo tiró de él hacia atrás.

En medio del aire, sintió que pasaba de un ambiente a otro, y que lo arrojaban hacia una masa de agua en medio de la oscuridad, deshaciendo el fantasma que lo rodeaba. Desconcertado, con la adrenalina diciéndole que se moviese, fue hacia la superficie y jadeó, escupiendo agua, cuando algo se le clavó en la espalda. Su cuerpo se volvió demasiado pesado para moverlo, y sintió que caía hacia atrás, hacia un sueño artificial.

Y, después, nada.


	15. Cayendo al vacío, sin saber volar

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

15: Cayendo al vacío, sin saber volar

-Su trabajo ha sido impecable, Mr. Compress.

-Me siento honrado, señor- dijo el villano, inclinándose.

-Kurogiri, sus habilidades combinadas han resultado en un plan llevado a cabo con éxito- sonrió a través de la pantalla -Soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

-Para servirle señor.

-Mr. Compress, me ha sorprendido de muy buena manera. Sus habilidades, su profesionalismo y su astucia son dignas de un miembro permanente de la Liga. Si a usted le interesa, claro.

-S-sí señor. Me interesa.

-Entonces, sea usted bienvenido al núcelo de la Liga de los Villanos- dijo All For One, satisfecho.

.-.

Aizawa sintió que se le helaba el cuerpo al ver a Shinsou desaparecer.

Un segundo estaba allí, al siguiente no, y por lo que habían dicho Uraraka, Shoji y Tokoyami, sólo vieron una esfera del tamaño de una uva caer en un portal pequeño, negro y que había desaparecido en medio segundo.

Y luego llegó Kouta, en brazos de uno de los fantasmas de Midoriya, sin duda, que balbuceaba algo sobre un gigante que había matado a sus padres, en la ladera del monte. Aizawa no tenía que mirar para saber que no estaba allí. Ni Midoriya ni el villano. Alcanzó a tirar de un par de villanos que iban caminando, mansos, hacia el edificio, antes que cayesen en uno de esos portales. Yayorozu, obedeciendo su orden, lanzó dentro del portal una bomba apestosa.

El portal se cerró enseguida.

.-.

Izuku percibía sus alrededores como a través de la niebla.

-...beneficiarse de su habilidad especial. Mira, parece estar consciente.

Un hombre con media cara desfigurada apareció en su campo de visión.

Izuku pestañeó.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo podríamos aprovechar tu cuerpo cuando esto termine- dijo, y sonrió.

Era como ver una película insulsa.

La oscuridad volvió hacia él en forma de mano gigante, posándose en la hendidura entre sus ojos y su nariz, con cinco dedos peinando su cabello húmedo. No había más presión, aunque algo parecía estar _cambiando_.

Pasaron los segundos, e Izuku volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin ganas de estar... en ese estado.

La luz regresó, la luz grisácea y borrosa, cuando la mano se retiró.

El silencio le pesaba, pero el cansancio podía más.

Voces a la distancia.

-...nuevo eslabón evolutivo. Ya no es posible separarlo, es algo integrado, como una mutación física. Tengo otros planes para él.

.-.

Quince minutos después que los villanos se fuesen, llegaron las ambulancias y los bomberos.

Había gente herida, inconsciente, y afortunada que resultó ilesa. Al contar cabezas, notaron que no sólo había desaparecido Shinsou Hitoshi, sino Bakugo Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku, y Ragdoll. Sólo encontraron un charco de su sangre en la escena, sangre de ella. A excepción de Shinsou, nadie sabía cómo se habían llevado al resto.

Los villanos que quedaban bajo el control de Shinsou obedecieorn todas sus órdenes, y declararon largo y tendido todo lo que sabían. Aizawa sabía que eso no significaba que Shinsou estuviese consciente, o vivo. Con el sabor amargo de una derrota catastrófica en el cuerpo, el campamento de entrenamiento llegó a su fin.

No sólo se habían llevado a tres estudiantes y a una superheroína.

Se habían llevado la confianza de la sociedad en los héroes.

.-.

Shinsou sentía que la cabeza le dolía, y no sólo por el golpe.

Sin abrir los ojos ni dar señal que se había despertado, supo que estaba amordazado, atado y sentado en algo hecho de madera. Algo que temblaba.

-¡...ditos imbéciles!

Oh, y Bakugo estaba allí.

-Es una pena, aspirante a héroe- esa voz no la conocía -Pensaba que te gustaba ser el mejor.

Pasos acercándose. Una mano le tomó el pelo, apretando en un puño, y le levantó la cabeza con firmeza. Shinsou abrió los ojos como si acabase de despertar, y la luz lo hizo pestañear.

-¿Y tú, Shinsou? Tu poder te haría uno de los supervillanos más poderosos del país, si no del mundo. ¿Por qué intentas seguir jugando al héroe?

El muchacho miró fijo a ese rostro, a veinte centímetros de su cara, que parecía ser un rejunte de uno normal y otro quemado, unido con grapas metálicas. No era lo peor que había visto en la vida, así que sólo pestañeó y bajó los ojos hacia su mordaza.

El otro sonrió.

-Ni tu boca ni sus manos van a salir de donde están- dijo, soltándole el pelo -hasta que tengamos una respuesta.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te responda el fracasado general si no puede hablar, imbécil?- le ladró Bakugo.

-Para ser un fracasado, ha evolucionado mucho más que tú- dijo el medio quemado.

Shinsou paseó su mirada por la sala. Parecía ser un bar, con un hombre hecho de niebla tras la barra, una muchacha que parecía de secundaria con los brazos sobre una mesa, un..a persona con tapado y una máscara que le daba un aire de mago de escenario, y otro que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con un traje que le recordó a un antihéroe.

-Veamos: cero puntos en el examen de entrada, pese a que usó su habilidad y le hizo ganar puntaje a otra gente- un dedo se extendió del puño -Luego, llega a la semifinal del festival deportivo, y estuvo a dos victorias de ser primero, quedando en el podio- otro dedo más -Más tarde, le hace un gran favor a la Liga y se lleva a la mascota inútil con tendencia a la pataleta, sin que se lo pidamos- miró a Shinsou, sonriendo, extendiendo un tercer dedo -Y eso hizo que yo fuese el único candidato para ser el líder- se acercó de nuevo, con pasos casi felinos -Tengo mucho que agradecerte, Shinsou Hitoshi. Y por eso te pregunto, ¿quieres que se te reconozca en todo el país? Serías uno de los integrantes más valiosos de la Liga, y tu habilidad, Shinsou... naciste para ser villano.

El muchacho lo miró, con cara de aburrido, y pestañeó.

-Podríamos hacer que esas pesadillas se vayan, sabes- Bakugo se giró al sentir que algo había _cambiado_ en Shinsou. Su mirada, quizás, o el aplomo que empezaba a perder por la sorpresa -Sé lo que es no poder dormir por... en nuestro caso, sufrir por culpa de otra gente. De reglas injustas. De héroes que dicen ser una cosa pero sólo reciben el título y se comportan peor que los criminales. Y sé que sabes que esas pesadillas te devoran la cordura.

Bakugo empezaba a pensar que estaba soñando.

Shinsou, el raro, el fracasado de la general, estaba _furioso_. Respiraba fuerte por la boca y miraba al medio quemado con rabia.

-¿Y tú, Bakugo?- el villano lo miró, sonriendo, y el muchacho le devolvió la mirada, aún confundido -¿Acaso no quieres ser mejor que todos los héroes de la historia?

El televisor se encendió, transmitiendo el fin del comunicado de prensa de Yuuei.

-No tengan dudas que recuperaremos a los estudiantes que han sido secuestrados- decía el director Nedzu.

-No, gracias, ya vienen a patearles el trasero.

La sonrisa del otro no le gustó.

-Serían tan fuertes, los dos- dijo, como si viese a un adorable cachorro ladrándole -Con ustedes, la Liga sería la organización más influyente de todo el país... y del mundo. Y nadie sería capaz de decir que no son los mejores.

.-.

En algún momento, Izuku soñó.

Soñó que dormia en una balsa, que iba por un río tranquilo, y su brazo derecho flotaba en las aguas, como entre la seda.

Soñó que las algas le aferraban el brazo, apretando pero sin hacerle doler.

Soñó que un cocodrilo le mordía el brazo hasta el hombro, sacándoselo de la articulación, y que seguía durmiendo, río abajo, hasta que moría desangrado

Soñó que despertaba en un sitio desconocido, y que de inmediato volvía a dormir.

.-.

Kurogiri apareció en el laboratorio, y la doctora Nagaki le entregó la pesada valija para transporte de órganos, modificada para lo que la estaban usando ahora. Sin decir una palabra, abrió un nuevo portal y desapareció. La mujer se dio la vuelta y observó a la plácida figura que dormía dentro de su contenedor. Casi deseaba acariciar sus rulos verdes y adorables, pero el profesionalismo iba primero.

-Sensei- dijo a su teléfono -El cargamento ha sido enviado y está en posición.

-Bien, doctora- dijo una voz profunda -El pago ha sido depositado en su cuenta. Espero poder seguir contando con sus servicios de aquí en adelante.

-Será un placer- dijo Nagaki.

Sus zapatos de tacón resonaron por el suelo de la sala, y antes de salir le echó una mirada al joven muchacho. La llenaba de emoción ver el motivo de su éxito y ascenso en la Liga. Cuando abrió la puerta, algo se le clavó en la pierna, algo más arriba de la rodilla. En vez de dar el siguiente paso, cayó al piso, que se abrió en un portal, y su cuerpo terminó en un punto no determinado del océano Pacífico.

.-.

La siguiente vez, Izuku se despertó con el agua hasta el pecho.

Dio un respingo, y sintió que sus manos estaban atadas a algo por sobre su cabeza. Levantó la mirada, vio que sus brazos desaparecían a la altura de las muñecas en el techo, gris, y que sus manos estaban libres del otro lado. Al menos sus dedos. Movió las manos y sólo sintió un sensor, que se activó, en una de sus manos, la izquierda. Bajó la cabeza y observó que estaba en un cubo transparente, con agua hasta el pecho y sin poder tocar el suelo ni aunque se estirase.

Intentó llamar a su fantasma, pero la arena se disolvió en el agua.

-Pensaba usarla con Todoroki- dijo la misma voz de antes, ahora mucho más viva a sus oídos que antes -Pero tú siempre fuiste el que tuve en mente para esto.

El hombre con traje, del otro lado del vidrio, tenía la cara desfigurada, y sonreía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podías ocultarlo, Midoriya?- estaba en un espacio poco iluminado, sobre un suelo de cemento, y la voz le llegaba algo distorsionada -¿O es que pensaste que nadie más podría verlos?

-¿Ve-?- sentía la garganta seca, así que tragó la poca saliva que tenía y lo intentó de nuevo -¿Verlos?

-A tus fantasmas.

Sus entrañas se volvieron de hielo.

-Veo que la respuesta es sí. Oh, pobre pequeño, arrojado del nido antes de saber volar.

Izuku se tensó.

-Es impresionante. Te vi utilizar dos de esos fantasmas con facilidad, incluso como armadura, sin quedar noqueado cuando eliminaron ambos. Eso no es algo fácil de lograr... Menos en un ajin tan joven.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pudo decir, con la mente en blanco.

-Un ajin puede ver los fantasmas de otros ajin. Y yo vi los tuyos, en el festival deportivo. Tu manejo de los mismos, tanto para ti como con relación con otras personas, es uno de los mejores que he visto.

Izuku intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Acaso soy el primer ajin con quien tienes contacto?- le echó una mirada al muchacho y sonrió -Oh, qué honor. Me toca estar del otro lado, ahora.

Demasiadas implicaciones. Estaba acostumbrado a teorizar y buscar conexiones, pero esto estaba poniendo su cerebro en cortocircuito. ¿Y el campamento? ¿Y el resto de la clase uno? ¿Y Aizawa-sensei?

-Izuku- su nombre lo volvió a la realidad, y vio a un fantasma negro, uno que no era propio, del otro lado de la pared transparente -¿Quisieras entrenar con el ajin más experimentado del mundo?

-¿A cambio de qué?- lo sabía, sabía lo que iba a decir, pero era mejor mantenerlo hablando. Su cerebro aún estaba desentrañando implicaciones.

Esa sonrisa lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Por la forma en que has actuado, sé que investigaste el pasado de los ajin.

Izuku no respondió.

-¿Por qué piensas que no hay más ajin como tú hoy?

Dejó que el silencio hablase por él. Dio un respingo cuando un dedo hecho de arena jugueteó con sus manos, como si tuviese curiosidad. Miró hacia arriba, sin poder ver al fantasma, pero sinténdolo en sus manos.

-Apenas puedan, te atraparán, Izuku. Y ya sabes lo que les hacían a los ajin. Quizás hayan cambiado los métodos de tortura, pero el daño será el mismo. Y me parece- no tenía ojos a la vista, pero podía sentir que lo miraba fijo a los propios -que tú tienes planes distintos a ser torturado hasta...

Dejó la frase en el aire, y el fantasma descendió del techo, soltando sus dedos.

-Tu filosofía es distinta, también- estaba caminando con pasos lentos, e Izuku intentó seguirlo con la mirada. Esto era irreal. Esto era demasiado. Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de ilusión -Podrías haber arrasado la competencia si te unías a Bakugo, pero decidiste enfrentarlo. Y te aliaste con otro muchacho con problemas similares. Fue... refrescante. Casi como en mis primeros años de vigilante.

.-.

Los profesionales entraron en un segundo.

Kamui Woods tiró de ellos hacia atrás, agarrando las sillas de madera en las que estaban atados, y luego una oleada de madera rodeó a los villanos. El hombre niebla no estaba por ningún lado, notó Shinsou, calmando su furia y reemplazándola por adrenalina en sangre. Se obligó a quedarse quieto mientras All Migth arrancaba sus ataduras y los sacaba de...

Algo le subió por la garganta.

Algo que disolvió la mordaza que aún llevaba en la boca, y por los sonidos que hacía Bakugo, a él le pasaba algo parecido. Y al resto de los villanos que estaban en el bar. Dabi, quemando la madera de Kamui Woods, sonreía mientras media docena de Nomus salían de esos charcos de transportación.

Y ese líquido lo rodeaba, lo envolvía como si quisiese tragárselo, no dejaba de salir y no le permitía hablar, lo estaban moviendo pero no exactamente.

-¡No!- dijo All Migth, e intentó rodearlo con un brazo, a Bakugo con el otro...

...y desaparecieron.

.-.

Izuku sintió que las palabras se le hundían en el cerebro.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, con mil interrogantes más rebotándole dentro de la cabeza.

-Mi nombre puede que no te diga nada ahora, pequeño- sonrió -Pero All Migth sabe bién quién soy- el agua se volvía hielo, y se aferraba como una garra a la columna vertebral de Izuku -Mi nombre es Sensei, o All For One. Y ahora debo ocuparse de algunos asuntos, pequeño. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Izuku se quedó sin habla, la mente en blanco y la habitación vacía.

.-.

Un aplauso lento se dejó oir por la zona destruída.

-¡Ese es el héroe número cuatro, Beast Jeanist!- la voz sonaba divertida -Y yo que planeaba enviarlos de un golpe al otro mundo.

-Tú eres... - logró decir el héroe, el único consciente en los alrededores, con el terror de saber quién era ese hombre.

-Pero los agarraste por sus ropas y tiraste de ellos hasta ponerlos a salvo en un instante- el regocijo le daba náuseas en oleadas de pánico -¡Qué toma de desiciones, qué técnica, qué reflejos increíbles!

"Definitivamente, hay una mente maestra tras las acciones de la Liga. Alguien cuyo poder está a la par de All Migth"

-Tu habilidad sería muy útil... en otra realidad- Beast Jeanist sintió cómo algo le atravesaba el cuerpo, y toda su energía, y la poca conciencia que le quedaba, desaparecieron.

Manchas de un líquido oscuro aparecieron a su alrededor, y de ella salieron la Liga de villanos, Shinsou y Bakugo. All For One miró a Shinsou y el muchacho sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué de-?

El rostro sin rostro giró hacia él, y la pregunta se le cortó en seco. No podía moverse. No podía hablar. Miró a Shinsou y vio que le pasaba lo mismo.

-Dabi- dijo el villano -No lo has hecho como debías- pausa -Pero no debes descorazonarte. Sé que tienes en ti el potencial de ser mi sucesor. Y todo lo que hago, lo hago para que logres ese ideal.

Debía ser una habilidad especial. Shinsou estaba allí, a un par de metros del villano más terrorífico que había visto nunca, y si sólo pudiese hablar, si sólo pudiese ordenarle a los villanos que lo atacasen, agarrasen a Bakugo y a él y los llevasen lejos, bien lejos, quizás...

La mirada se posó en él de nuevo.

-Tú podrías ser grande en verdad, si quisieras. Tu habilidad es ideal para un gran villano.

Sintió que su estómago se volvía de hielo, y que le caía la transpiración por todo el cuerpo. Bakugo podría hacerlo explotar. Bakugo estaba a su lado, paralizado y temblando, aterrorizado como él por la presencia abrumadora de ese villano. Debía moverse. Debía moverse. Debía...

-Sabía que vendrías...

Algo gigante y poderoso cayó sobre el villano, con los puños listos. Puños que fueron atrapados por las manos que no necesitaban tocarlos para mantenerlos allí, paralizados.

-¡Regrésalos a todos, All For One!

-¿Estás aquí para matarme de nuevo, All Migth?

.-.

El choque impulsó a todo el mundo hacia atrás.

Shinsou sintió que podía moverse de nuevo, aún en medio del aire. Bakugo estaba cayendo a su lado, atontado. La chica rubia y la persona con gabardina estaban al alcance...

"No dejen que nada ni nadie nos impida escapar"

La orden salió de su boca con voz algo quebrada, pero funcionó. Cuando el antihéroe intentó cerrarles el paso, la chica sacó un cuchillo y le lanzó algunos cortes, no para lastimar sino para hacerlo retroceder. Dabi les lanzó una llamarada y el mago las convirtió en esferas del tamaño de una uva. Corrieron hacia donde estaban las patrullas de policía que aún estaban en pie y funcionando. Un portal se abrió bajo ellos, y Bakugo le lanzó una explosión, cerrándolo en menos de un segundo.

En ese momento, un brazo rodeó la cintura de Shinsuo y lo impulsó hacia arriba. Cuando aterrizó, trastabilló y casi terminó en el suelo, pero una mano lo sostuvo por la ropa y lo obligó a pararse.

-Vamos, fracaso general, que no puedo hacer yo todo el trabajo- le gruñó el otro muchacho.

Tras ellos, los villanos desaparecieron en portales iguales a los que casi se los había llevado. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a investigar. Algo vino rebotando hacia ellos, algo pequeño y muy rápido, y Shinsou se preguntó si sería otro villano...

-¡Muchachos! ¿Están bien?- preguntó un héroe que tenía muchos años encima.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Bakugo, aliviado -¡Gran Torino!

Shinsou no dijo nada, pero el alivio lo inundó al ver que más héroes profesionales llegaban.

-¡All Migth está luchando contra!- jadeó, sin dejar de correr -¡All For One!

Gran Torino se tensó.

-Entonces, lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejarle espacio libre. Para que los profesionales nos ocupemos- dijo, y salió disparado hacia la batalla.

.-.

La máscara no había resistido el puñetazo de All Migth.

Los helicópteros de los noticieros empezaron a aparecer, y All For One sonrió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el famoso héroe, el Símbolo de la Paz... Estado que todo Japón estaba viendo.

-¡Esas mejillas flacas! ¡Esos ojos hundidos! Qué mala excuse de héroe eres, si es que he visto alguna antes. Pero no te avergüences. Esa es tu verdadera forma, ¿o no?

Toshinori lo miró fijo.

-Aunque mi cuerpo se pudra- dijo, con voz firme -Aunque el mundo me vea en este estado, mi espíritu permanece. ¡Sigo siendo el Símbolo de la Paz! ¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para quitarme un fragmento de eso!

-Me has pillado. Casi me olvidé de cuán testarudo eres, pequeño. En ese caso, tengo una cosa que decirte, y otra que mostrarte... Antes que mi cuerpo se rinda.

Saboreó ese momento.

-Shigaraki Tomura es el hijo de Nana Shimura.

Mientras la sonrisa de Toshinori se esfumaba con cada una de sus palabras, decidió ir a por el acto final.

-Y no puedo dejar que arruines otra vida- un portal apareció a su lado, y de él salió, chorreando agua y con un par de pesados grilletes en las manos, Izuku Midoriya. Lo dejó caer al suelo pero cerró su puño en su cabello, obligándolo a levantar la vista. Los ojos del muchacho pasaron del vacío a un torrente de emociones al ver al héroe, e intentó decir algo, pero la voz no le llegó a tiempo -Así que adiós, Símbolo de la Paz- terminó, y activó algo que tenía en el pecho.

Toshinori reaccionó demasiado tarde.

.-.

Izuku sintió que una mano lo agarraba de la cintura, y que sus brazos caían, aún dentro de los grilletes, al agua. Quizás se hubiese hundido sin ese brazo, porque los grilletes pesaban tanto que no estaba seguro de poder impedirlo.

El cambio de ambiente fue notorio.

Lo dejaron caer y algo sostuvo con fuerza su cabello en un puño, en su nuca, obligándolo a levantar la vista y observar lo que sucedía. Vio a All Migth, en su forma verdadera, sangrando y lleno de golpes, en un lugar arrasado. Pero no fue eso lo que le estrujó el corazón, sino su mirada.

Era una mirada de pura desesperación.

Intentó llamarlo, pero su voz fue demasiado lenta.

-Así que adiós, Símbolo de la Paz- fue lo último que escuchó antes que la bombe explotase, pulverizando todo a diez metros a la redonda.

.-.

.-.

¿Cómo es esto? ¿Cinco capítulos en un día? Pues sí, cinco capítulos en un día, gente.

En teoría, estos iban a ser los que iba a subir durante le mes de Abril, pero está el CampNaNoWriMo, evento en el cual participo, y sé que no iba a poder tener una agenda de actualizaciones más o menos regular. Por eso, decidí publicar los cinco capítulos que quedaban listos, dejando el epílogo y los otros dos que están casi listos (falta que mi beta me diga algunas cosillas).

Así que nos veremos en Mayo, estimadas personas. Díganme qué tal les ha parecido hasta ahora, que no publicaré en un mes, pero siempre leo sus comentarios.

Saludos


	16. No me faltarás el respeto

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

16: No me faltarás el respeto

Shinsou pensó que todo había terminado, pero la primera pregunta que le hicieron casi le detuvo el corazón.

-¿Midoriya está con ustedes?- quiso saber un policía.

-¿Midoriya? ¡Qué tiene que ver él en esto?- esperó Bakugo, furioso. Con una furia que Shinsou sabía distinguir, y era una asustada. Más que asustada.

-¡Izuku Midoriya! Se lo llevaron del campamento junto con ustedes dos.

-N-no- dijo Shinsou, sintiendo que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies -No estaba con nosotros.

-Entren a la ambulancia, los sacaremos de aquí y luego les haremos algunas preguntas.

Shinsou sentía que el mundo estaba envuelto en algodones, porque no percibía sonidos ni imágenes con claridad. Obedeció todo lo que le indicaron las doctoras, respondió lo que pudo con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, mientras que Bakugo dejaba de existir en algún momento.

-¿Ese es All Migth?

La ambulancia se había detenido en una calle muy concurrida, donde una pantalla mostraba a un hombre enflaquecido, vestido con las ropas de All Migth, en el campo de batalla del que ellos dos habían huido. Del otro lado, un hombre con la cara deforme, y un portal que se abría para dejar ver...

Shinsou se olvidó de respirar.

Y cuando vio que lo dejaba caer, obligándolo a mirar a All Migth con el puño aferrando los rizos verdes, supo lo que iba a venir.

-¡IZUKU!

La explosión cortó la imagen, el suelo bajo la ambulancia tembló, y Shinsou pudo sentir cómo se le escapaba la conciencia y la gravedad a la vez.

.-.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que supo fue que estaba en un interior.

Lo segundo, que no estaba en un campo de batalla.

Conforme su cuerpo se iba reconstruyendo, logró percibir más cosas. Interior. Un brazo dentro de lo que parecía un grillete, elevado sobre su cabeza. Suelo liso debajo de su cuerpo, en el que estaba sentado. Piel en contacto directo con el piso. No había viento ni polvo, y el lugar olía a habitación limpia con algo de ventilación, aunque no corría aire ahora. Su cuerpo no dolía al reconstruirse, aunque de las rodillas para abajo se sentía raro.

Abrió los ojos y vio que no tenía piernas completas, ni siquiera pies, porque estaban en proceso de reconstrucción. No dolía, pero cosquilleaba un poco cuando sus nervios volvían a la vida, en el músculo completo. La iluminación era tenue, el suelo era de baldosas, liso, estaba desnudo, y su muñeca derecha estaba atrapada dentro de un grillete acolchado y voluminoso, atado a lo que parecía una manguera quirúrgica, que se perdía en el alto techo del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Los recuerdos le volvieron de golpe.

El secuestro en el campo de entrenamiento. Su encarcelamiento en el cubo de agua...

Llamó a dos de sus fantasmas.

La lluvia cayó sobre él, haciéndole lanzar un grito de sorpresa. Vio cómo sus fantasmas se deshacían y caían al suelo, desbaratados. Los miró con una sensación desagradable en el cuerpo, mientras la lluvia cesaba.

...la operación de los héroes profesionales. El enfrentamiento entre All Migth y All For One. Su última amenaza... el detonar de la bomba.

Miró al suelo, con el pelo goteando sobre un charco que empezaba a drenarse. All Migth había estado en su límite, y en los alrededores había gente. La mayoría héroes profesionales, sí, pero había otros... Civiles inocentes que no sabían que había un monstruo a metros de sus hogares.

-Es preferible que no te excedas.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, furioso, y vio a All For One frente a él, vestido y sonriendo. Movió su mano libre para cubrirse, aún arrodillado sobre el suelo.

-Después de una reconstrucción casi completa, la primera vez, tu cuerpo no tiene suficiente fuerza, y puede demorar hasta un par de minutos. Te deja agotado, aunque con el tiempo y la práctica, eso mejora.

Izuku calculó que la manguera tenía un límite de extensión, y All For One estaba fuera de ese límite. También sabía que si era una manguera en vez de una cadena, era porque transportaba algo, como tranquilizantes, y que el grillete de seguro tendría alguna clase de inyección para intruducirlo en su cuerpo. Lluvia activada por fantasma. Era una cárcel diseñada para ajins, más grande que la anterior.

-Si fueses un Omega, todo esto sería más fácil, sabes- hablaba con amabilidad, casi como un abuelo distante a su nietastro -Es evidente que yo sería tu Alfa.

Izuku no entendía esas palabras, pero la mirada que le dio a su cuerpo desnudo decía lo suficiente.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le espetó, con rabia.

-Acabo de darnos una nueva vida, pequeño- la mano atrapada en el grillete se crispó -Ahora, para el mundo, ambos estamos muertos.

Se mordió la lengua y miró a un costado. Él suponía que no se lo había dicho a nadie, e Izuku no iba a darle información. All Migth sabía. Lo había sabido mucho antes, y por eso había reaccionado así cuando su fantasma apareció entre él y Shigaraki, en la USJ. Porque All For One había usado sus poderes de ajin antes, luchando contra él. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

-¿No es maravilloso, Izukun?

-¡No me llames así!- le gritó, mirándolo con llamas en los ojos -¡No eres mi padre!

-Quizás no legal o biológicamente, pero nadie más que yo sabe cómo aprender a dominar tus habilidades.

-¿Y para qué, si el mundo piensa que estoy muerto? ¿Para qué, si Fantasma Verde ya no está?

-Para ser un símbolo para ajins. Ajins que no tienen figura que les guíe. Ajins que terminan en sitios horribles donde se les tortura por la eternidad. Ajins sin símbolo de la esperanza.

Izuku miró para un costado. Movió la mano atrapada y sintió que algo se activaba. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Nedzu, sobre el no tener figuras que te demostrasen que había opciones. Pensó en cómo se había sentido al confesarles a Aizawa-sensei y a All Migth que era un ajin. Pensó en cuán aliviado se había sentido luego. En la sonrisa de Hitoshi al decírselo entre lágrimas. En los ojos llorosos de su madre cuando le contó todo.

No, él no permitiría que eso pasase.

-Y atraerlos bajo tu mando- concluyó, sin mirarlo.

-¿Hay alguna otra figura, que sea ajin o no, que inspire esa clase de confianza, de _unidad_?- Izuku se movió un poco -¿Acaso crees que All Migth podría... ? No, eso no es correcto. ¿Crees que All Migth habría podido hacerlo? ¿O Erasehead, cuando vivía?

Algo helado se le expandió por el pecho.

-Podrás confirmar mis palabras con los diarios de la sala. Pero debes de ganarte el derecho de ir allí.

-¿Derecho?- la voz le temblaba un poco. Casi sabía a dónde iba a ir todo eso.

-No puedo permitir que le faltes el respeto a mi hogar, Izuku.

.-.

Durante la noche, Izuku hizo algunos descubrimientos.

Todos los dolores que había tenido antes de su reconstrucción se habían ido. Cosas que tarde o temprano sanarían, de forma natural o con suficiente cuidado médico. Como un reseteo a su estado más saludable. Eso también quería decir que su interior se reconstruía, pero no lo que había dentro de eso. No había nada en su estómago ni en el resto de su sistema digestivo. El agua drenaba casi por completo, salvo la que quedaba sobre su cuerpo.

Miró a todos lados antes de intentar levantarse y caminar, comprobando cuál era el límite de la manguera. Cuando se tensó, sintió que un círculo de agujas le rozaba la piel. Retrocedió, y las agujas se replegaron en el grillete acolchado. Levantó su mano derecha y observó el grillete, abriendo y cerrando el puño. La luz se había mantenido constante, pero podía estimar las horas transcurridas.

Estaba agotado emocionalmente, pero no iba a rendirse.

.-.

El sonido del público que atiborraba las tribunas no se escuchaba desde allí, y el pasar del rugir de miles de gargantas, afuera, a esa habitación silenciosa fue como ir del sol de verano a una montaña nevada. Había terminado la carrera de obstáculos, debía de prepararse para el siguiente evento, y no comprendía por qué lo habían retirado, con All Migth de un lado y Erasehead del otro, sosteniéndole los hombros, hacia allí. El aire no era lo único que cortaba en ese lugar.

-Midoriya- la voz del director le hizo levantar la mirada -¿eres un ajin?

Izuku se quedó con la mente en blanco.

El pánico le empezaba a subir de la cintura a la garganta, amenazando con ahogarlo.

En la distancia, oyó a Shinsou decir algo, y sus propias manos se alzaron, en contra de su voluntad. Podía ver cómo le caía la transpiración, por la carrera de obstáculos y por la tensión que sentía en su interior. Perdiendo todo control de su cuerpo, levantó las manos, unió las palmas, y dejó fluir la arena.

Los ojos de All Migth, la poderosa figura de All Migth, lo miraban como si fuesen de hielo. No podía saber cómo lo estaba mirando Erasehead, pero sabía que lo estaba observando, porque podía sentir que su fantasma se desbarataba tras él, en contra de sus órdenes. Intentó llamar a otro, pero la arena no acudió. El pánico lo cubrió y sintió que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-All...

Se cortó en seco cuando el golpe le dio de lleno en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire. No había sido necesario usar ni siquiera algo de su fuerza sobrehumana, porque la sorpresa de recibir el puñetazo le puso la mente en blanco. No había sonidos, sólo una estática que le llenaba la cabeza mientras la bufanda de Erasehead le envolvía el torso, atándole las manos a los costados, y subía hasta taparle la boca. Antes de caer al suelo ya estaba inmovilizado.

-Shinsou, llama al centro de investigaciones- la voz de All Migth era lo único claro en medio de la estática -Y diles que tenemos a otro ajin para que prueben sus nuevas armas.

Izuku intentó moverse, rogarles que no lo hicieran, pero una mano le aferró la nuca y le estampó la cara contra el suelo. Oyó un crujido y, luego, silencio. Sintió que el dolor iba en reversa, volviendo a unir su cráneo partido. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, vio partes de su cabeza en el suelo, mientras la poderosa mano de All Migth se la apretaba de costado contra el piso. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, la respiración al mismo ritmo, y sentía que tenía el cuerpo, y la voz, paralizados por el terror.

-No te muevas, monstruo- dijo la voz de su ídolo, llena de repugnancia.

.-.

Izuku despertó con todo el cuerpo cubierto de transpiración fría.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, con la nariz entera, y notó que estaba llorando, o que lo había hecho dormido. No sabía qué hora era, pero no quería volver a dormir. Sollozó un poco, intentando calmarse, diciéndose que eso nunca había pasado y que nunca iba a pasar. Le dolía el pecho pero eso nunca iba a pasar. Estaba en un calabozo personalizado pero eso nunca iba a pasar. Cuando All For One regresó, el miedo había quedado en segundo plano, y su rabia dormida pasó al frente. El hombre no hizo ruido al llegar, pero él supo que estaba allí, y lo miró a los pocos segundos de entrar.

-¿Te comportarás, Izuku?- preguntó, con voz seria.

-Define "comportarse"- respondió, levantándose y cubriéndose con las manos, pero mirándolo fijo.

-Algo que no haga que maten a tu madre- dijo, sonriendo.

A Izuku se le heló la sangre.

.-.

La manguera se desconectó con un siseo, colgó inerte del techo, y luego algo la elevó hasta salir de la vista. Izuku salió de la zona iluminada y dio unos pasos a ciegas antes de pasar por una puerta hacia un pasillo. No había luz, pero el cambio en el ambiente era notorio. Una mano hecha de arena se posó en su hombro y lo guió por lo que parecía un laberinto. Izuku intentó recordar el camino pero se perdió casi enseguida.

-¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?- preguntó al fin, frustrado.

-Abarca toda la isla. La casa de arriba es sólo una pequeña parte de las instalaciones.

Izuku procesó esa información. Isla. Rodeada de agua. Debía de haber un muelle, un helipuerto, un aeropuerto, alguna forma de salir de allí. Habían llegado de alguna manera, y de alguna manera debían de poder retirarse.

Abrió y cerró las manos, nervioso.

El fantasma frenó su avance e Izuku se detuvo. All For One pasó a su lado y presionó un botón. Una línea vertical de luz se ensanchó, dejando ver el interior de un ascensor sin espejos, de acero reforzado y opaco. Izuku dejó escapar el aire. Al menos no había superficies reflejantes. El fantasma le indicó que entrase y obedeció, sintiendo que un par de ojos le quemaban la espalda. Se apoyó contra una pared, intentando regularizar su respiración.

All For One entró, las puertas se cerraron, y el ascensor empezó a subir en silencio. Izuku trataba de mirar a todas partes menos a ese hombre. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir una eternidad más tarde... frente a un pasillo iluminado por luz solar. Izuku pestañeó ante el cambio repentino de ambiente.

No era luz solar directa, pero allí había ventanas en algún sitio. Ninguna que pudiese ver desde el ascensor, pero ya no estaban bajo el suelo. Izuku dejó escapar aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y sigió al fantasma, con las manos en la misma posición, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta, una de las tantas del pasillo. Tenía un simple rectángulo verde a la altura del picaporte. El resto de puertas tenía otros colores.

-Esta será tu habitación. Adentro encontrarás algo de ropa. Puedes bañarte si lo deseas: el brazalete es resistente al agua, pero se puede activar con golpes o movimientos bruscos- podía oírle la sonrisa en la cara -Cuando termines, te guiará hacia el comedor. Sé que estás hambriento.

Izuku no dijo nada, agarró el picaporte y dejó a All For One al otro lado de la puerta.

.-.

Respiró hondo, lo contuvo y lo liberó, despacio.

No debía entrar en pánico.

Volvió a mirar el brazalete, abriendo y cerrando el puño, esperando que la señal llegase a destino. Luego pasó los ojos por la habitación: era amplia, con colores cálidos en las paredes y muebles que parecían mullidos. Sobre la cama había ropa interior, aún en su empaque (no quería pensar cómo había adivinado su talla), un par de remeras, medias, un vaquero y zapatillas. Zapatillas rojas. Pasó su mirada por la habitación, dejando atrás el armario empotrado, y fue hacia una puerta que supuso sería el baño, con la ropa frente a él.

Sabía que lo observaban.

Y sabía que All For One sabía que él sabía, porque no se vivía tanto tiempo sin notar esas cosas.

El baño tenía una bañera, pero no le gustaba la idea de estar rodeado de agua en casa de un supervillano que sabía de las debilidades ajin. Se dio una ducha caliente, sacándose la suciedad que se le había pegado desde... que había aparecido aquí. Más que nada en la planta de los pies. La toalla es grande y peluda, y pronto volvió a tener el cuerpo seco, aunque su pelo seguía húmedo.

Por uno segundo, sopesó el llamar a un fantasma.

Y lo descartó enseguida, porque el baño no es buen lugar para caer dormido por lo que sea que tuviese el brazalete. La ropa le quedó bien, toda la ropa (le dio un principio de escalofrío el comprobarlo), y cuando se sintió listo salió de la habitación.

Un fantasma negro lo esperaba, y empezó a caminar sin decir una palabra.

Izuku fue tras él, y esta vez pudo memorizar el camino. La casa era gigantesca, y por las ventanas se podía ver el océano, la playa, espacios verdes entre su posición actual y el agua. La luz del sol le acariciaba la piel, y el fantasma frente a él le recordaba el otro lado de la realidad. Apretando los dientes, volvió a abrir y cerrar la mano con el grillete, y siguió caminando.

.-.

El desayuno le raspaba la garganta, pero su estómago le ordenaba comer algo. Sin comida, no tendría energías. Sin comida, no podría pensar. Sin comida, no estaría lúcido, y tenía que estar atento para comprender mejor los detalles de su situación. All For One era cualquier cosa menos estúpido, y en esos momentos estaba en su fortaleza.

-¿Tú cocinas?- preguntó, al pasar la vista por la mesa del desayuno, que se parecía a un pequeño buffet. No había forma que pudieran comerse todo ellos dos solos.

-Aprendes muchas cosas cuando vives durante siglos- dijo el otro, leyendo el diario, en la cabecera de la mesa, Izuku a su derecha. O puede que mirándolo de reojo, aunque no pudiera ver sus ojos -¿Tienes alguna restrucción alimentaria?

-No- dijo Izuku, dándole un mordisco a la manzana que había elegido. El dulce jugo de la fruta invadió su boca y el muchacho perdió algo de su tensión.

All For One levantó su taza de café con un tintineo, e Izuku lo miró de costado, sin moverse. Cuando la taza bajó de nuevo al plato, volvió a masticar, con la tensión de nuevo en alza. Pero debía comer. De nada le serviría estar débil.

La mano le temblaba un poco.

.-.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, se quedó sentado, sin saber qué hacer. Sentía cómo su cuerpo recuperaba energías, con un sistema digestivo vacío y nuevo. All For One dejó a un lado el diario y su taza y se levantó. Izuku lo miró enseguida.

-Ven, pequeño. Es hora que te enseñe algunas cosas- dijo, sonriendo -¿O prefieres que te cargue?

Izuku se levantó de su silla y lo siguió, atento a cualquier movimiento brusco. El brazalete no era pesado, pero se sentía como si fuese de plomo. La casa parecía de la clase que estaría en revistas de decoración, de las de buen gusto, pero sólo veía barrotes de oro. Y él era un pajarito encerrado con un ave de presa.

All For One llegó a una puerta, que abrió de un suave empujón, y abierta quedó cuando salió a la luz del exterior. Parecía un jardín japonés, con un par de bancos de piedra en un costado. El adulto fue hacia allí e Izuku lo siguió, mirando a todos lados. Estaban rodeados de un seto, y no podía ver el borde costero, pero sí oler el agua de mar.

All For One dejó sus zapatos y sus medias en una piedra plana y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra.

-Ven, Izuku- palmeó el asiento a su lado -Hablemos.

El muchacho no se sentía para nada relajado, pero dejó sobre la piedra plana sus medias y sus zapatos y se sentó al lado del otro, cuidando de no acercarse al alcance de su mano. No es que no pudiese agarrarlo, claro, pero le hacía sentir un poquito mejor. No había visto a nadie más allí, pero tenía que haber...

-Te he visto usar dos fantasmas en batalla- empezó -Y los usaste como armadura.

Izuku no dijo nada, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

-¿Cuántos puedes invocar?

-Dos... en óptimas condiciones. Luego... con cuatro ya empieza a ser... confuso.

-¿Uno atrás del otro?

Izuku levantó la vista, y vio lo que en realidad había querido preguntar.

-Oh- All For One sonrió -Así que puedes invocar a dos y hasta cuatro _a la vez_. ¿Y cuántos en secuencia lineal?

-Cuatro- la boca le sabía amarga -En condiciones óptimas.

-Mi fantasma puede durar horas, hasta días si es necesario, pequeño. Los tuyos, en cambio, pueden durar hasta diez minutos, y luego los reemplazas, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Ese tiempo ha sido constante?

-No.

-¿Aumento lineal o exponencial?

-Lineal.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando dos fantasmas negros luchan?

Izuku se echó hacia atrás.

-A veces, intercambian recuerdos. Te advierto que los míos no son agradables, Izuku.

El viento soplaba entre las copas de los árboles.

-Dijiste que eras un vigilante- empezó el muchacho.

-En los inicios de las habilidades especiales, doscientos años atrás, sí.

El viento traía el sonido del oleaje hasta ellos.

-No pude encontrar a nadie que concordase con... tus características.

-En ese entonces yo era muy distinto- sonrió de forma casi agradable -Joven e inocente, con la idea que cualquiera con una habilidad especial, o incluso sin ella, podría ser un héroe o heroina. Pero las cosas nunca son fáciles para quienes no se adaptan a la norma.

Izuku respiró hondo, despacio.

-Eran otros tiempos. En el caos inicial, no se sabía cómo actuar ante estos dones. Tampoco había leyes ni consenso sobre qué organismo debería regularlo, o si debían responder ante alguien. Y pronto se armaron dos bandos: los héroes leales al gobierno, que eran más parecidos a una fuerza especial... y quienes luchábamos contra el crimen. Incluso el del mismo gobierno.

El cerebro del muchacho estaba yendo a mil por hora. Repasaba nombres, fechas, fotos, intentaba reconstruir una red temporal con lo que estaba enterándose ahora. Inclinado algo hacia delante, sin proteger su cuello, sin querer pero queriendo saber.

-Resumiendo una larga historia, el gobierno decidió que no valíamos como héroes. Buscó a personas con habilidades especiales más útiles en la batalla, y al resto le cerró las puertas. Porque de nada valía que se combatiese el crimen si la población no sentía que se estaba haciendo algo. Si tenías una habilidad que no tuviese utilidad directa en una pelea, o fuese algo que se consideraba "villanesco"... no había oportunidades para ti. ¿Te suena, Izuku?

El muchacho dio un respingo y pestañeó, sorprendido.

All For One sonrió.

-La historia se repite ahora. Y hasta casi con los mismos actores- el viento cesó de soplar -¿Sabes que, en un principio, All Migth y yo éramos hermanos?

-¿Hermanos?- dos segundos de silencio -Pero All Migth no tiene doscientos años...

-Él no, pero hace doscientos años, mi hermano y yo teníamos habilidades especiales que, en cierta forma, iban bien en tándem. Yo puedo tomar dones y dárselos a alguien más. Y así, dándole uno a mi hermano, empezó la que sería la historia de All Migth. La de One For All.

.-.

.-.

CampNaNoWriMo no va tan bien. Fanfic tira y me sienta a terminarlo. Planeado a finalizar en el capítulo 20.


	17. Lo que él no sabe que me está haciendo a

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

17: Lo que él no sabe que me está haciendo aprender

Una hora antes del almuerzo, Izuku se quedó solo.

En algún momento, durante el silencio que siguió a la historia de One For All y de All For One, el adulto se había retirado y el muchacho se quedó allí, sobre el banco de piedra, intentando procesar todo lo que le había dicho.

Si All For One podía tomar y dar habilidades especiales, eso signfiicaba que no era ajin de nacimiento.

Eso explicaba mucho.

También explicaba por qué Erasehead y All Migth habían estado tan aliviados cuando se reveló ante ellos. Por qué ponían tanto empeño en entrenarlo, para demostrarle al mundo... para demostrarle a All For One, que había opciones. El director Nedzu también. El mundo de los superhéroes podría haber empezado de mala manera, pero no tenía por qué seguir así.

Izuku no tenía por qué ser otro Shigaraki.

Cuando sintió que podría caminar sin tambalearse, se puso de nuevo medias y zapatillas y empezó a recorrer el jardín, con aire ausente pero observando todos los detalles. Jardín japonés con estanque de carpas y puente. Árboles de ginko y de cerezo. Los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, tras el seto, no eran japoneses pero servían para cortar el viento. Jardín de arena y piedras. Líneas de lo que supuso serían cables elécticos rodeando todo el lugar, al punto que no parecía haber salida si no era la que se indicaba de jardín a jardín, o la casa. El clima era parecido al que se tenía en la ciudad, pero no igual. Quizás por el viento marino.

Deseó poder escribir todo lo que le hervía en la cabeza.

.-.

Cuando al fin entró en el comedor, All For One se llevaba una gyoza con salsa de soja a la boca. También había verduras salteadas, fideos fríos, legumbres y huevos. Izuku ocupó su lugar en silencio y masticó pensativo, intentando digerir lo que le había dicho el adulto. Que podría estar mintiendo. Pero Izuku había notado que All Migth parecía estar cada día más débil, y en la última batalla...

-¿Él me hubiese ayudado?- preguntó, con la garganta tirante -¿Si le hubiese dicho que ese fantasma de la USJ era el mío?

-Sería una apuesta arriesgada, y las probabilidades se inclinan hacia el no rotundo- respondió sin inmutarse -Después de todo, no hay héroes ajin, y su mayor enemigo es uno. Sería muy fácil hacerte desaparecer en Yuuei, o tildarte de villano y encontrar culpables o justificaciones.

Izuku se metió otra gyoza de pollo en la boca y masticó, mirando al frente.

-Si quieres explorar los jardines, hazlo hasta la hora del té- lo miró de costado, esta vez sin esa tensión que lo paralizaba por completo. Casi la prefería a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora -Te aconsejo no invoques fantasmas hasta mi regreso, o dormirás hasta mañana en donde caigas.

-Entendido- dijo, con el tono más monótono que pudo.

-Y la biblioteca está en el segundo pasillo del primer piso, a la derecha, si te interesa.

.-.

Cuando All For One se retiró, Izuku se quedó sentado por unos minutos, contando los segundos.

Luego empezó a explorar la casa.

Era enorme, sí, y llena de habitaciones cerradas. Podría abrir esas puertas con facilidad si encontraba los elementos necesarios, pero el adulto le había dicho que si una puerta estaba cerrada, era porque era mejor dejarla cerrada. Además, el brazalete empezó a pincharle cuando intentó abrir una de esas puertas. Frustrado, caminó por pasillos y salas hasta tener una idea general de las instalaciones.

Y luego salió al jardín.

O a uno de los jardines.

Contó media docena, cada uno distinto al anterior, y sospechaba que había otros dos a los que se podría acceder desde otro lugar. Uno de rosas, otro de hierbas aromáticas, un tercero estaba dentro de un vivero, con un letrero avisando que allí se guardaban plantas venenosas (Izuku espió a través de las paredes de vidrio, vio tres plantas reconocibles por su conteo de cuerpos por año y dio media vuelta), uno de plantas y árboles colgantes, el quinto era el de estilo japonés y el sexto le hizo recordar a Versalles.

Intentó subir hasta el techo desde adentro, y luego de tres o cuatro intentos fallidos, logró abrir la puerta de la terraza. Había plantas en macetas, mesitas y sillas para doce personas, un kiosko con sillones y almohadones... y era el punto más alto de la isla.

Izuku miró en todas direcciones, intentando forzar su vista para ver, aunque fuese, un mínimo indicio de tierra. Tomó un largavista que había allí, pesado y lleno de ornamentos hasta el soporte que lo unía al piso, y buscó en el horizonte, por todos los puntos cardinales. El paisaje era de un azul infinito, y por un momento sintió que estaba solo en el mundo.

Se lo sacudió enseguida.

No, eso era lo que él quería. All For One estaba yendo por una ruta que él conocía, aunque nunca la había experimentado antes. Picándole donde le dolía. Derrumbando a sus héroes. Cortando lazos entre él y sus seres queridos. Obligándolo a estar allí. Pero él mentía. Izuku sabía que mentía, y podía ver cuán bueno era mintiendo y manipulando. Allí él no podía luchar de forma directa contra alguien tan poderoso e inteligente, tenía que pedir ayuda. Y si el sensor de Hatsume no lograba su cometido, entonces debía de ponerse más creativo.

.-.

Izuku empezó a maquinar sus planes a la hora de acostarse.

Después de la cena, se quedó un par de horas leyendo los diarios del día. La muerte de Erasehead y de All Migth estaban en primera plana, junto con la de él mismo y All For One. No mencionaban a nadie más, ni alumnos de Yuuei. Se le estrujó el corazón, pero decidió que no lo creería hasta comprobarlo en persona. Siguió leyendo los diarios, buscando como fuese una forma de escapar, de decirle al mundo, o a unos pocos, que estaba allí, vivo, y que necesitaba ayuda. Mientras se deslizaba hacia el sueño, un plan empezó a tomar forma... conforme su respiración se iba regularizando.

Despacio, como vertiendo una gran masa de agua por un orificio pequeño, empezó a dejar salir su arena por su espalda, respirando como siempre antes de caer dormido. Se obligó a relajar los músculos de todo su cuerpo, como hacía al meditar, y dejó que su fantasma a medio formar reptase en las partes más oscuras de la habitación bajo la suya. Que era una que parecía no estar en uso, dado el polvo sobre las mantas que cubrían los muebles.

El grillete no se activó.

Pasó parte de su conciencia a su medio-fantasma... que era sólo una cabeza y un par de brazos unidos a medio torso, y empezó a explorar, despacio y atento a todo lo que le rodeaba. Sentía su cuerpo que empezaba a dormirse, el grillete que estaba tan inerte como si fuese inofensivo, la suavidad del colchón, las almohadas y las sábanas junto con el suave aroma que no lograba identificar que había en la habitación.

Llegó a lo que parecía un área de servicio, una cocina, y se detuvo al ver que aparecía un portal conocido. Casi regresó a su cuerpo, para abrir y cerrar la mano derecha, pero se contuvo. Kurogiri salió del portal, que se cerró tras él, con bolsas con comestibles y diarios, y empezó a llenar la heladera primero y la despensa después. Luego, caminó por el comedor que habían usado Izuku y All For One en sus comidas, con los diarios bajo el brazo, y observó la silla que el mismo Izuku había usado. Sugió camino hacia lo que parecía una oficina, donde lo esperaba All For One.

Izuku se escondió, temiendo que lo hubiesen descubierto. Cada segundo del reloj del comedor sonaba como un golpe de martillo que clavaba la tapa del ataúd de su madre. Contó los segundos como quien cuenta ovejas, y a los cinco minutos Kurogiri volvió a salir, abrió un portal allí mismo y se retiró. El fantasma lo imitó, retrocediendo hacia zonas mucho menos iluminadas antes de desbaratarse.

Izuku tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír.

Tenía un plan.

.-.

La primera semana fue la más dura.

El retiro de All Migth era de esperarse, dado su estado. La explosión había dejado media docena de muertes de héroes profesionales, y él casi se les habría unido, de no haber sido por Erasehead y sus reflejos, que tiraron de él hacia atrás con su bufanda. Luego de un par de días en coma, despertó para encontrarse con Aizawa al lado, quien lo puso al tanto de todo.

Inko había llorado un mar de lágrimas.

Bakugo y Shinsou iban a visitarla a diario, y la madre de Katsuki pasaba para asegurarse que comiese, "porque si no, cuando él vuelva, va a necesitar que estés saludable". Shinsou sabía que Inko y él compartían el secreto de Izuku, por lo que esas palabras podían ser verdad... Pero Katsuki cada día se volvía más callado.

-Es un chico listo, sabes- le dijo una vez, mientras caminaban de una casa a la otra -Y no va a morir así como así.

-La explosión barrió con ellos- dijo Bakugo, bajito -Sólo quedaron cenizas.

-Y con lo mucho que quería a Izuku, al punto de ocultarnos que lo tenía secuestrado, ¿crees que moriría y se lo llevaría con él después de tanto trabajo? No, se lo llevó a otro lugar. Lo encontraremos, Bakugo.

-Lo que digas... - iba a incluir un insulto pero no tenía energías.

Las noticias anunciaban la desaparición y presunta muerte de Izuku Midoriya, aspirante a héroe, y All For One, el archienemigo de All Migth. Inko se negó a tener un funeral, diciendo que su hijo estaba vivo en algún sitio, y soportaba las miradas compasivas del público. Shinsou y su padre vinieron a visitarla. El director Nedzu le aseguró que su prioridad era encontrar a Izuku sano y salvo. Erasehead le envió un mensaje de texto, porque aún le costaba hacerse entender al hablar, y le dijo que lo encontrarían. Izuku no era de los que morían fácil, añadió.

La semana siguiente, Mei Hatsume entró trastabillando, jadeando y balbuceando, a la oficina del director, dejando piezas y herramientas por todo el camino.

-Midoriya nos ha enviado un mensaje- dijo, intentando no hiperventilar.

.-.

La señal provenía de una zona de almacenes abandonados.

Mei había inventado un medidor de radiaciones, que lograba captar los mínimos cambios en una zona determinada, en especial si se trataba de energías o movimiento en sitios donde no debería haber ninguno. Gracias a eso, lograron captar a Kurogiri saliendo de un portal, más o menos a la misma hora, en distintos almacenes en horas de la noche, a veces de madrugada.

Luego de vigilarlo, llegó la primera parte delicada de la operación.

Aún no habían aprobado el examen provisional de héroes, que llegaría en unas semanas, pero podían actuar bajo las órdenes de un profesional. Por ejemplo, si Erasehead tomaba a Susurro bajo su responsabilidad, bien podía ordenarle a Kurogiri que se detuviese, sin delatar su presencia sino hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. Cuando terminaron las operaciones, le ordenó que hiciera ciertas cosas al regresar por donde había venido, que no recordase nada, y que saliera del trance en un minuto.

Cuando terminó el tiempo, no había ningún héroe en cien metros a la redonda.

.-.

A la noche siguiente, Izuku sintió que un portal se abría bajo su almohada, algo plano se deslizaba bajo ella, y luego cerraba el portal. Conteniendo la adrenalina, esperó unos quince minutos antes de moverse, deslizar su mano bajo la almohada y tocar el objeto, un simple pedazo de papel. Esperó media hora antes de temblar, sentarse sobre la cama, ir a por el cobertor, taparse hasta la cabeza y aprovechar para leer el mensaje, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

Al leerlo, le cayeron las lágrimas sobre la sonrisa.

.-.

Al día siguiente, All For One le dijo que llamase a sus dos fantasmas, mientra él invocaba al suyo. Izuku sentía que le temblaban las manos, pero obedeció. Dos fantasmas aparecieron, uno a cada lado, él en un extremo de un gimnasio y el villano en el otro.

-Defiéndete- dijo, y su fantasma desapareció.

Izuku sintió que algo le golpeaba el estómago, sacándole todo el aire y lo que había desayunado. Sus dos fantasmas fueron hacia el tercero, golpeando, arañando y tirando. El otro se los sacó de encima con un zarpazo.

-No asumas que no irán directo a por tí, Izuku- lo sostuvo con una garra contra la pared.

Izuku, intentando respirar, le hizo caso.

Lanzó a sus dos fantasmas contra All For One, desde distintas direcciones.

La garra le puso dos dedos, filosos, uno a cada lado del cuello.

Cuando taparon la vista de uno al otro, invocó a dos fantasmas, que salieron de atrás de la pared, y empujaron la garra hasta que lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Izuku entró en uno de sus nuevos fantasmas y le lanzó un puñetazo a la arenosa cabeza. Lo esquivó, por supuesto, y le lanzó un zarpazo a las piernas de su fantasma. Izuku las deshizo, girando en el aire, mientras el otro fantasma cercano iba a por las del de All For One. Volvió a invocar sus extremidades inferiores y las lanzó con toda su fuerza al rostro de arena.

Y golpeó aire.

El fantasma enemigo esquivó, lo tomó del brazo y, sin desviar la trayectoria lo azotó contra el suelo, haciéndolo rebotar, con armadura-fantasma y todo.

No había tenido suficiente impulso como para hacerle daño de verdad. Un fantasma le mostró que All For One estaba tras él y la zarpa arenosa iba hacia su cara, al frente. Su tercer fantasma le aferró el brazo al villano y los otros dos tiraron del fantasma enemigo hacia atrás, mientras Izuku giraba y cambiaba su trayectoria.

Saltó hacia arriba antes que el golpe hacia sus piernas pudiese conectar.

Rebotó en el techo, enviando a tres fantasmas contra All For One, que los dispersó en una nube de arena con algo que Izuku no pudo ver. Invocó a otros tres antes que el fantasma lo atacase por la espalda. Entre tres pudieron detenerlo lo suficiente para que Izuku pudiese salir disparado hacia un costado...

...y sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba.

El fantasma del villano fue hacia él, en dos zancadas estaba tras él y levantó una garra. Dos de sus fantasmas tomaron al tercero y lo lanzaron como un proyectil, con las garras listas para arrancarle la cabeza al de All For One. Conectó un dedo antes que el otro lo agarrase de bate de béisbol para golpear a los otros dos, que venían en direcciones diferentes, desbaratándolos.

Izuku intentó invocar más fantasmas, pero el otro fue demasiado rápido.

La garra lo aplastó contra el suelo, con un dedo filoso pinchando la cabeza del fantasma que envolvía su cuerpo.

-Creativo, veo- dijo la voz profunda del hombre que se acercaba, caminando despacio hacia él -Y con urgente necesidad de entrenamiento específico. ¿Qué te dio la idea de hacerlo armadura?

-Animes de chicas mágicas- respondió, diciendo la verdad.

All For One hizo silencio, y luego empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

El fantasma sobre él se retiró, desbaratándose, e Izuku, despacio, deshizo al último de sus fantasmas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero la adrenalina seguía corriéndole por las venas. Dio un respingo cuando el otro levantó una mano hacia él, como para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Estás lleno de potencial, Izuku. Como un sol masivo en sus primeros años de existencia- dijo, sonriendo.

Izuku tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

.-.

A veces, las pesadillas lo despertaban en mitad de la noche, pesadillas que lo hacían transpirar frío. Su madre mirándolo como un monstruo y disparando una pistola hacia él. Shinsou ordenándole que se entregase a las fuerzas militares. Erasehead sonriendo y ahorcándolo sin pausa con su bufanda, atando su manos y tirando de sus brazos y cuello en direcciones opuestas, como si le divirtiese verlo morir una y otra vez. All Migth intentando golpearlo con toda su fuerza, diciéndole que era como el peor de los supervillanos. El director Nedzu, atándolo a una mesa de operaciones y abriéndole el pecho con un escalpelo, sacándole los órganos sin anestesia.

Sabía que no eran sus propias pesadillas, pero eso no impedía que las lágrimas saliesen y le costase volver a dormir. No había relojes en la casa, pero a veces le parecía que le tomaba horas volver a dormirse... si lo conseguía.

A la mañana, un fantasma negro lo sacudía para despertarlo, desayunaban y luego venía meditación y teoría en las primeras horas. Luego, entrenamiento físico y batalla. All For One no dudaba en responder sus preguntas, aunque había temas que esquivaba con un judo de educación que sería la envidia de la mejor de las geishas. Lo dejaba solo una hora antes del almuerzo y sólo le permitía usar sus fantasmas cuando él así lo disponía. Izuku terminó comprobando que sí, el brazalete se activaba cuando llamana a su arena...

...y All For One lo notaba.

Así que no volvió a intentarlo, y enviaba mensajes en sus nanobots a Yuuei, con toda la información que podía, durante las noches, vía Kurogiri. Durante la siesta se la pasaba recorriendo la casa, los jardines o en la biblioteca. Después de la merienda seguía el entrenamiento, que podía ser tanto una charla filosófica como un torneo de lucha.

Y pasaron los días.

.-.

-¿Cuándo me sacarás esto?- quiso saber un día, durante el desayuno, señalando el grillete.

-Cuando demuestres que lo mereces- dijo all For One sin perder un segundo.

-¿Y qué requisitos hay que cumplir?

-Primero, dejar de intentar escapar.

Izuku bajó la mirada.

-Segundo...

-¿A dónde?

La pregunta fue tan lastimera que All For One calló y lo miró.

-¿Escapar a dónde? ¿Qué voy a decir a la primera persona que vea, si mi cara debió de estar en todo el país, o hasta en todo el mundo, mientras moría en vivo y en directo? ¿Cuánto van a tardar en unir los puntos y... y hacerme lo que sea que le hicieron al director Nedzu? Si el desarrollo de armamento sigue como estaba... no quiero ser su sujeto de pruebas. O que sepan que... somos de la misma especie.

Se sostenía la cara con la mano izquierda, y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Y si regreso con mamá, puede que le hagan algo a ella, y así no tendrías que molestarte- lo miró, con ojos llenos de rabia, desesperacíón y miedo. Rabia por estar allí. Desesperación de ver que algo de ese entrenamiento le servía. Miedo de verse convertido en algo parecido a All For One, si seguían más tiempo así -Así que, ¿huir a dónde? Ni siquiera puedo cortarme las venas para morir en paz.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se echó hacia atrás, intentando contener los sollozos. Odiaba estar allí. Odiaba saber que All For One le había robado la habilidad especial de ser ajin a otra persona. Casi odiaba haber evolucionado, como el supervillano le había dicho, hasta tener una habilidad de las que no podían robarse, como la cola de Ojiro o los seis brazos de Shoji. Odiaba no saber si su madre, Hitoshi, All Migth, Aizawa... si las personas a las que quería y respetaba estaban vivas.

-Veo que lo has entendido- Izuku apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, respirando fuerte -Dime, entonces, ¿qué pensaste que pasaría al unirte a Yuuei?

-Pensé... pensé que podría pasar por... por alguien con una telekinesis algo rara. Que si... que si tenía cuidado no moriría a la vista de alguien, y nadie se enteraría- se rió, tembloroso -Y mira cómo terminó todo.

-Hoy en día, Izuku, sólo nos queda vivir con miedo o luchar contra quienes desean torturarnos.

Casi se rió, pensando en Aizawa-sensei y en All Migth cuando les mostró su fantasma, y cómo había llorado de alivio hasta caer dormido.

-No es justo.

-Por supuesto que no. Y por eso, pequeño, te enseñaré cómo puedes sobrevivir lo suficiente para dar vuelta la tortilla.

.-.

Izuku había aprendido las constelaciones.

También sabía cómo medir la longitud y la latitud, usando las estrellas y midiendo con el puño y el pulgar. Anotando las horas de cada constelación, podía informar en dónde se encontraba... aunque no tenía las herramientas necesarias para afirmarlo con exactitud.

Pero en Yuuei sí podrían.

Así que pasaba los días entrenando con All For One, esperando que sus mensajes lograsen su objetivo,y continuando con su pantomima de ajin joven, solo, asustado y sin otra opción que la villanía, hirviendo a fuego lento.

Ansiaba con todo su corazón no volverse la máscara.

.-.

Cuando llegó el momento de implantarse el sensor, Izuku lo pensó bien. Se colocó dos en las manos, dos en los pies, uno a cada lado de la cadera y otro bajo la lengua. Al realizar un movimiento determinado, enviarían una señal a Yuuei para indicar su posición. Pero Mei no se había detenido allí, claro, porque le había agarrado el subidón creativo y decidió que bien podía ir al completo con todo.

Aún sentía algo sobre su piel al moverse, después de haber destapado el tubo de cristal.

-Nanobots- había dicho Mei, ante la mirada del muchacho -Por si te pasa algo y no puedes llamar, envía a uno de estos pequeñuelos y mandarán una señal. Porque, claro, todo el mundo piensa que con los sensores está todo hecho, pero nadie supera a Mei Hatsume y sus bebés en estar preparada.

Izuku estaba tan, tan agradecido con ella.

Sospechaba que la isla tenía un sistema que cancelaba las comunicaciones, y por eso las señales no llegaban a destino. Colocar uno de los nanobots en la ropa de Kurogiri casi le había destrozado los nervios, pero allí estaba, con el mensaje en las manos que confirmaba que había valido la pena. Mensaje que leyó, releyó, memorizó y luego se metió a la boca, dejando que el papel se humedeciese primero y se desbaratase después. Tragó, sintiendo que tenía el sabor de la ambrosía divina, y entonces pudo dormir en paz.


	18. El preparar un funeral es ridículo

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

18: El preparar un funeral es ridículo

Apenas pudo salir del hospital, Toshinori fue a la casa Midoriya.

Inko lo recibió con un rostro serio, y el otro pudo reconocer lo que había tras esa máscara. La tensión de saber que su hijo estaba perdido. La esperanza, no, la certeza de saber que su hijo seguía con vida. La triste sonrisa al verlo y decirle lo mucho que Izuku lo idolatraba. Aceptó el té y por unos minutos bebieron en silencio.

-Señora, sabemos que Izuku está vivo- dijo, con voz firme.

-Lo sé. Mi corazón de madre me lo dice- respondió, con la taza entre las manos, manos que no temblaban.

-El señor Erasehead y yo... sabemos que Izuku ha sobrevivido. Confió en nosotros con su habilidad especial, y lo entrenamos para que pudiese utilizarla. Él... supongo que usted sabrá lo que pasó en la USJ.

-Sí, él me dijo algo al respecto- ahora las manos le temblaban un poco.

-Él estaba desmayado, casi, y así y todo... envió a uno de sus fantasmas. Él me salvó ese día, y al resto de sus compañeros de clase. Y apenas pudo... nos dijo que había sido él.

-Me comentó que fue Aizawa-sensei quien le dijo que era mejor que yo supiese.

-Lamento tanto que...

-Izuku no quería darme un infarto- sonreía con algo de tristeza, y con calidez -Y casi me dio un infarto, pero él... es un buen chico. Intenté hacer lo mejor que pude...

-Lo ha hecho usted de maravilla. Él es... la clase de muchacho que podría haber sido mi sucesor, si nuestros caminos se hubiesen cruzado antes.

Inko se echó a reír, y las lágrimas le resbalaron por la cara.

Toshinori no dijo nada.

-Oh, cuántas veces vi a Izuku con esa luz en los ojos al verlo en la televisión... Venga, mire- dijo, y se levantó. El otro la siguió, dejando la taza en la mesita de la sala, en donde habían estado sentados.

Pasaron por un pasillo y de allí a una puerta con un cartel con el nombre "Izuku". Era uno de esos carteles que habían salido hacía diez años, y Toshinori sonrió con algo de calidez. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una habitación casi temática, llena de muñecos, libros, posters y hasta sábanas de All Might. Sonrió, y se rió por lo bajo. Se le ensanchó la sonrisa al ver que había algunos de Erasehead también.

-Cuando él era pequeño, vio miles de veces el video de su debut- dijo Inko, con voz alegre -Y cuando le dijeron que no tenía habilidad especial... no se nos ocurrió que podía ser algo que ya existía en él. Fue... triste saber cómo se enteró de que era un ajin.

Toshinori esperó.

-Prometió que nunca más lo haría. Dolió saber que todo se le vino encima al punto que quería... que quería que todo se detuviese. Pero luego pareció que había renacido... y había renacido, en verdad.

-Señora Midoriya...

-Izuku es fuerte, listo y siempre quiso ser un héroe. Aunque creo que ni él ni yo esperábamos que algo como esto le pasase tan pronto- lo miró a la cara -Él confió en mí, y confió en usted y el señor Erasehead. Sé que hacen todo lo que les es posible. Y yo también quiero hacerlo. El preparar un funeral es ridículo. Y si puedo ayudarles en algo... no dude en decírmelo.

.-.

Un mes.

Según sus cálculos, llevaba un mes viviendo con All For One en esa misteriosa isla. Tenía una idea aproximada de su ubicación, y parecía estar en medio de la nada, en el Pacífico, en donde, según los mapas, no había tierra emergente. Las fechas de los diarios eran una gran ayuda, pero no confiaba en las noticias que leía, aunque veía las fases de la Luna y concordaban con lo que decía el horóscopo.

-Me sorprende que no hayas preguntado por tu madre- la voz le llegó al final de la meditación, y le hizo abrir los ojos, apretando los labios.

-Para ella estoy muerto, ¿no?- amarga tenía la boca -Y si intento contactarme con ella... o sólo verla, eso la podría poner en peligro. Al menos, ahora.

Pudo sentir la mirada curiosa.

-Porque no me tendrás aquí para siempre- le devolvió la mirada, tenso -Si así fuese, no harías todo esto que haces. Algún día saldremos, y entonces... entonces..

Hizo una pausa, mirando al suelo. Y luego levantó la vista, serio.

-¿Cómo será el futuro inmediato? Es decir, tienes un plan para... para dar a conocer que hay ajins activos, y libres. ¿Planeas hacerlo con mi cara, o me pondrás otro nombre y otro aspecto?

Sonrió, e Izuku sintió un escalofrío.

-El ser ajin no anula mis otras habilidades, pequeño. Puedo modificar tu apariencia y hacerlo permanente, formar tu propia leyenda y convertirte en un faro para ajins.

Se le crispó la mano derecha.

-¿Planeabas decírselo?

-Si ella no lo sabía... sé que me hubiese querido igual aunque se enterase- sentía los ojos picándole -Y sé que habría hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme. Incluso a escapar si el gobierno venía a por mí- hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada -Y... si venían ot... otros hé...

-Había recompensa monetaria por capturar ajins. Sé que conoces superhéroes que están en eso sólo por dinero, y más si les trae fama.

-Eres deprimente.

All For One se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Es el resultado de dos siglos de experiencias. Muchos de esos años los pasé siendo torturado, y prefiero prevenirte para que no sufras lo que yo. Eres demasiado valioso, Izuku. No tienes idea de cuánta gente podría ver que su vida tiene sentido además de la paranoia, el miedo y el dolor sin fin. Cometí errores y pagué caro por ellos, y si puedo transmitirte algo de mi conocimiento- Izuku no pudo evitarlo. Le cambió la cara y vio, frente a él, dos siglos de una época que él nunca experimentaría -para que no seas lastimado como lo fui yo, entonces lo habré hecho bien.

.-.

Al día siguiente, al entrar al comedor, vio la mesa vacía y a un hombre que le era conocido.

Muy conocido.

-Hola, Izuku- dijo el sonriente doctor, tras sus anteojos -Veo que has sobrevivido hasta ahora. Es bueno saberlo.

El muchacho empezó a conectar puntos. Miró a All For One, quien no decía nada con palabras ni lenguaje corporal, pero Izuku sabía que comprendía la situación, y comprendía que Izuku empezaba a encajar piezas.

-Usted...

-Tuve el honor de darte una mala noticia, joven, cuando tenías cuatro años. Estoy muy feliz de ver que me he equivocado.

"Deberías rendirte". La radiografía que había sellado su destino. La revisión cuando estaba visitando a Todoroki. La desaparición de su nieto Tsubasa... y un Nomu tenía su mismo tipo de alas. Para fabricarlos se necesitaba conocimiento médico. Y él había, había...

Cerró los puños, intentando contener el temblor.

-He venido para revisarte y comprobar cómo vas de salud.

-Si estoy enfermo o herido, sólo tendría que darme un balazo en la cabeza- dijo, rápido, sin moverse.

-Intentemos evitar eso, de momento- respondió el doctor, sin perder un segundo.

.-.

De mala gana, Izuku lo siguió a una habitación que había estado cerrada hasta ese momento, e intentó calmarse. De nada servía enojarse ahora. De nada servía preguntar, porque podía sacar sus propias conclusiones... con respecto a él, al menos.

-¿Ha descubierto a otros?- preguntó, de repente.

-Aún no, Midoriya- apartó el estetoscopio de su espalda y le dijo que se pusiera de nuevo la camisa -Hay tan pocos en el mundo que, con suerte, llegarán a ser unos pocos cientos.

-¿Y en Japón?

-Dos. Uno de ellos tú.

Izuku no preguntó nada más.

Sintió una presencia conocida, y vio a All For One entrar en la habitación. Se tensó, notando que no había nadie más que ellos dos, y la mano del adulto se levantó. Izuku se obligó a no cerrar los ojos. Siguió la mano, que se posó sobre el grillete, con un peso extraño. Tocó algo que Izuku no pudo ver.

El grillete se abrió.

El interior era liso, con las compuertas que escondían las agujas invisibles a sus ojos. All For One retiró el grillete, e Izuku se quedó quieto, observando su muñeca desnuda. Movió su mano derecha, sin saber qué hacer, abriendo y cerrando el puño. Se tocó la muñeca, ahora libre, con la mano, en las huellas de las inyecciones que había recibido.

-Ve a lavarte un mes de mugre y luego ve al jardín de meditación- dijo All For One, sonriendo.

Izuku obedeció en silencio.

.-.

-Si me viste tú, me habrán visto otros ajin en en festival deportivo- dijo, en el desayuno del día siguiente.

All For One sonrió.

-Si cada fantasma es único, sabrán que era yo... quién era yo.

-Podrás estar muerto para los humanos, pero para los ajin, habrás renacido.

Y nadie en su antigua vida podría saber que era él, aunque fuese corriendo y les dijese todo lo que sabía.

-¿Incluso antes de que hubiesen muerto?

-Si así es, entonces sabrán que tienen a quién consultar. Y si no, si mueren y lo descubren, tendrán un norte al que acudir.

Izuku no dijo nada.

-Pocas personas tienen el inmenso privilegio de poder elegir. Si por mí fuese, habría vivido, y muerto, como vigilante, o héroe, pero la vida tenía otros planes. Tú puedes salvar vidas, Izuku, vidas que a nadie le importan salvo por lo que se gana con su continua tortura. Puede que no sea la clase de héroe que querías ser, pero cuando difieres tanto de la norma, o cortas tus alas, avergonzándote, o las extiendes y enseñas a otros a volar. Como la gente sin habilidad especial: sólo que eres de una minoría que lo necesita mucho más, con desesperación.

-Dime que no me llamarás Shigaraki.

All For One se rió por lo bajo.

-Ese nombre se lo entregué por un motivo en especial. A tí te presentaré otros, para que elijas el que más te agrade. Los ajin lo repetirán con esperanza.

.-.

Izuku no podía dormir.

Daba vueltas en la cama, intentando acomodarse, pero nada le funcionaba. Se tapó con la sábana por sobre la cabeza, se envolvió con ella como si fuese una bolsa de dormir, se destapó por completo y se sentó, suspirando, al parecer resignado. Bajó los pies al piso y fue caminando, descalzo, hacia la ventana que daba al mar. Abrió el vidrio y observó la lejanía, la Luna en cuarto menguante, las estrellas. La oscuridad en la isla era total, y la de su velador era la única luz artificial que veía en el océano que lo rodeaba.

Apoyó el mentón en el marco de la ventana y dejó colgando los brazos afuera, jugueteando con la brisa marina. Cerró los ojos y, por unos minutos, sólo respiró. El viento le movía el pelo, más despeinado que de costumbre por la almohada y las vueltas que había dado. Abrió los ojos y posó la mirada sobre su muñeca derecha. Levantó el antebrazo y movió la mano, despacio. La dejó caer, cruzó el brazo izquierdo sobre el marco de la ventana y escondió el rostro allí, con el derecho colgando.

Media hora después, volvió a su cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, y buscó bajo su almohada, con dedos temblorosos. Encontró el mensaje allí, y sintió que algo del nerviosismo le volvía al cuerpo al leer que habían encontrado lo que él les había indicado. El cuaderno secreto, ese que le había dado a su madre bajo la promesa que nunca lo abriría, y que se lo entregaría a quien le dijese una clave que sólo ellos dos sabían. Izuku había enviado instrucciones. Instrucciones que habían regresado modificadas. Lograron llegar a un acuerdo, según el mensaje, y sintió que un alivio lo bañaba de los pies a la cabeza mientras el papel se disolvía en su boca.

En veinticuatro horas, o sería libre de nuevo, o sería un esclavo para siempre.

No se iba a rendir sin luchar.

.-.

Pasaba la medianoche en la isla.

Izuku había ido a la biblioteca ese día, como todos los días, y había repasado los diarios, buscando noticias. Desde que había recibido el primer mensaje, cada dos o tres días, se dormía en la biblioteca, acostado en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Miró los titulares donde se recordaba la muerte de All Migth, de Erasehead, y cómo Endeavour había subido a ser el primero, y dejó caer las hojas al suelo, con una mueca. Miró al techo y, después de intentar dos o tres técnicas, logró dormirse.

Lo despertó un sacudón en el hombro, y no le sorprendió el ver al fantasma de All For One observándolo. Se desperezó, dio un bostezo y lo siguió hasta su habitación. Luego de lavarse la cara y las manos, fue tras él a por la merienda. En el jardín de rosas. Se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué sucede, Izuku?

-Me dormí en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué en el jardín?

-Porque hace un bonito día hoy. Y al fin has comprendido cuál es tu misión.

Dejó caer los hombros y apartó la mirada, triste.

-Supongo- caminó hacia la silla de hierro con almohadones que estaba libre, frente a All For One. Casi esperaba encontrarse con una chica de su edad en el otro extremo de la mesa. Hasta las tazas eran de casa de té -¿Eso estamos celebrando?

-Eso, y tengo una lista de nombres y aspectos disponibles. Pero primero, la merienda. En un par de días podremos comenzar con la metamorfosis física. Y luego iremos a por equipamiento y ropa nueva. Hay varios lugares y personas que quiero que conozcas antes de debutar ante el mundo. Y me encantaría tanto ser quien te haga debutar (2) en otros ámbitos...

Hablaba con el ánimo de una chica de su edad, por una salida de compras.

-Me gusta... mi cara. Y mi nombre- dijo, escondiéndose tras una taza. Suspiró.

-Es hora de dejar atrás las rueditas de la bicicleta.

Pasó la mirada por la carpeta de tapa transparente que había sobre la mesa. En una mitad había fotos retocadas de varios rostros, más o menos de la edad de Izuku, y en la otra un listado de nombres. Se rió sin alegría al ver que uno era Todoroki.

-¿En serio? ¿Todoroki?

All For One sonrió, llevándose una cuchara con té a la boca.

-Dime que no quieres darle un golpe en medio de la cara por todo lo que le hizo a su familia.

-Y tú... le quitaste sus poderes.

-Y ahora está viviendo con su madre, lejos de ese monstruo, felices y en paz. No fue la solución perfecta, pero era una que estaba al alcance.

-Me alivió... verlo vivo. Y no en... un Nomu.

-No habrá más Nomus. Cuando se acaben los que ya están, no se crearán más. Además, no sé si sabías que Shouto tenía un hermano mayor...

-¿Hermano?- Izuku levantó la vista, curioso.

-Quizás lo conozcas algún día.

Tomaron el té en silencio, Izuku pasando primero la vista y luego las manos por la carpeta. Después del primer pedazo de torta, claro, la buena educación no se olvidaba. Eran cientos, con apellidos que iban de los más comunes a algunos que sonaban a personaje de manga shonen.

-Observa cuáles te agradan más, y luego te ayudaré a decidir. Tómate el resto del día de hoy. Mañana podremos empezar con todo el proceso.

.-.

Izuku se retiró después de la cena, y empezó a marcar en la lista los nombres y fotos que le interesaban. No por preferencia, claro, sino por cómo All For One había modificado cada uno para que se adaptase a su plan futuro. Se pasó su hora de dormir. No sintió el cansancio por la siesta que había dormido. Llegó la hora aproximada en la que Kurogiri venía a la isla. La hora en la que se retiraba, luego de intercambiar información con All For One.

Sintió que su mano derecha le picaba, una vez.

La barrera no impedía recibir o enviar señales dentro de la barrera a otro dispositivo que también estuviese dentro.

Hizo como si nada pasase, y continuó acostado en la cama, dejando que su arena fluyese bajo él y formase tres fantasmas, que fueron a tres puntos de la isla. Cambió la visión, esquivando los sensores y las cámaras, hasta que llegó a donde estaba el grupo. Se colocó la carpeta sobre la cara, intentando que no se le viese la temblorosa sonrisa. Cuando sintió que la calma lo invadía, se dio la vuelta y continuó con la lista.

Ingenium estaba allí.

Pestañeó, inclinando la cabeza ante un nombre especialmente complicado. Erasehead estaba con él, y respiró despacio, controlando sus latidos. No era momento de perder la calma. Tildó otro nombre y rodeó otra cara. Tamborileó en un árbol con las garras del fantasma en el ritmo acordado, y Erasehead asintió.

El segundo grupo era de Endeavour y Present Mic. El padre de Shouto tenía sus llamas apagadas y lucía como si estuviese a punto de matar a alguien sin mover un músculo de la cara. Quizás así fuese. Nuevo tamborileo, nuevo asentimiento por parte de Present Mic, quien levantó una mano para calmar los ánimos del otro.

En el tercer grupo reconoció a Ryukyu y a Gran Torino. En este caso pudo ver cómo venían por un portal, y supo quién estaba haciendo que Kurogiri colaborase. Suspiró para esconder un temblor. Cuando los tres grupos recibieron la señal, avanzaron hacia su objetivo. La casa estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la luz de la habitación de Izuku y la de la oficina de All For One. La noche estaba en calma. Todo podía salir bien. Todo iría bien. Todo tenía que salir bien.

Izuku cerró la carpeta y se echó de espaldas en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, como si meditase.

.-.

El primero en toparse con el fantasma fue Endeavour.

Izuku lo vio observando al héroe profesional, y le ordenó a su fantasma que le indicase que estaba allí. Cuando el fantasma de All For One fue a por el héroe en llamas, el de Izuku espantó a un ave, y Endeavour explotó en calor, luz y llamas. El fantasma de All For One tuvo un momento de vacilación, y Present Mic le lanzó un "Oh yeah" que lo hizo dar un par de tumbos hacia atrás.

El tercer equipo estaba entrando a la casa.

La oficina de All For One no tenía ventanas al exterior, y por lo que Izuku sabía, había demasiados huecos en los planos mentales que había logrado enviar en los nanobots, a menos que alguien contuviese todas las posibles salidas. Pero cuando Gran Torino y Ryukyu entraron, fue la diferencia entre el silencio de la nada y la cacofonía del caos.

Izuku invocó a tres fantasmas más.

Se metió en el primero, y envió a los otros dos por delante, saltando de la ventana de su habitación. Al parecer no había nada que le impidiese saltar, y al ver a Erasehead y a Ingenium, tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia ellos. Aterrizó a un par de metros y la isla entera se sacudió con una explosión que iluminó la noche, arrojando a Izuku y a los dos héroes al suelo.

.-.

Endeavour carbonizó toda el área, mientras Present Mic lanzaba ataques a distancia. Sin cruzar sus ataques, ahora podían ver al fantasma, mucho más grande y sólido que el que habían visto en la USJ. Sus garras estaban destrozando todo el terreno, haciendo volar troncos ardiendo y rocas humeantes. Le lanzó una patada a Present Mic, Endeavour lo detuvo con ambas manos y el fuego ardió entre sus dedos.

Las manos pasaron a través de la pierna de arena, que se volvió a componer, y el fantasma lanzó una garra hacia la garganta del otro héroe. La garra se deshizo antes de tocarlo, antes que el sonido la deshiciese, y volvió a aparecer a su espalda, rasgando tela, piel y músculos. Una bomba de llamas cortó el aire, dirigido hacia la cabeza del fantasma.

"Dabi te manda saludos" dijo, y Endeavour gruñó, lanzando una lluvia de fuego hacia el fantasma.

Present Mic lanzó otro de sus ataques, y el sonido hizo un túnel entre las llamas, el humo y el terreno carbonizado. Supo de inmediato que el fantasma se había ido, y le indicó a Endeavour que debían moverse. Rápido.

-¡Le haré pagar por lo que...!- empezó, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-Lo atrapamos, vivimos todos, y entonces paga- se puso de pie, con esfuerzo -Si no, seguirá haciéndoselo a otros.

.-.

La explosión había comenzado en la oficina.

Ryukyu había escudado con sus garras a Gran Torino, y los dos estaba ahora contra una pared, en el medio de un cráter. All For One, rodeado de un escudo de un lado, había detonado las bombas del contrario, y de la habitación de Izuku. Su fantasma vio a Erasehead y a Ingenium yendo hacia el muchacho caído en el jardín, y se lanzó a por él.

Dos fantasmas lo placaron de costado.

Por un segundo, All For One se quedó paralizado. Sentía dentro de sí algo que pensó que nunca más iba a sentir, algo que le congeló el poco corazón que había revivido en esas últimas semanas, que había empezado cuando vio a ese joven ajin jugando a ser héroe. El calor de la rabia pronto reemplazó al estupor, y lanzó a su fantasma con órdenes claras.

.-.

El fantasma se hizo visible casi enseguida para los héroes profesionales.

Izuku lanzó a todos los fantasmas que tenía contra él, mientras que Ingenium se ponía de pie y lo cargaba. Erasehead usó sus cintas para ponerle cuanta dificultad fuese posible al fantasma rabioso, que tenía la cara fija en él, y a veces en el par que se alejaba. No se acercó a ellos.

Cuando las cintas arenosas envolvieron a Ingenium, el héroe perdió algo de velocidad. Cuando la explosión detonó frente a ellos, perdió el equilibrio y salió volando hacia atrás, aferrando a Izuku contra él. Las cintas de arena se llevaron lo peor del impacto, y otros dos fantasmas los atraparon antes que cayesen al suelo rocoso.

Un golpe seco y un quejido lo hicieron mirar a Erasehead.

"Imbécil" la voz era rabia pura "Mocoso atrevido" levantó una garra y salió disparado hacia ellos.

Una docena de fantasmas salió del suelo, aferrándose a los miembros del de All For One. Deshizo cuatro de un zarpazo, y ocho más salieron de sus escondites. Izuku se concentraba en ellos, en detenerlo, en ir a por Erasehead sin que el otro lo notase, mientras Ingenium hacía todo lo posible para alejarse de la escena.

La adrenalina le daba alas a su mente, a sus reacciones y a sus fantasmas.

Esquivó otra explosión, envolviéndolos a ambos con tres fantasmas, y los impulsó hacia delante. Erasehead venía atrás, cargado por un fantasma y escoltado por cuatro más. Se desbarataba uno y llamaba a otro, con órdenes de proteger y escapar. El fantasma de All For One saltó hacia ellos, y una cinta lo envolvió en las cuatro extremidades. Erasehead estaba dentro de uno de sus fantasmas, uno con órdenes de ser armadura y soporte, y tiró de las cintas, los miembros se deshicieron, y tres fantasmas le golpearon el pecho desde abajo, otros dos la cabeza desde arriba, y continuaron con el escape.

.-.

Ryukyu había regresado a su forma humana.

Gran Torino tenía una pierna en un ángulo extraño.

Cuando All For One se retiró de la oficina, una sombra se alargó de la suya, y tomó las de los dos héroes, tirando de ellos. Como si fuesen juguetes rotos, fueron arrastrados tras él, que caminaba con la rapidez furiosa y la energía súbita de quien se sabe actor de una misión de suma importancia.

Cuando pasó cerca de una ventana, otros dos héroes sin sentido se unieron a su manojo de sombras.

Y, entonces, ejecutó el plan de emergencia.

.-.

Izuku sintió que el dolor le taladraba los huesos y lanzó un grito agudo de sorpresa y agonía.

Ingenium sintió cómo se desvanecía su armadura de arena, y Erasehead cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. El cuerpo en manos del héroe se debatía, retorciéndose como si intentase escapar de su propia piel.

-¡Vamos, Ingenium, estamos a cincuenta metros!- logró decir Erasehead, parándose lo más rápido que podía y corriendo hacia ellos.

Un fantasma saltó sobre su espalda.

Entre jadeos por aire, se escuchó el sonido de algo quebrándose bajo los pies del fantasma de All For One. Izuku sintió que caía al suelo, y que el golpe le renovaba el dolor como si tuviese vidrio molido en las venas. Ingenium salió disparado hacia el cielo, y luego algo lo pateó en el aire, algo que lo hizo caer al piso y ya no se movió.

-Ingenuo- pisó la bufanda de Erasehead -Imbécil- una de las piernas de Ingenium crujió bajo su pie -Malagradecido- Izuku sentía que el cuerpo empezaba a no responderle ante el dolor -Me has faltado el respeto por última vez- el fantasma lo tomó del cuello, y los chillidos de Izuku cesaron con un sonido ahogado. El dolor continuaba, pero ya no podía darle salida gritando -Habrías sido tan grandioso, Izuku... Pequeño embustero, te meteré en un contenedor con ácido por siglos, hasta que no quede nada de ti.

Erasehead tenía la columna rota. Ingenium, una pierna inutilizada. Present Mic parecía estar siendo ahorcado por una sombra y Endeavour no respondía. El cuerpo de Ryukyu se contorsionaba de forma grotesca y Gran Torino no se veía en el remolino de sombras en el que estaba envuelto.

Izuku vio a uno de sus fantasmas.

Pestañeó, sintiendo que se le ennegrecían los bordes de la visión, y vio a... no podía contarlos. No podía contar cuántos eran, pero eran más de cincuenta, y eran todos sus fantasmas. Intentó darles una orden, pero no le obedecieron. All For One pareció hacer una pausa, y las manos que le impedían respirar aflojaron la presión. El dolor que le recorría el cuerpo le dejó el calor residual de una quemadura por todo su interior.

-¿Qué estás...?

Todos los fantasmas que Izuku veía se giraron hacia All For One a la vez.

Y se lanzaron contra él.

Al caer, pensó por un instante que no estaban haciendo lo que él les ordenaba, porque no tenía suficiente cerebro funcional como para darles órdenes. Uno de ellos lo atrapó antes que cayese, y otros seis más tenían en brazos a los héroes profesionales. Los veía en sus arenosos brazos, se veía a él con el cuello demasiado dolorido y el rostro de un muerto (pero se sentía respirar, le dolía, estaba vivo), veía las garras y los dientes atacando a All For One y cómo su único fantasma era sobrepasado por una avalancha, por un tsunami furioso de fantasmas que habían salido de Izuku pero que no obedecían a Izuku. Fantasmas que corrieron hacia donde un portal había aparecido y estaba por cerrarse.

Como flechas, pasaron al otro lado, mientras más explosiones sacudían la isla, y los fantasmas que allí quedaban se deshacían uno tras otro. Izuku vio, como en un sueño, que Erasehead estaba en sus brazos, y que corría por la arena, por el suelo sólido de algo que no estaba en la isla, de la noche llena de explosiones con suelo que se movía a un piso que no reconoció, en un espacio cerrado. Voces a su alrededor, personas que reconocía de alguna parte. Arena cayendo como una duna que se desmoronaba. Visiones múltiples desvaneciéndose en oscuridad. Un fantasma negro y sólido que pasaba por el portal y le clavaba ambas garras en el pecho, atravesándolo, haciendo que su garganta y su boca se llenasen de sangre, gritos a su alrededor...

...Brazos esqueléticos lo sostenían. Brazos que parecían crisparse, un pecho flaco que se movía en espasmos, y algo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Estornudó y el cuerpo que lo sostenía se detuvo. El cabello rubio que había estado contra su rostro se apartó, y vio unos ojos azules rodeados de negro. El alivio le corrió por todo el cuerpo, cuerpo sano y sin dolores físicos, y sintió que empezaba a temblar. Sonrió ante los ojos atónitos y azules.

-All M...

Su mente cedió ante el alivio y, entonces, todo fue oscuridad.

.-.

.-.

(2) A esto hay que leerlo en argentino. Si no tienen a quién preguntarle y San Google no les ayuda, piensen en yaoista y acertarán. Ya tenían pistas de estas intenciones, planeadas por All For One en un futuro cercano, con lo de Alfa y Omega.


	19. Símbolo de esperanza

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

19: Símbolo de esperanza

Lo primero que supo Izuku fue que alguien le sostenía la mano.

Lo segundo, que la cama en donde estaba no era ni la de la isla ni la de su casa.

Lo tercero, que su cuerpo le pesaba como si hubiese corrido tres maratones seguidas.

El cuerpo le pesaba y quería seguir durmiendo, pero algo le decía que era importante observar sus alrededores. Los párpados se negaron a abrirse, pero a la quinta vez lo logró. Pestañeó para enfocar el escenario, de colores claros. Una mancha de verde cerca suyo. Cabello verde como los propios. Su madre sentada al lado de su cama, dormida y con un brazo sobre el borde, su mano sobre la suya.

Izuku sintió que se le derretía el corazón de alivio.

Los ojos los tenía borrosos, luego tenía la cara húmeda, y entonces su mano se dio la vuelta y unió la palma con la de su madre. Vio cómo el movimiento la despertaba, y cómo giraba la cabeza hacia él, cómo le cambiaba la mirada al verlo, y entonces los dos estaban llorando, abrazándose con fuerza.

.-.

-Oh, Izuku.

-Mamá... te extrañé tanto.

-Oh, mi niño. Sabía que estabas vivo, hijo. Lo sabía. Sabía que un muchacho tan listo como tú haría... haría...

Le dio otro ataque de llanto, y lo abrazó en silencio, sollozando. Izuku la imitó, sintiendo que le resbalaban las lágrimas por el rostro. Casi le parecía un sueño el poder tener a su madre en brazos, y ella abrazándolo, después de todo lo que había pasado. No quería soltarla. Quería hundirse en ese mar cálido de alivio y felicidad, de cariño y de momentos compartidos. Quería decirle a su madre lo mucho que la amaba.

Pero a los pocos minutos llegó una doctora, y al verlo despierto empezó a examinarlo, sin decir nada por las lágrimas de los dos.

-Joven Midoriya... - empezó, dudosa -Físicamente no tiene heridas ni golpes. No hemos hallado lesiones, aunque la tensión nerviosa persistirá por un par de días. Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es reposo absoluto y le daremos asistencia psicológica. ¿Iba a terapia antes, verdad?

Izuku asintió.

-Entonces, aumente la frecuencia. Hay algunas personas que quieren hablar con usted.

.-.

Una hora después llegaron la policía con Erasehead y Toshinori. Izuku saludó a sus dos docentes, y miró con preocupación el torso de Aizawa.

-Viviré, y en unos días estaré de vuelta para enseñarles a Shinsou y a ti, cabezas duras- dijo, casi sonriendo. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado, y se secó las lágrimas.

Antes que el policía terminase de darle sus condolencias, Izuku fue a por un cuaderno que su madre había dejado en la mesita, y ella se apuró a darle lapiceras. Agradeció con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, y entonces giró la mirada hacia el policía. Destapó la lapicera y la apoyó en el primer renglón.

-Pregunten- dijo.

.-.

Su madre se retiró, firme y con los ojos húmedos.

La policía quería saber todos los detalles de lo que había pasado, desde el momento de su secuestro en en campamento hasta el de su rescate. La lapicera volaba sobre el papel. Izuku terminó con todo lo que le habían pedido en una hora y media, pero luego se quedó una hora más, escribiendo y dibujando todo lo que se acordaba de la isla, mientras hablaba a la vez, contestando las preguntas con la mayor precisión posible. Cómo había sido el despertar en el calabozo de All For One, su cautiverio, sus planes, el plano de la casa (el laberinto fue imposible), y cuáles eran los poderes y capacidades que había visto que tenía el villano.

-¿Hubo algún delito de índole privada?- preguntó un investigador, con tono cauteloso.

Izuku levantó la mirada hacia él, dejando que la pregunta se hundiese en su cerebro.

-A veces decía cosas, o me miraba de cierta manera que me ponía incómodo, pero nunca pasó de eso. Sacando cómo desperté en el calabozo. Ni siquiera entraba en la habitación que designó para mí, sólo su fantasma. Y nunca iniciaba ningún contacto físico, fuera del entrenamiento.

Todos los adultos se relajaron de forma visible.

Sabía que querían preguntarle más cosas, pero la doctora les dijo que tenía que descansar y recuperarse, y que bastante lo habían agotado ya por ese día. Izuku le entregó al policía el cuaderno con todas sus anotaciones, y le informó que seguiría con todo lo que recordase para la próxima que viniesen.

Omitió decir que él mismo era un ajin.

No se lo preguntaron.

Erasehead se acercó a la cama, lento, cuando la policía se retiró.

-A veces te veo y lo veo a él- dijo, señalando a Toshinori -¿Acaso me estás ocultando a tu hijo, Yagi?- preguntó, mirándolo, y el otro adulto se rió.

-No creo. No tengo tanta suerte- le sonrió, e Izuku sintió que le subía el calor a la cara.

-Izuku, ¿eres consciente de lo que has hecho?- Aizawa lo miraba, serio -lograste dominar a un supervillano y rescatar al equipo de rescate que había ido en tu búsqueda. Perdí la cuenta de cuántos fantasmas eran en la última arremetida después del treinta y cinco.

-¿Cincuenta?

-Y después perdí la cuenta.

Miró a Toshinori, e Izuku supo lo que le decía esa mirada.

-Joven Midoriya- empezó el adulto, y el muchacho lo miró -Durante todo este tiempo han habido algunos cambios en Yuuei. Tu madre se ha mudado a los dormitorios nuevos... Sí, luego del campamento se decidió que sería un dormitorio. Tu habitación, es decir, sí así lo quieres, hay una habitación disponible para tí allá...

Izuku asintió con fuerza.

-Nunca había... nunca había visto a alguien hacer lo que hiciste, joven Midoriya. Eres la clase de muchacho que podría llevar la antorcha de mi legado y hacerla brillar aún más fuerte. La historia fue para otro lado, pero quisiera... quisiera...

-Midoriya- dijo Aizawa, y el joven lo miró. Estaba haciéndole una reverencia profunda, algo rígida -Fue nuestra culpa el no haber cuidado a las dos clases en general, y a Shinsou, Bakugo y a ti, especialmente a ti. A ellos los rescatamos el mismo día en... en que te llevaron a la isla. Y nunca podríamos haber salido de allí con vida si no hubiera sido por ti. Por eso, en nombre de los otros cinco que aún no se levantan, y de todos los que has salvado, te estamos profundamente agradecidos.

Izuku sentía que iba a hervirle la cabeza.

Intentó negar, pero Toshinori lo miró y supo que había algo más.

-Joven Midoriya- empezó -Espero ahora comprendas por qué el ver, y oír a tu fantasma en la USJ causó tal conmoción. El único que había visto antes era el de él. Y luego... cuando viniste a hablar conmigo, fue como respirar después de meses debajo del agua. Como un rayo de sol en medio de una tormenta de nieve y viento. Podré haber recibido el título de "símbolo de la paz"... pero nunca había visto a alguien que nos trajese tanta esperanza.

A Izuku le temblaban las manos, y se las llevó a la cara, caliente como nunca. Tenía los ojos borrosos y las mejillas húmedas.

-Así que llamamos a Recovery Girl, y llegará en cualquier momento- dijo Aizawa -Y si fuese tu hijo pues no te lo merecerías, aunque se parecen en lo tontos que pueden ser- continuó, sonriendo.

.-.

Cuando llegó Recovery Girl, Izuku les había dado su respuesta a los dos adultos.

-Apenas pueda- dijo, y miró fijo a Aizawa hasta que entendió que no cedería.

-Par de cabezas duras... - suspiró, pero sonreía.

Inko regresó con Recovery Girl, quien le dijo a Izuku que sus nervios securarían con reposo absoluto, y que o dormía o le prohibía ir a la conferencia y le daba tranquilizantes. Su madre se puso de su lado, e Izuku suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y entregándose por completo.

Cuando volvió a despertar, se sentía casi perfecto, y su madre estaba a su lado, con otra ropa y diez años más joven que antes.

-Vino a verte un compañero de clase mientras dormías. Al muchacho, Shinsou, se lo llevó su padre a la rastra, parece que trabaja en este mismo hospital- Izuku sonrió -Ahora creo que está en la sala de descanso del personal, su padre le ordenó que se quedase allí. ¿Quieres que pase?

Izuku dijo la respuesta obvia.

.-.

Hitoshi lo vio y sonrió.

-Bienvenido de vuelta- dijo, y le extendió la mano.

Izuku abrió los brazos y lo abrazó. Un par de segundos después, sintió que le devolvían el gesto y que la sonrisa se le ensanchaba.

-Es... bueno verte... vivo.

Izuku rodó los ojos, con una risita ahogada.

-Vi que colaboraste con los profesionales en la misión de rescate.

-¿Viste?

-¿Y quién más podría haber hecho que Kurogiri los transportase?

Shinsou se sonrojó un poco.

-Ya era hora. Demasiado talento se desperdicia y demasiada atención se da a quienes no la merecen. ¿Te dieron la licencia provisional?

-No, pero fue una solicitud de profesionales, así que pude actuar.

-Excelente trabajo, si se me permite decirlo.

Hitoshi se rió bajito.

Mientras se ponían al día, observó los pequeños cambios que había experimentado su amigo. Parecía tener los brazos más fuertes, y caminaba de otra manera. Hitoshi le hizo notar que él tampoco parecía un globo de agua. Cambió de tema al ver cómo mutaba la mirada del otro muchacho, y le dijo que estaban por darle una fiesta de bienvenida apenas pisase los dormitorios. Que se había perdido la exposición de las habitaciones, que la había terminado ganando Sato. Y Sato iba a hacer las tortas cuando volviese. A él le tocó el segundo lugar: parece que a las chicas les había encantado su habitación con adornos de gatos.

-Quiero ver eso.

-Pues mejórate bien y lo verás. Hay un par de compañeros de entrenamiento que nos sugirieron, y uno de ellos es uno de los Tres Grandes. All Migth lo nombró sucesor en su conferencia de prensa de retiro... Aunque Aizawa dijo que ustedes parecen estar emparentados.

-Me lo ha dicho un par de veces.

.-.

En medio de la noche, trasladaron a Izuku y a su madre en vehículos policiales encubiertos, hacia los dormitorios de Yuuei. Esquivaron a la prensa que acampaba de tanto en tanto alrededor de la escuela, y lograron transportarlos a los dos a los dormitorios. Todos sus muebles y elementos personales ya habían cambiado cuando se crearon los dormitorios, en lo que la prensa pensó que era una movida para mejorar la imagen de la institución... e Izuku se alegraba tanto que lo hubiesen hecho.

El único que sabía de su mudanza era Hitoshi.

Le ayudó a desembalar algunas cosas básicas, y después cada uno se fue a su propia habitación. El resto de la clase llegaría a la tarde, por lo general después del mediodía los más puntuales, y antes que anocheciese ya estaba el grupo completo.

Lo practicó primero con Shinsou.

No iba a intentar hacerlo así como así en ese evento, pero de alguna manera tenía que practicar, por lo que se escabulleron en medio del silencio a la habitación de Hitoshi, y el otro sonrió al ver los adornos de gatitos. Sintió que se relajaba y empezaron a practicar, tomando todas las precauciones necesarias. Iba a ser un evento importante, quizás el más importante... e Izuku quería hacerlo bien.

Luego de una mañana entera de práctica, Izuku lo logró.

Para cuando pudo hacerlo tres o cuatro veces seguidas, escuchó que la clase regresaba de sus actividades, luego del almuerzo. Izuku recordó que no había almorzado aún, y Hitoshi le preguntó si quería hacerlo en ese momento. Respiró hondo y asintió. Shinsou fue a ver si estaba todo el mundo en la sala, y les dijo que tenía que decirles algo importante a toda la clase, que por favor esperasen allí. Y que Hakagure no espiase o la iba a obligar a quedarse allí.

Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta, Izuku estaba listo. Y nervioso.

-Miren quién se viene a vivir con nosotros- dijo Shinsou, seguido por Izuku, aún nervioso.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala.

-Er... hola- dijo -Es bueno estar de vuelta.

Al segundo siguiente estalló el caos.

.-.

-...te vimos en televisión en vivo y...

-...no queríamos creer que...

-...tu madre lo sabía, Midoriya, y por eso...

-...ella te eligió tu habitación primero, y entonces...

-...tan aliviada que estés aquí...

-...dioses quisieron que regresases...

Izuku se sintió algo abrumado por el constante ir y venir de las preguntas, de los abrazos, de las palmadas en la espalda, de las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad que veía a su alrededor. Shinsou, mientras tanto, había ido a por algo de la comida de su madre que había en la heladera, y con la campana del microondas algunas voces se acallaron.

-A ver, ustedes, que el pobre no almorzó.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonce haré una torta chiffón de manzana con crocante de azúcar negra!- miró a Izuku -Esa fue la que me hizo campeón de la muestra de dormitorios- dijo, y se fue.

Con un tazón de comida en las manos, intentó responder lo mejor que pudo la avalancha de preguntas de sus colegas de clase. Hubo algunas cosas que evitó, y lo comprendieron, pero hubo otras que no tuvo problemas en contestar. Conforme fue terminando su comida, un aroma dulce empezó a llegar de una de las habitaciones.

-Bien, aquí está- dijo Sato, con una humeante torta invertida de manzana y azúcar negra en una fuente -Es mejor comerla fría, pero caliente también es buena.

Izuku les puso al tanto de lo que iba a suceder esa noche.

-¿La conferencia de prensa?- preguntó Iida -¿Qué piensas hacer, Midoriya?

-Es algo que tengo que hacer- dijo, dejando a un lado el plato con migas de torta -Y algo que no va a poder ocultarse más... Chicos... Hay dos cosas que tengo que pedirles. La primera, es que respeten la orden del director de no decirle a nadie que volví, al menos hasta que termine la conferencia de prensa. Y la segunda, que... bueno, no sé cómo... - miró a Hitoshi -Mi habilidad especial no es... telekinesis.

Sentía que debía continuar, pero se quedó trabado. Pasaban los segundos y no le salían las palabras, y tenían que salirle pero no salían.

-Es suerte de héroe- dijo Shinsou -Es tan fanático de All Might que heredó su cabezaduría y su suerte, eso es todo.

Izuku se echó a reír, volteó el tazón (que era de plástico y no se rompió contra el piso), y poco a poco el resto también se rió. Hitoshi sonreía con malicia, viendo su maléfico plan cumplido.

-Ah, mil gracias Hitoshi- dijo Izuku, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Vamos, ¿qué va a pasar? Si me aceptaron a mí, no tendrán problemas con eso.

Izuku sintió que la tensión desaparecía de sus hombros,

-Chicos- dijo, decidido -Espero no se asusten...

-Y si se asustan, les digo que no se asusten- siguió Shinsou.

-...es hora que sepan cuál es mi verdadera habilidad especial- concluyó, juntando las palmas y dejando salir su arena, visible para quienes estaban allí presentes.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala.

Tokoyami fue el primero en moverse.

Caminó hacia el ser de arena que estaba tras el sofá, mirándolo a la cara, y luego miró a Izuku al rostro.

-Tus ojos están rojos- dijo, y miró al fantasma, moviendo la mano. El fantasma lo saludó de vuelta -¿Me puedes ver desde allí?

"Hola, colega" dijo la voz metálica, y fue como si una onda expansiva moviese a todos en la sala, menos a Izuku y a Hitoshi que estaban en el centro.

-Es... es majestuoso- levantó una mano, dudando. Sombra Oscura salió con curiosidad y observó al ser que levantaba una mano-garra, despacio, y se la daba al muchacho con cabeza de pájaro.

"¿Es parecido a tu Sombra?"

-Oh, no, digo sí, parecido es... - cerró el pico por unos segundos -Así que por esto era. Midoriya, ¿cuándo podremos empezar a entrenar? Esto... es como un sueño gótico hecho realidad. El poder entrenar con... ¿sabes cuánto tiempo pensé que era una especie perdida? Una que no iba a volver a aparecer... Es decir, ¿eres...?- se interrumpió, mirándolo a los ojos rojos, dudoso.

"El nombre es ajin" dijo la voz metálica.

Tokoyami se llevó las manos al pecho, emocionado.

-Midoriya, estoy fanboyeando ahora mismo.

Izuku rió, con la cara entre las manos, y rojo.

-Wow, hombre, y yo que pensaba que sólo te sonrojabas frente a las chicas bonitas de clase.

"¡Hitoshi!"

Shinsou sonreía de oreja a oreja, con malicia, mirando al fantasma y a Izuku a la cara.

-Midorita- Tsuyu habló con una voz demasiado calmada -¿Acaso has pasado por...?. se detuvo, dudando.

-Morí al caer de un séptimo piso, unos diez meses antes de entrara Yuuei- dijo, deshaciendo a su fantasma -Fue... una agradable sorpresa volver a la vida. En especial... con algunas cosas que pasaron antes de mi nacimiento, y que van a pasar en los siguientes días.

-Recuerda que soy el plan B- le dijo Hitoshi, e Izuku sonrió de nuevo, nervioso pero algo más aliviado.

-Chicos- empezó -Y chicas. Pasaron muchas cosas desde... desde que entré en Yuuei. Y hay algo que está... que está por pasar. En unas horas... habrá una conferencia de prensa. Por favor, hasta ese momento, no digan nada de mi regreso. Han pasado cosas... cosas desde mucho antes que... que All For One me llevase. Sí, eso fue... toda una experiencia- Shinsou le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

"Una que no quiero volver a sentir nunca"

Izuku deshizo su fantasma.

-Y por eso, para que todo salga lo mejor posible, por favor mantengan el secreto. Sé que es... mucho pedir, pero hay cosas que no les puedo decir ahora mismo.

Bakugo se levantó, sin decir una palabra. Parecía perdido. Salió de la sala como si estuviera hecho de madera, sin que nadie lo detuviese. Izuku, sin perder el ritmo, empezó a contestar preguntas sobre lo que era ser un ajin.

.-.

Faltaba una hora para el momento de irse, e Izuku había terminado de bañarse. Shinsou se acababa de ir, y ahora estaba en su habitación, observando todas sus cosas, recordando qué distinto había sido todo desde la última vez que las vio. Desde antes que supiese que no era el único ajin que conocía All Migth.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

Silencio. Ruidos de pies moviéndose en el lugar, ni una palabra. Golpearon de nuevo.

-¿Quién es?

-Mido... - la voz no logró terminar, pero Izuku reconoció la voz enseguida.

-Pasa, está abierto.

Bakugo no parecía él mismo.

Izuku lo miró, con expresión neutra, a la espera.

-¿P-puedo entrar?

El otro asintió, sin sonreír.

El muchacho entró, esquivando su mirada, moviéndose como si se le hubiese acabado la mecha explosiva y hubiese detonado semanas atrás. Estaba tan callado que Izuku llegó a pensar que ese no era Bakugo, sino un impostor. No había nada del orgullo desenfrenado ni el ego superalimentado que recordaba de él. Parecía...

Parecía una pila de tablones cayendo porque se le había cortado la cuerda que los unía.

Esa sensación le dio cuando Bakugo se deslizó hacia el piso, arrodillándose, y luego tocó el suelo con la frente.

Izuku lo miró.

El silencio se extendió por la eternidad.

-Lo siento- dijo, con voz ahogada -No debí... no lo dije en serio. Lo de que te tirases del techo. Fue algo horrible lo... lo que te hice. Antes y después. Lo de que saltases... No lo dije, en serio, y no sé... no sé cómo compensar... cómo remediar semejante cosa. Han... ha sufrido tanta gente por... por mi... por mi culpa y por... por...

Temblaba en el piso.

-Es-espero algún d-día pueda re-remediar lo q-que te he hecho- tomó aire y el temblor aumentó -Y s-si n-y si no-Si así lo quieres, me iré de Y-yuuei. Y s-seré otra c-cosa.

Izuku lo miró, con los ojos muy grandes.

La figura temblorosa en el piso le recordó a otra escena parecida, aunque había tres actores entonces y los motivos actuales no eran de vida o muerte. Respiró hondo, sintiendo emociones encontradas ante toda la escena. Tomó un cuaderno y le dio un golpecito a la rubia cabeza. Cuando pudo ver sus ojos rojos, bastante después que levantase la cabeza, le habló.

-No seas idiota. Eso sería ponérmelo demasiado fácil.

Bakugo sorbió por la nariz, sin entender.

-Mi meta no es derrotarte, mi meta es ser héroe y ayudar a quienes lo necesiten. Cualquier posibilidad de ser amigos murió ese día, pero no por eso truncaré tu objetivo.

-Iz-Izuku...

-Midoriya.

-Midoriya... All Migth...

-Ya me lo dijo. Y me dijo que era el final de su ciclo, lo mismo habría dado si hubiésemos sido nosotros o alguien más.

Bakugo miró al suelo.

-¿Por qué?- el otro lo miró -¿Por qué no quieres golpearme?- lucía perdido.

-Porque no soy una bestia violenta que soluciona todo a los golpes. No soy Endeavour.

-Pero yo... causé tanto... tanto daño... Casi como los...

El cuaderno le golpeteó la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Y te uniste cuando te lo ofrecieron?

-...No...

-¿Y vas a empezar ahora?

-...No...

-¿Y vas a rendirte y a dejar todo el desastre en el que estuviste así como así, como cobarde?

-No- dijo, levantando la cara y mirándolo a los ojos. Por un segundo. Después apartó la mirada, pensativo -Midoriya... Te he hecho mucho daño.

-Y por eso no podemos volver a ser amigos.

-No pretendía eso- se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, avergonzado -Sólo... no estoy acostumbrado a... a esto.

Izuku no necesitó responder.

-Si de alguna manera pudiese... pudiese remediarlo...

-Deja de ser una bomba y conviértete en algo que valga la pena llamar héroe, entonces.

Bakugo, con las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara, asintió, tembloroso.

.-.

Hitoshi entró al minuto que salió Bakugo. Ya estaba vestido y empezó a preguntarle si estaba listo, cuando lo vio de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos abiertos y mirando al techo.

-Ey, Izuku, ¿estás dormido?

-No, pero me pasó algo tan raro que bien podría haber sido un sueño.

-¿Uno agradable?

-Digamos que más o menos- suspiró -Creo que es lo mejor que podía esperarse que pasara. Casi que estoy sorprendido de buena manera.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿nos preparamos para la conferencia? Ya que sea en domingo alertó mal a la prensa y están con sed de sangre, aviso.

-Y qué bueno que se pueden tomar toda y yo revivo y vuelta a empezar, ¿eh?

-Hombre, que vampiros no son. Aunque hay un docente que quizás te pueda ayudar con eso...

-Nah, mejor me preparo- se levantó sobre sus codos y lo miró -No sabes lo genial que eres, Hitoshi.

-Bueno, es que me junto con gente genial.

Izuku sonrió y fue a por el traje que tenía preparado. Respiró hondo, dejando que los nervios se fuesen. Era hora de estar a la altura, y de ir más allá.

-Plus... ultra- dijo, serio.

.-.

Aizawa se sorprendió al oír que Izuku quería estar presente en la conferencia de prensa. Al ver la mirada en los ojos verdes, comprendió lo que estaba planeando hacer, y lo observó de otra forma. Izuku vio orgullo, y una sonrisa casi no temblorosa apareció en su cara.

-Sólo los locos logran cosas imposibles- dijo el adulto, sonriendo, y sus ojeras parecieron menos profundas por unos segundos.

All Migth tuvo una reacción parecida.

-Sé que ha pasado la antorcha a un sucesor digno, sensei- le dijo Izuku -Y es hora que yo también me ponga a la altura.

.-.

La conferencia de prensa empezó como se esperaba, bombardeados de preguntas de parte de los periodistas. Sí, habían encontrado nuevas pistas del paradero de Midoriya Izuku. Sí, había sido secuestrado por el villano conocido como All For One. Sí, habían tomado acciones al respecto. No, All Might no volvería, su retiro era definitivo. Sí, recuperarían a Midoriya Izuku, sano y salvo. Sí, tenía la seguridad de eso. El micrófono en el medio de la mesa, ese que estaba vacío y que no tenía silla, era para alguien que llegaría algo después. Sí, sabía que querrían verle.

Y allí estaban, contestando preguntas con sinceridad y diplomacia. Izuku esperó, serio, tras bambalinas y bien oculto, a que llegase el momento de actuar. Miró a su madre, sonriendo tras bambalinas con él, a Hitoshi, que le hacía de apoyo moral ahí al lado, a las espaldas de Toshinori y a Aizawa-sensei, y al ver la señal de Aizawa-sensei, subió al escenario.

Los periodistas callaron al verlo, como las ondas de agua al caer una piedra en un charco. Los flashes continuaron, las cámaras filmaron, y todo el mundo pudo ver cómo tomaba el micrófono sin silla y miraba al frente, decidido.

-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya. Soy Fantasma Verde- dijo, con la voz calmada ante las cámaras. Dejó el micrófono en su soporte, elevando las manos, las unió frente a sí, y concentrando su emoción, para hacerlo visible, dejó salir a su arena. Una mano negra tomó el micrófono y lo llevó hacia un lugar donde debía de estar la cabeza de... algo. Cientos de personas en la sala de conferencias elevaron la mirada, conforme el fantasma tomaba forma tras él.

Izuku sólo podía oír su propia respiración y el sonido de las cámaras grabando.

"Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya" dijo la voz metálica, resonando por el micrófono y ante millones de personas en todo el mundo "Y soy un ajin".


	20. Epílogo

**La sombra que guía mis pasos**

Epílogo

El director le ofreció una taza de té, y pasó a explicarle lo que tenía planeado para los pasos siguientes, después de la conferencia. Izuku asentía, escuchando y haciendo alguna que otra aportación. Cuando llegó al tema de otros ajin, hizo una pausa, mirando su imagen en el té, inmóvil. Luego una onda rompió la ilusión.

-Señor director... - dudó un segundo -¿Cómo es que usted... puede verlos?

-¿A los fantasmas?- el muchacho asintió, y el otro hizo silencio, serio -Es la clase de cosas que no me gusta recordar, joven, pero es relevante que lo sepas. Cuando estaban haciendo experimentos conmigo, utilizaron lo poco que quedaba de material orgánico ajin que había en Japón.

Izuku lo miró, sin moverse.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tengo algo de material orgánico ajin en mi cuerpo, unido como injerto que ha prendido. Por eso All Migth me pedía ayuda a veces, y me fue posible ver a tus fantasmas desde el examen de entrada. No modificó mi mortalidad, ni puedo usar arena ni invocar fantasmas, pero sí puedo verlos... y es hora que sepas otra cosa, joven Midoriya.

Izuku lo miró, serio.

-Cuando entraste, pensé que eras un espía de All For One. Quizás su hijo.

Izuku lo miró, atónito, y creyó haber escuchado mal.

-¿Cómo...?

-Había muchos puntos sospechosos: tu padre desaparecido, tu parecido físico con All For One cuando tenía rostro, que no dijeses nada de él...

-No es posible- tenía la mirada perdida -No, no es posible que sea mi padre. No, mi padre está trabajando en las plataformas de petróleo chinas, no en Japón. Mire, le muestro una foto, una que me dio mamá, y le voy a pedir un-un examen genético. Esto... eso no puede ser, señor director, no, es demasiado cliché y no... es un tipo de doscientos años. ¿Todavía podría... tener hijos al estilo clásico?

-Calma, Midoriya, calma. Digo lo que sospechaba entonces, no lo que sé ahora.

-Ah- dejó caer la mano, con el celular, sobre el almohadón del sillón -Bien. No me de un infarto con cosas como esas, por favor. Ya... estuvimos viviendo bajo el mismo techo y n-no quisiera tener que volver a eso. Nunca. Jamás.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado, era tan extraño que era sospechoso. Eras un jovencito de quince años, y era demasiado cruel ver que ya habías muerto a esa edad. Parecías tener algún tipo de entrenamiento, aunque no sabíamos de qué clase, de ajin. Y sólo conocíamos a otro de la especie, aunque de un eslabón evolutivo anterior, en existencia. Uno que no sabe, ni sabía entonces, que yo podía ver a sus fantasmas.

-¿Él no sabe...?

-No, y es mejor que no lo sepa.

Izuku asintió, serio.

-Y luego llegó la invasión de la USJ. Casi como si tuviesen información interna, como de un espía, o hubiesen aprovechado el tumulto con los periodistas para robar información. Cuando apareció ese fantasma, no vi de dónde salió, pero sí que echó a los villanos, y que actuaba de forma extraña ante Toshinori. Eso me hizo dudar. Cuando fuiste a decirle a Toshinori y a Aizawa, pensamos que ibas a confesar ser un espía, y venías a pedir protección o ayuda. O a entregarte, por haber sucumbido ante la presión. Por lo que me contaron, parecías al borde del pánico.

-Estaba al borde del pánico, y luego en pánico. Y luego... descubrí que no había motivos para eso. Fue bueno saberlo.

-No podíamos creer que fuese una coincidencia, una suerte de la clase de ganarse la lotería. Por eso decidimos lo del entrenamiento especial con Aizawa y Shinsou- Izuku sonrió -Y fue todo un acierto. Como ir por todos los buenos caminos, aunque sabíamos que tarde o temprano All For One lo vería. Como en el festival deportivo, donde usaste a tus fantasmas para ayudarte a ti y a Shinsou. Aizawa deslizó algunas técnicas nuevas, algunas para muchachos mayores, en su entrenamiento. Sabía que podría llegar el peor de los casos, y terminó llegando. Y luego se hizo peor. Y luego nos enviaste un mensaje y la señorita Hatsume casi hiperventiló al decírmelo.

Izuku sonreía, algo tembloroso y nervioso.

-No sé si Toshinori te lo dijo: él estaba sopesando el elegir sucesor entre alumnos del primer año en el que entraste. Pero hubo un incidente con un ser de barro y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así. Le pasó la antorcha a otro muchacho, de tercero. Lo que se requiere para estar a la altura... Midoriya, ya tienes demasiado sobre tus hombros. Hubiera sido aplastante el añadir algo más, y hasta contradictorio. O quizás el movimiento más brillante de todos, no lo sabemos. Toshinori eligió entonces, y tú elegiste venir a Yuuei. Y luego de lo de la conferencia, recibimos algunas llamadas curiosas, al menos un par con ese mismo miedo que el que demostraste al pedirle a Toshinori que llamase a Aizawa.

El muchacho lo miró, sin terminar de entender.

-Puede que aún no hayan muerto, joven Midoriya, pero la evolución no se detendrá. Si puedes hacerles saber si son o no ajin, si hay alguna manera, vendrán a preguntarte a ti. Hay quienes tienen la duda, y si se la pueden aclarar antes que hagan algo apresurado, me parece que es mejor.

-Señor director... ¿qué tiene planeado?

-Digamos que es hora que empieces a aprender cómo tratar con la gente que te admira. Con gente que te necesita. Con gente que te ve como un ejemplo a seguir, o una luz de esperanza en sus vidas.

.-.

El examen de licencia provisional de héroe había sido retrasado por lo sucedido. Y, luego de la conferencia, Izuku era a quien más querían ver en acción. El examen era el lunes. La conferencia había sido el domingo. Izuku sentía que el nerviosismo estaba allí, bajo una capa de aparente tranquilidad.

-¿Te calmo?- preguntó Shinsou, mirándolo. Su traje violeta y negro parecía tener algunas modificaciones, similares a las de Present Mic y Jirou.

-No, gracias. No de momento- miró su traje -¿Y esto?

-Tuvimos un entrenamiento específico para encontrar movimientos especiales, y luego fuimos a la zona de soporte. Hatsume estaba muy ansiosa por darme algunos de sus inventos, y otros más para ti, aunque creo que se desmayó y no pudo darte algunas cosas hoy. Este es mi traje modificado- señaló un guarda boca similar a los anteojos de Erasehead.

-Luego iré a agradecerle en persona- guardó silencio -Sus inventos... me salvaron de una vida horrible. Y nunca podré... agradecerles a todos...

-O paras o me sonrojo.

-Es que es la verdad. Hay cosas... cosas que no les dije a nadie fuera de la policía, All Migth y Erasehead. Y de algunas no me di cuenta sino hasta que volví aquí. Y hay otras... que aún no entiendo.

-Izuku- levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos -En este momento, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir y arrasar en el examen provisional. Luego, cuando tengamos nuestras licencias, celebramos y me cuentas todo lo que desees, ¿quieres? No dejes que ese maldito te destruya la vida. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, y eso incluye recordarte lo mucho que deseas ser héroe.

-Ey, eso no es necesario.

-¿Ah sí? Pues pruébalo.

-Ya vas a ver, Hitoshi.

.-.

El examen era en Takoba.

Durante el viaje, Shinsou lo puso al día de lo que había pasado hasta entonces, omitiendo lo de su secuestro y desaparición. Cómo habían retrasado algunos eventos por los contratiempos (evitó las palabras "duelo" y "catástrofe"), el cambio a los dormitorios. El entrenamiento para encontrar nuevos movimientos especiales. El mejoramiento de trajes (le mostró algunos del suyo, e Izuku parecía de nuevo un nene emocionado). Le señaló algunas cosas que Hatsume quería hacerle al traje de Fantasma Verde, e Izuku empezó a murmurar sobre cómo podría adaptarse a su nueva condición pública de ajin.

-Izuku- dijo Shinsou, cuando estaban por llegar -Sabes que irán a por nosotros en particular.

-¿Por alumnos de Yuuei? Sí, lo sospechaba. Después de todo, el festival deportivo les debe de haber mostrado cuáles son nuestras habilidades especiales. Siendo que es la escuela más prestigiosa de héroes, el dejarnos fuera debe de ser...

-Y a por tí en específico.

-Eso ya lo sabía- dijo, sin perder el ritmo -Espero... no se aterren ante mi.

-¿Por lo de ser ajin? No, Izuku, no. Por toda la atención que has atraído hacia ti. Quien te deje fuera va a obtener más fama, aunque sea de momento, y ya sabes cómo es esto. Así que si necesitas ayuda, me avisas.

-Y avísame a mí- dijo Ibara, desde el asiento de atrás.

-¿Eh?- el muchacho se dio vuelta, sin entender.

-Gracias a ti pude pasar a la clase A. En parte, por tu ayuda, no empieces con eso que lo hice todo sola. Eso del trabajo en equipo está bueno. Además, sería interesante el que toda la clase pasase, ¿no?

-Er... sí.

-Pues ahí tienes. Shinsou me pasó la idea.

-¡Ibara!

-Oooooooh, no, nada de eso. Que se te notaba y se te nota que tienes esa vibra de hermano mayor para con él.

-Tenemos la misma edad.

-Lo mismo. Midoriya, este chico te aprecia y se preocupa por ti. Sé que se lo dijiste antes que al resto, porque si no no habría estado como estaba. Y ahora quiere que pases porque eres genial, ¿captas?.

-Y mira quién se sonroja ahora, Izuku- sonreía Shinsou con malicia.

.-.

Un grupo de personas de su edad, con sombreros idénticos, los miraron al llegar.

Junto con todos los demás grupos.

Izuku sentía los ojos sobre él, los murmullos volando alrededor, y por un segundo se paralizó. Había miradas recelosas, con miedo, asco, interés, codicia y otras que no lograba identificar. La gente se apartaba de él mucho más rápido, sin dejar de mirarlo. El agua que era pánico empezó a salpicarle las rodillas cuando sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro y reaccionó, mirando a Shinsou y asintiendo.

-Así se siente ser una estrella, colega- le dijo -Y ya eres buen ejemplo. Sigue así y se darán cuenta. Al menos la gente que ve más allá de sus prejuicios- sonrió.

Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa, algo temblorosa.

Cuando entraron a la sala, que estaba más llena de lo que habían pensado, las miradas y los cuchicheos se hicieron mucho más intensos... al menos hasta que pidieron silencio. Y cuando se dejó caer que sólo cien de las más de mil quinientas personas allí presentes pasarían a la siguiente etapa, las miradas lo abandonaron para ir al frente.

-Con respecto a otras voces- dijo el presentador -que protestaron porque hay personas con habilidades poco usuales, o que se creían extintas- Izuku sintió el peso de cada palabra -les recuerdo que, si no tuviesen madera de héroe, no estarían aquí. Así que demuestren de qué están hechos en este examen, que hablar es gratis.

Suspiró, aliviado, y Shinsou le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Sonrió, decidido.

.-.

Las paredes se abrieron cuando terminaron de explicar las reglas del primer evento.

Izuku dudó sobre dónde colocarse sus parches-blanco, y decidió que no usaría su armadura, al menos de momento. Demasiado injusto. Aunque la vida no era justa de por sí y los villanos no dudarían en tomar todas las ventajas posibles. Lo que sí hizo fue invocar a seis de sus fantasmas, y si alguien lo veía que pensaba que podría invocar sólo cuatro, que hirviese en su propia rabia.

-No habrá peleas entre miembros de una misma escuela- dijo, para que todo el grupo lo escuchase -Y lo más probable es que vengan a por Yuuei primero. Así que mantengámonos unidos, y pasemos todos el examen, ¿les parece?

La cuenta atrás llegó a uno.

Y una cascada de pelotas fue hacia ellos.

.-.

Lo impactante no fue el terremoto, o que los ataques se concentrasen, más que nada, en Izuku.

Lo impactante fue oír que un aspirante había eliminado de un golpe a ciento veinte.

Y que uno de sus fantasmas le avisase que una muchacha de Shiketsu iba directo hacia él.

Saltó justo a tiempo para esquivarla, y el impacto de la pelota que iba hacia uno de sus blancos conectó demasiado bajo. La muchacha, que parecía encantada de verlo, sonrió con algo que a Izuku no le gustó. Menos ahora, que había decidido dejar de lado el casco, para que todo el mundo lo viese.

-Ooohhh, el ajin de Yuuei. Qué genial poder hablar contigo. Quiero saber más de Yuuei... y de ti. ¿Es verdad que no te mueres, aunque te drenen toda la sangre?

-Si no eres vampiresa, no creo que te sea de interés.

La chica desapareció.

Dos de sus fantasmas la vieron, yendo hacia él, y le agarraron un brazo cada uno.

-Oh- dijo la chica, y empezó a reírse -Ooohhh, así que es verdad- Izuku la miró, y vio que ella lo observaba con algo desagradable en los ojos -Ahora quiero saber más de ti. Ven, acércate...

Izuku llamó a dos fantasmas más, entró en uno y se alejó a los saltos.

Sólo cuando vio que alguien más se acercaba a ella, llamó a los otros.

.-.

Al entrar en la sala de espera, se alivió al ver que Shinsou ya estaba allí.

-Vaya, casi no me sorprende- dijo, respirando entre jadeos y sonriendo.

-Es que a veces la gente evoluciona, has visto- respondió el otro -¿Cuántos fueron a por ti?

-La mitad, creo. Aunque hubo uno que eliminó a ciento veinte aspirantes de un solo golpe.

-Oh, sí, está allí- señaló a un muchacho alto y sonriente que hablaba con otros alumnos con la gorra de Shiketsu -Y parece feliz que Todoroki no esté aquí.

-¿Y quiénes más están?- preguntó Izuku, intentando apartar de su mente una conversación que había tenido unas semanas atrás.

-Yayorozu, Fumikage, Ashido, Tsuyu, Hakagure, Sero, Uraraka, Bakugo y nosotros dos.

-Bien, vamos bien- dijo, y se sentó en una silla al lado de Shinsou. Suspiró, cansado -Eso fue brutal. Y hubo una chica que parecía... rara.

-¿Shiketsu?

-Sí.

-Eres el tema de conversación preferido. Y no mires pero te han estado mirando desde que entraste. Voces curiosas, más que nada. Y menciones a lo adorable que eres.

Izuku se echó a reír con ganas.

-Oh, necesitaba eso- dijo, secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Creo que un par de chicas y un muchacho se han sonrojado al verte reír.

-¡Ya, para!- dijo, tomándole el hombro y haciendo la pantomima de sacudirlo, sin dejar de reír.

Un grupo de chicas empezó a murmurar, entre risitas, poco después, echándole miradas mal disimuladas.

.-.

Shinsou sonrió para sí al ver cuál era el tema del rescate.

-Nos veremos luego, sonrisa brillante- le dijo, e Izuku asintió.

-Nos vemos luego, lanzahechizos- Shinsou lo miró -No me digas que no te queda.

Lo vio alejarse, medio sonriendo, hacia Jirou, y por lo que parecía, la chica ya tenía idea de lo que iba a proponerle. Izuku se fue para el otro lado, enviando a media docena de fantasmas a por la gente que actuaba como herida. Encontró a un niño que simulaba estar asustado.

-Hola, pequeño. Ven conmigo, ya ha llegado la ayuda. Todo estará bien.

El pequeño lo miró, desconfiado. Izuku supo por qué, pero no enfrió su sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría saber cómo se siente el levitar?- preguntó Izuku.

-¡Sí!- la reacción fue genuina, la sonrisa también, y el otro muchacho se la devolvió.

-Pues entonces, vamos, joven valiente- dijo, y mandó a uno de sus fantasmas a cargarlo sobre la espalda.

.-.

Todo empezó cuando Shinsou y Jirou preguntaron a la gente si estaba consciente, amplificando la pregunta del muchacho a toda el área. Izuku se rió por lo bajo. Las respuestas vinieron de todas partes, desde risas hasta protestas, pasando por gemidos actuados. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Entonces, Hitoshi dio una orden clara, y la gente que podía salir lo hizo, contando quiénes estaban bajo los escombros, en qué estado, si habían olido escapes de gas, cuánta gente estaba en el edificio, y toda la información relevante para rescatistas. Además, sólo iban a un ritmo que no les lastimase, y si no se podían mover, o actuaban como si estuviesen con demasiadas heridas o muy graves, contaban lo que veían, de forma constante.

Rescataron, así, a casi la mitad de los "objetivos".

Jirou y Shinsou chocaron los cinco, sonriendo.

Izuku, por otra parte, había llevado a todas las personas que podía a las zonas seguras, pero faltaban muchas más cuando llegó una explosión que sacudió los escombros. Sus fantasmas le dijeron quién había llegado, y vio que era Gran Orca, como villano. Tarea difícil.

Era momento de ser creativo.

.-.

Lo primero que hizo Gran Orca fue ir directo hacia el centro donde estaban las personas rescatadas.

Izuku, en el medio entre los dos, envió a tres...

La onda supersónica lo tiró al suelo.

Sus fantasmas se quedaron paralizados, e Izuku tuvo que cambiar a la vista de uno de ellos antes de poder recobrar sus movilidad. Aún en el piso, invocó a seis fantasmas más, y esperó a que Gran Orca se acercase, confiado, hacia él. Seis fantasmas salieron del suelo y le dieron una patada colectiva en la mandíbula que lo envió dando tumbos hacia atrás. Izuku, de nuevo en pie, envió a sus fantasmas, impulsados de a pares por los pies como en la USJ, para que lo alejasen de las víctimas.

Pasó su conciencia de uno a otro fantasma, sin dejar que la parálisis en uno le impidiese entrar en otro. Cuando Gran Orca estuvo a medio campo de distancia, se fijó en los secuaces que iban hacia el campo de rescate, con algunas personas de rehenes y yendo hacia la otra gente rescatada. Eran demasiados. Aunque llamara a sus fantasmas, no lograría detenerlos. Envuelto cual chica mágica en una armadura hecha de arena invisible, saltó hasta estar frente a todo el grupo, cargando hacia ellos.

Vio la duda, el sombro y el reconocimiento en ellos.

Y aprovechó su distracción.

 **-DETENGANSE-**

El rugido paralizó a todo el grupo, y entonces Izuku envió a sus fantasmas a rescatar a los rehenes. Le tomó pocos segundos, y para cuando la banda de secuaces estaba empezando a recuperar el movimiento, Izuku depositaba a la última persona en la zona de rescate.

.-.

-Hola, aspirantes. Gracias por sus esfuerzos, han trabajado muy duro. Ahora les daremos los resultados.

Izuku, todavía con la adrenalina corriéndole en el cuerpo, intentó calmarse, y sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo conforme la arena de sus fantasmas se desbarataba. Se apoyó las manos en la cintura y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Estaba menos nervioso de lo que había esperado, aunque no era esta la situación más tensa que había vivido en su vida. Recordó, con amargura, cuántas veces había tenido que entrenar contra un sólo fantasma, sólido y experimentado, y un adulto que existía dos siglos atrás.

Sintió una mano en su espalda y levantó la vista, saliendo de su tren de pensamiento.

-Midoriya... - Shinsou esquivó su mirada -Lo siento tanto...

Izuku, veloz como el rayo, clavó la mirada en la pantalla con los nombres de quienes habían aprobado (Hitoshi Shinsou estaba). Se le aceleró el corazón al llegar a la letra M, y cuando vio su apellido se llenó de alivio.

-¡Hombre!- dijo, medio aliviado y algo molesto.

-Quédate en el presente y mira hacia tu futuro- le dijo Shinsou, sonriendo.

.-.

El que recordasen que All Migth ya no estaba no ayudó a su ánimo.

Guardando su hoja de evaluación (95/100, un punto por debajo de Yayorozu), fue hacia el colectivo en silencio, con su licencia provisional en la mano. Su foto, tomada después de la conferencia de prensa del domingo y el examen provisional, lo mostraba mucho más apaciguado de lo que se sentía, sonriendo. Ver "Fantasma Verde" en su licencia lo calmó un poco.

Fantasma Verde existía.

Sintiendo que las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara, recordó todo lo que había sucedido hasta llegar a ese momento. Hitoshi, preocupado, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Tanta gente... me ha ayudado- dijo, con ojos llorosos, mirándolo a la cara -Entre ellos tú, Hitoshi. Si no fuese por toda esa gente... Yo no estaría aquí. Y es... es un alivio el tener una prueba que tanto... tanto esfuerzo para ayudarme... - sorbió por la nariz -H-ha dado sus frutos, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, tú también pusiste mucho de tu parte.

Izuku no aguantó más.

Rodeó con sus brazos a Shinsou y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¡Woa, Izuku!

-J-jamás podd-dré agr-agradecerte- dijo, temblando -T-todo lo que has-has hecho por mí. Y-yo es-estaba... aterrorizado.

Una mano dudosa se apoyó en su cabeza.

-B-bueno, y-yo también- dijo, tartamudeando.

Izuku levantó los ojos, confundido. Shinsou nunca tartamudeaba.

-Fue... fue... oh, demonios- Hitoshi se llevó las manos a la cara y se tapó los ojos -Izuku, no sé qué... nunca nadie... me había tratado como tú.

-Bueno, es que somos los raros. Los locos- respondió, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Y sólo los locos... - gimió, rindiéndose y sin saber qué hacer -...logran lo imposible. Como hacerme... héroe.

-Ey, no empieces- Izuku, todavía sorbiendo por la nariz, lo soltó -Que eres más creativo que eso.

-B-bueno, es que si te juntas con Jirou, se te pega.

-¡Ya dejen sus homosexualidades, par de fenómenos!

Hitoshi, con todas las ganas del mundo, miró al alumno de Shiketsu que les estaba gritando.

-Muérete de envidia- le dijo, y se echó a reír con todas las ganas cuando el otro se sonrojó y salió corriendo.

-Wow, Hitoshi- dijo Izuku, sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose la cara.

-Creo que fuiste su llave del armario- dijo, sin dejar de reír.

.-.

Una de las personas que quiso hablar con Izuku luego del examen provisional fue Toshinori.

Era algo raro el llamarlo así, y verlo en su forma consumida, hablando con él cara a cara. Recordó que había muerto en sus brazos y sintió algo de incomodidad. Esperaba no haberle dado un ataque, le dijo. A veces le daba la sensación que hablaban como alumno y maestro, otras veces como iguales. No sabía bien en qué terreno estaban ahora.

-Creo que le rompiste el corazón.

Izuku lo miró, sin saber si había oído bien.

-All For One no actuaría de forma tan descuidada si no estuviese cegado. Y nunca antes, ni en la época de mi predecesora, fue tan confiado.

-¿Corazón?

-Por lo que has contado, All For One estaba encantado contigo. No consideró posible que nos confiases que eras ajin, o que tratases de escapar bajo sus narices, e intentó manipularte para que le creyeses. Y cayó por tu actuación. Aunque hubiese fingido el creerte, por cómo reaccionó cuando atacaste a su fantasma, actuó como un amante despechado.

-No es mi tipo- dijo, sin moverse, rápido.

Toshinori lo miró, casi sorprendido ante la respuesta.

-No sé si ese era su plan, pero a veces me daba la impresión que quería seducirme. Cuando me entregó los nombres y los rostros que había pensado para mí, lo hizo en el jardín de rosas, en una mesa de té que me hizo esperar que fuera una chica de mi edad allí sentada, no un hombre que... un hombre más que adulto. En ese mismo día me dijo que iríamos a por ropa nueva y a conocer gente, casi como si yo fuese una muñeca a vestir, o... algo más que un trofeo, parecía encantado con la idea. Dijo algo de que quería ser mi debut. Cuando lograba algo, me elogiaba de forma... extraña. Era muy bueno con las palabras, y no iniciaba ningún contacto físico fuera de los entrenamientos, ni siquiera dar la mano, aunque parecía estar abierto a que yo lo hiciera. Y dijo algo cuando desperté en el calabozo, el primer día. Algo sobre que era una lástima que yo no fuese un omega, que él sería mi alfa... ¿Señor?

Toshinori se tapaba la cara con las manos. Parecía avergonzado.

-Joven Midoriya, sin duda estaba intentando seducirte. Quizás esperaba que, al crecer, desarrollases alguna clase de... apego, sentimental o sexual, hacia él. Nunca tuvo preferencia por ningún sexo, o por gente que no encajase en el binario clásico. Y tiene muchos medios para convencer a la gente. Oh, Midoriya... - se inclinó hacia atrás, como si tuviese miedo de mirarlo -Creo que quería ser tu "sugar daddy".

Silencio.

-Estoy tan feliz y contento de estar aquí ahora- dijo, rápido y sin moverse.

-Yo también, Midoriya, yo también.

.-.

Izuku se retiró pronto de la celebración post examen provisional en los dormitorios.

Sentado en su habitación, rodeado de los rostros de All Migth y de Erasehead, sintió que las lágrimas volvían a fluir, en silencio, como si se hubiese detenido por un segundo y que todo lo que tenía para pensar le pasaba por encima. Vio su licencia de héroe provisional y se le calentó un poco el corazón. Su madre lo había abrazado al verlo. Se lo había enviado a Erasehead, All Migth y a ella primero, por celular, y sintió que algo del miedo se iba. Algo de ese miedo que a veces hacía que se despertase de una pesadilla y saliese de su habitación, bajase las escaleras hacia donde dormía su madre y la abrazase hasta calmarse. Seguía yendo a la psicóloga, pero había cosas...

Oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¿S-sí?- preguntó, observando la rendija de luz que se colaba en su cuarto oscuro.

-¿Izuku?

-P-pasa- dijo, volviendo a mirar al frente.

El rectángulo de luz dibujó su sombra en el piso. Shinsou no prendió la luz, sólo entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta, y se sentó a su lado, esperando.

-Él tenía mucha más experiencia en ser ajin- dijo al fin, como escupiendo las palabras, tembloroso -Durante el tiempo en el que estuve prisionero... Me enseñó cosas. Cosas útiles, pero que al usarlas... me recuerdan a él. Como veneno bajo la piel, en las venas.

Shinsou lo escuchaba, en silencio.

-Y cada vez... cada vez que reconozco una mejora... es por él. Es por su experiencia. Es parte de él en mí, ganando por...

-Aunque pase por el infierno de la forja- dijo Shinsou, como si recitase algo en vez de la letra de una canción. Izuku levantó la mirada, sorprendido -y salga más sabio, pasando la hoja, habiendo bailado con demonios y aprendido cómo luchar contra ellos...

-Hitoshi.

-¿Acaso no se aplica a ti también?

-Hi-hitoshi- los ojos se le estaban empezando a humedecer.

-Él no ganó nada enseñándote. Nada ha probado, salvo que sabe cosas que tú sabrías con tiempo y práctica. Y quizás sean válidas para él, pero tú eres el siguiente eslabón evolutivo. Tú has vencido, porque usas esas herramientas para proteger y salvar gente. Para... demostrar que hay opciones. Y eso es lo opuesto a lo que él pretendía, Izuku.

-Es... él tenía... alguna habilidad especial... varias extras, robadas de otra gente. Me hacía tener... pesadillas. Pesadillas imposibles. Cosas que sé que no iba a pasar nunca... Y estaban allí. Mamá. El director, Aizawa-sensei, All Migth y estabas...

Shinsou le pasó una mano por sobre los hombros.

-Me decía que nadie me aceptaría como soy. Que no había salida. Q-que no habría forma de... de ser aceptado como nada más que como villano. Cada día era como un hervir a fuego lento, con diarios con noticias falsas, aislado de todo, sin saber... sin saber si vivían o no. Y todo lo que me decía... él era mucho más experimentado que yo en todo. Me veía como... como su futuro niño dorado, o mesías. Uno para ayudar a los villanos. Para atraer ajins a su lado porque no había ot-otro camino para mí que la villanía.

-Oh, sí, me sé esa canción.

-...y sé que tenía planes para mí, planes que... que no llevó a cabo porque no tuvo tiempo. Y habría sido... horrible. Y a veces pienso que va a... a venir a por mí.

-Si lo hace, siempre tienen tu plan B al lado- dijo, como si no fuese nada.

Izuku se rió, tembloroso y con las lágrimas cayendo al suelo.

-Y tienes a todo Yuuei contigo. A todos los héroes profesionales. A toda la gente que quiere demostrar que se puede ser ajin y héroe a la vez. Mira, allí está la licencia, por si quieres verlo oficial- señaló hacia la foto, al lado del nombre "Fantasma Verde" -Y no podrían haber elegido mejor que a ti. Ya sabes, no serás cantante en ua boyband pero igual atraes a las chicas con tu sonrisa... y sacas a otros del armario.

Izuku se echó a reír. Duró unos segundos, y luego se echó a llorar, con la cara entre las manos.

Shinsou esperó, con una mano apoyada en su espalda.

-E-es tan extraño. Q-quiero demostrar que... que no t-tiene por qué... ser así. Q-quiero ser... lo que otros han s-sido para mí. Q-quisiera ser...

-Héroe. Ya lo eres. Y mira, ayudas a otros que estaban más o menos como tú, aunque con variantes, claro, que si se repite mucho entre personajes aburre en la historia.

-Hitoshi.

-¿Sí, héroe Fantasma Verde, esperanza de ajins, brillante primer paso hacia un genial futuro donde cantarás conmigo en la misma banda?

-Tú vas a escribir las letras.

.-.

.-.

FIN


End file.
